Murder Romance
by YaoiTora
Summary: [NaruSasu & ItaOc (Satori] Countless murders have been reported all over Konohagakure, young Detective Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha were put in charge of this particular case involving an unknown serial killer. Or was he/she known for the murders? Who could possibly know? Yaoi Don't like Don't read!
1. Episode 01: Dance with the Devil

**_Summary: _**_Countless murders have reported all over Konohagakure, Detectives Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha were in charge of this particular case involving an unknow serial killer. Was he/she known for murders anyway? Who could possibly know?_

**_Genre: _**_Romance, Drama, Crime, Suspense, and Hurt/Comfort (in some cases involving Sasuke)_

**_Warning: _**_The will consist of the following: violence/gore, sexual themes/lemons, shounen-ai/fluff, malexmale yaoi, and oocness. If you don't like it then please don't continue reading, don't review, just leave. If you like this please enjoy and review! ^^_

_Some of it may or may not be graphic so the story's M for that particular reason. ^^_

**_Pairings: _**_Lots of them but I will only give the main: NaruSasu and ItaOc(Satori Nakano)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Naruto. He and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Tv Tokyo. I only own the oc's. ^^_

* * *

_Murder Romance: NaruSasu_

_Episode 01: Dance with the Devil_

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of his superior's desk, arms crossed, and facial features emotionless. His muscles tensed and his cerulean blue eyes darkened at the information being heard. Tsunade Senju watched Naruto's expression change from anger to conviction in seconds. Somehow she regretted instantly of why she chose Naruto and his partner Itachi Uchiha for this particular case.

Blonde locks swayed back and forth while Naruto had been deep in thought about this case. A young girl was mercilessly murdered at the hands of an unknown serial killer. Her name was Maki Hayagawa. She was a brunette with brown eyes to match. Her age was of sixteen. Naruto frowned. _Too young, _he thought. _Way too young…_

He locked eyes with Tsunade, the head of Konoha police force, and listened intensively at the information.

"We don't know if it was Sound that was responsible but we do know that this must stop." She spoke in a serious tone. "Uzumaki, Uchiha, I expect you two to be careful on this case. Especially you Naruto." The blonde raised an eyebrow at the abrupt softness in her voice. Then he remember his lover and Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. He nodded a small smile gracing his face.

"Right," he replied after a while. "I will, Tsunade-sama."

-oOo-

After the meeting about the case, Naruto and Itachi went home to greet their lovers, saying good-bye to each other before leaving. Naruto laughed at Itachi's joke, and got into his car. He shook his head smiling and turned on the ignition. His lover, Sasuke Uchiha, was a graduate student from Konoha University. After that he went to medical school, and worked at the hospital as long as they were dating–eight years.

Naruto sat in a comfortable silence until it was broken by a phone call by his said lover. He picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Hey baby." He grinned.

"_Naruto! Hi, I was just calling to see if you could get cat food for Chidori._" Sasuke replied making Naruto playfully pout. "Aww, Sasu-chan that makes me sad. Don't I get an 'I love you'?"

"_I'll always love you, babe. Now please? Chidori's meowing's annoying me!_" Sasuke whined on the other end of the phone. Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, Sasuke, I'll get Chidori's food for ya but you owe me for it."

His reply was a long silence before Sasuke stuttered, "J-Just get me cat food and we'll see what I owe you." And with that Sasuke hung up the phone and Naruto burst into laughter. _I love you so much, Sasuke, I really do._

-oOo-

Itachi walked into his house, greeting his fiancé, Satori Nakano. She had long beautiful black hair and blood-red eyes that turn almost orange in the sunlight. "Miss me?" he asked her teasingly. Satori chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Not by a minute." She replied rubbing his forearms. "How did it go?" she asked. Itachi removed his lips from her neck.

"What?"

"The meeting silly." She replied with a soft giggle. "How did it go?" Itachi shrugged.

"We got a case about a girl that had been murdered by an unknown serial killer." Satori's forehead had formed a sweat-drop at the information.

"N-Never mind," she said already regretting asking the question. "I never should've asked." she sighed. Itachi chuckled.

"Your fault not mine."

Satori's brows furrowed. "You and Naruto aren't a part of it are you?" she asked her eyes widening. "Oh, Itachi, Sasuke would be devastated!" Her worries averting to Sasuke's feelings and how he couldn't live with the death of his parents. Both of them were killed during a case just like Naruto and Itachi's. Her frown deepened. "What if you…a-and Naruto," she swallowed thickly.

Itachi shook his head pulling her into a tight hug.

"I won't die before the day of our wedding. I love you with all my heart, Satori. I _am_ willing to die _for_ you, but not _without_ you." He admitted before leaning to kiss her passionately and deeply.

Satori kissed back for a few moments but pulled away, much to Itachi's dismay. She smiled and poked his lip with her index. "You know we have to wait until the wedding." She said softly. Itachi rolled his eyes mostly in annoyance than sexual frustration. "Yeah, yeah. What's for dinner?"

"Pizza. I ordered take out. You know me, I can't cook." Itachi groaned.

"How many times have we gotten pizza this week?"

"Every Friday, sweetheart, and it_ is_ Friday."

"Ah…"

The doorbell rung and Satori went to answer it. "Pizza delivery," the young girl said with a smile. "Am I at the right place?" she asked. Satori smiled. _Must be new._

"Yes, dear, here you are." She handed her the money. "Keep the change."

The girl's eyes widened. "Thank you…"

"Satori Nakano." She replied and the girl smiled. "Thank you Satori-san." Satori gave a curt nod. "No problem dear." she waved her good-bye before closing the door. She turned around with the freshly made pizza in her hand, smiling at her fiancé who was giving her a funny look. "What's the matter?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Itachi returned out of his daze and shook his head. "Nothing let's eat."

Satori frowned. "Oh, okay."

-oOo-

Naruto walked up to his and Sasuke's apartment and dug the key into the hole, unlocking the door. He was greeted by Chidori who passionately rubbed against his legs, purring loudly. Naruto grinned.

"Hey Chidori, been good for papa I see?" The cat gave a short meow in reply before clawing Naruto's pants. "I know, I know. Food. Let me get it out okay?" As if Chidori understood him, the cat waited until the heavy bag of cat food was out and opened ready to be served to her.

"Here ya go, Chidori-chan," Naruto chimed putting down the Prussian's food bowl. The cat meowed her thank you and began eating and taking her sweet time doing it. The blonde haired detective strolled into his and Sasuke's room, smiling at the raven reading his favorite book. "Hey," Naruto greeted happily.

Sasuke looked up; his onyx eyes meet his lover's. "Hey, is Chidori eating?" Naruto nodded.

"I fed her as soon as I got home." He replied leaning in for a kiss.

"Did anything happen at the station?" Sasuke asked, slightly frowning at what his answer was going to be even if he knew what exactly it was. Naruto side and cupped the raven's pale cheek with his one of his hands.

"I got a case," he replied carefully. His thumb softly rubbed the others cheek soothingly before he gave any more information. "Tsunade told me and Itachi that we were in charge of it." He continued his eyes locked on Sasuke's. "A girl, name Maki was murdered by an unknown serial killer. We're investigating now, with other officers that were also assigned to help me and Itachi with this case."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto, this case was the one that had been going on for eight years! My parents–"

"I know about them, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly. "I know what happened eight years ago. It's alright, it won't happen again not with me and Itachi."

"Itachi isn't as reckless as you!"

"Is that a fact or opinion? Sasuke, please just listen to me–"

"No! You know how I feel about this, Naruto; I'm begging you don't do this." He pleaded wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist dropping his book on Naruto's bedside with its bookmark in place.

Naruto grabbed the book and placed on the nightstand on his bedside before crashing his lips on to Sasuke's. His tan hands slipped under the raven's shirt, tweaking at the young Uchiha's nipples. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Naruto's tongue in. They danced until both the blonde and Sasuke couldn't breathe. Naruto pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them together.

Sasuke still didn't like the thought of his lover and brother being part of a case that his parents died being a part of. He never wanted it to happen to Naruto nor Itachi and that was for Satori's sake. He also worried about Itachi but he was someone that could keep himself alive. Sasuke felt Naruto nip at his collarbone, letting the blonde's tongue move up to his chin, licking it greedily.

"I love you," Naruto said lowly, licking Sasuke's ear lobe and nipping at his sensitive spot in the nape of his neck. Soon, he stripped him of his shirt and began to leave butterfly kisses down to his waist. Naruto fumbled with Sasuke's belt and unbuttoned his pants, then slipping his hand into the Uchiha's boxers brushing over his hardening erection. He smirked when Sasuke gasped as he felt Naruto's fingers brush his member. "You know that?" he asked. "You love me too?"

The Uchiha's face flushed red as the penetration continued; his body trembled in pleasure at every touch Naruto had made. "Answer me." He growled, pulling off Sasuke's pants and boxers, along with his own. Sasuke gasped as Naruto took him into his mouth. He moaned at the feeling. "Ah…N-Naruto." he could barely keep his sentences full. "I-I–"

Naruto stopped for a moment, meeting Sasuke's half lidded and lust clouded eyes. "You what?" he asked and Sasuke growled. "Naruto, why'd you stop?"

"Just to listen to what you have to say." He replied earning a glare that wasn't as strong as the ones when they weren't having sex.

"Well, I don't want you to sto–!" He stopped his sentence short when a finger entered him. He groaned out in pain but relaxed and let Naruto put the second finger in. "D-Don't we have l-lubricant?" Sasuke asked, moaning loudly. Naruto shook his head.

"No," but I was thinking using lotion." Sasuke let out another growl but this one was in the back of his throat.

"I don't need the prep, Naruto, just make love to me." He said wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck.

The blonde began moving his fingers in and out, searching for Sasuke's prostate, once he had found it, he'd sped up the penetration making Sasuke moan and groan. Their breaths quickened at every movement. Naruto's eyes took in Sasuke's body, memorizing everything. His milky porcelain skin, dark eyes and hair to match, his slim hips. "N-Naru–to i-in me now!" Sasuke ordered. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted, no _needed_ Naruto inside him, and _now_.

The blonde removed his fingers from Sasuke's entrance and positioned himself near the tight hole. He looked up at Sasuke to get the okay that he was ready. The raven nodded and Naruto began entering him. Pain shot up Sasuke's spine along with shots of pleasure. He bit his lip harshly not wanting to scream out in pain. Once Naruto was fully inside Sasuke, he began move in a soft and slow rhythm. Searching, again, for Sasuke's prostate. As soon as he had found it, Sasuke felt jolts a pleasure go up his spine, he moaned, "Naruto, f-faster."

The blonde complied speeding up his thrusts, and lost his control afterwards. Naruto captured Sasuke into a rough passionate kiss, as he landed his final thrust, his cum filling the other's tight ass. The older male collapsed on top of Sasuke, out of breath and exhausted. "Naruto…y-you're heavy." Sasuke groaned, trying to push the blonde off him. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and fell on to his bedside.

"I love you." He whispered earning himself a kiss from Sasuke.

"I love you, too." Sasuke replied smiling. "I will always." Naruto gave Sasuke a sleepy smile before letting sleep take over. Sasuke cuddled in to Naruto's chest, despite the fact that there was cum on their chests. He listened as Naruto's heart beat softly and slowly as he (Naruto) slept. _I love you, Naruto, _he thought. _I love you so much._

-oOo-

The next morning, Naruto woke up and took a shower. He ate breakfast and left a note for Sasuke saying that he was going to meet Kiba and Itachi to discuss the case. He knew about what he was getting into. He knew he was going to soon meet death right in the face. He knew this case was a dance with the devil.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_So, how'd you like the lemon? I stayed up until 2:15 in the morning perfecting that and the whole chapter in general. So, to make this short, any questions ask me in a review. I'll reply to them when I wake up from my deep slumber. ^^ So yeah._

_Before I go, I just wanted to say and I didn't mention this in the warning or put it in an author's note but if you don't like the oc's in my story then please god's sake leave. Don't review, don't continue reading or wanting more, just leave. Find another story __**without **__oc's and be happy about it. Don't bitch to me about my oc's. This would be how I make the story my own along with using characters from another anime._

_Whether or not my story turns out good or bad doesn't really matter to me. I'm fine with a bad story. Heck I've written a few that I've started rewriting! _

_So yeah, besides that, review! No flames please. Bye1_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 02: Burn_


	2. Episode 02: Burn

**_Warning: _**_Fire, fire alert! Burning building and yadiyada! =3 Plus yaoi! Don't like Don't read! _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Only this idea and the oc's. The rest belongs strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. ^^_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 02: Burn_

_Eight years ago_

* * *

_Twenty-year-old Sasuke Uchiha walked happily along the hallways of Konohagakure University. His face was flush and he stared out into space as he walked right into the wall. Everyone watched and cringed at the loud thud he made when he had hit the ground. _

_"Sasuke-san, are you alright?" a girl with long bluish hair asked her voice was soft with concern evident in it. _

_The raven smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "Thanks Hinata." The girl, Hinata smiled back and nodded. _

_"No problem. What's gotten into you lately? You've been spacing out for a whole week." She knew her cousin's best friend was acting very strange and seemed completely obvious that he was in love. But with whom? _

_Sasuke shrugged. "It's nothing really." He said. Hinata scoffed. "Yeah right, of course it's something, Sasuke. I believe you're in love." Sasuke's eyes widned. _

_"How did you–?" _

_"The signs were there. You were just oblivious to it." She shrugged. Sasuke sighed. _

_"But what if –what if he doesn't have any interest in me. I mean we've got nothing in common." Hinata raised an eyebrow. Sasuke, you're in college, your major deals with medics and stuff like that. You've volunteered at the hospital with Sakura and Ino a couple times throughout highschool. Plus, you want to go to medical school! You want to become a doctor and save people's lives. –Right?" she asked leaning in slight, hoping that she was right on that part. _

_Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Of course, but he wants to be in the police force." He frowned. "Like my brother is going to be and parents are."_

_"Well, from my knowledge, your brother is a rookie am I correct?" Sasuke nodded. _

_"Well, then you've got nothing to worry about." _

_"Huh?" Sasuke blinked. _

_"I can't say I'm a big fan of incest but–"_

_"No!" Sasuke blushed deeply. "I don't like my brother that way you crazy creep!" he shook his head. "I-I'm in love with his fr-friend Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata smirked. _

_"Finally I got it out of you. I was right all along." _

_"What? What the hell do you mean?" he asked and Hinata just got up and began walking to class. "Hinata!" the raven yelled after her as he began to get up. _

_"Hey!" _

-oOo-

Hinata Hyuga rolled her eyes at the memory of her best friend admitting to her that he fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki. Head detective of the police force. She loved Sasuke as a brother, and was very protective of him. She had even got to medical school with him while her cousin and Naruto went to Konohagakure Police Academy.

She studied the body of the young girl that had been murdered. She figured her death was about three months ago. She was a waitress at Konoha's restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen. The same one she knew Naruto loved, not more than Sasuke, though. Her major was forensic science and this was where she was. In the unit of the police force. But that was before she went to medical school with Sasuke. However, she didn't become a doctor, just a forensic scientist.

"Did you get anything?" a voice asked from behind her. Hinata gasped and jumped three feet in the air. She sighed in relief. _Oh, it was only Kiba-kun._

"You startled me." She said. The brunette haired officer grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Hinata shook her head. "It's alright. I've managed to find out how along ago her death was."

"How long?" Kiba asked.

"About three months ago." She answered. "She was a waitress working at Ichiraku's." Kiba's mouth hung open.

"You mean that damn ramen place Naruto was so obsessed with?"

Hinata giggled. "Yeah, that's the one."

Kiba grimaced. "Gee, that must be a sight to see after working a full day. The poor owner and his daughter. God she must've traumatized."

"Well, the thing is, neither the own or his daughter saw Maki Hayagawa's body. It just…was never found until the third month when three siblings were hiking in the words." Kiba's eyes darkened.

"Okay, now that must be traumatizing."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "Defiantly," she replied. "Though to be honest the autopsy when extremely well. Shikamaru-san found out that she was stabbed at least seven times in several different places." She showed him different pictures of the dead girl's stab wounds.

"Have there been some killed before this girl?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, eight years ago, Sasuke Uchiha's parents were killed. They were shot. His father was shot in the arm then the chest and his mother was shot in the chest. They both were left for dead in their own house." Kiba's eyes were wide and he swallowed thickly.

"I don't think I like this case at all." Hinata chuckled.

"I didn't think you would." She said.

"Anything else you find?"

"Well, the details are pretty gruesome. Do you think you can handle that?" she challenged him, smirking. Kiba glared.

"Lay it on me."

"She was raped." Kiba froze and Hinata shook her head. "No, let me rephrased that. My theory is that she had sexual intercourse with a lover then was two months pregnant and of course was kidnapped, raped, and killed then and there."

"That's a little too gruesome, Hinata," Kiba pointed out. "Who could have done that?"

Hinata frowned and shrugged. "We don't know. Remember the killer is unknown."

"Well, there are possibly suspects." Kiba said, speaking his thoughts out loud.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Go on." She urged him.

"Orochimaru. Kabuto Yakushi, Yuuka Kaneko, and Kuroi Nakashima." He replied. "They were the prime suspects that Asuma-taichou informed me of." Hinata nodded her head slowly. "Ah…"

-oOo-

Sasuke yawed tiredly feeling the aftermath from last night. He turned his gaze over to see a note on the pillow that Naruto was once laying on. The raven sighed in relief know that he could have been. He had known one Naruto's subordinates for a long time, Kiba Inuzuka, who specialized in the K-9 unit. His sister, Hana, was a vet for the dogs there, especially his dog, Akamaru. _Come to think of it, I've never seen Kiba in a while now. _He thought as he lay back down.

The raven felt Chidori nudge at his head, purring loudly. She mewed, clawing the bed sheets making herself comfortable. Sasuke smiled and petted her. "Hey, princess, you sleep well?" The cat mewed in reply as she lay down on Sasuke's lap. _I should call in. _he thought. He picked up the phone and called in for the day before taking a painkiller.

"Alright, what do I plan to do today…?" he pondered for a moment. "Getting breakfast in would be nice." Chidori mewed in anticipation get up off the bed and into the dining room where her bowl was. Sasuke smiled. _You're such a fuzzball._

He slowly got off the bed feeling a little bit of pain left, but that was okay, it was at least to get to the kitchen and dining table. He managed to get to the kitchen without falling over. He gave Chidori her food before making himself some bacon and eggs. Once he was done with that he went to read his book that he wanted to finish from the other night. He sat in a comfortable silence with Chidori on his lap until he smelt something related to smoke. The Prussian cat mewed, fear in her eyes, and she bit at Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke grabbed the picture of him and Naruto and his necklace that the blonde had given him on their anniversary and stuffed them in a small handbag. He then grabbed Chidori who was clawing him for dear life.

Fire trucks could be heard from outside, police and ambulance sirens could be heard also. The smoke as he moved through the apartment got worse. He coughed as he felt the front door. It was really hot. _Shit!_

He tightened his hold on Chidori who nuzzled into his chest. The raven got up and went to the bathroom, taking his cat and most valuable stuff with him. Once he was inside, he put Chidori down and open the window, moving the curtains out of the way before doing so. The cat jumped on the toilet then on the windowsill. She jumped out scaring the hell out of Sasuke for it. Fireman came in and opened the bathroom door. "Uchiha-san!" one called. Sasuke turned around and ran towards the firemen.

The man took Sasuke's hand a pulled him into his chest, leading him through to the other fireman with him. The second man took an extra trench coat and a wet rag for Sasuke to breathe in and out. Once they were all out, they took Sasuke to the ambulance to sit down and get checked.

"Sasuke!" he heard a voice yell. The raven looked up to see Naruto running towards him. _Naruto! _The blonde ran over and took him into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank god you're alright." Sasuke nodded.

"I'm glad too." He said.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-san!"

More voices called his name, the one he recognized were his brother Itachi, and his fiancé. Satori put on hand on her heart. "Oh, thank goodness." She sighed in relief. Itachi looked as pale as the eye could see. He thanked the heavens that his little brother was alright. "Aniki," Sasuke mumbled softly. Itachi smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'm glad you're alright, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha nodded. "Thanks."

Chidori jumped on his lap nuzzling into his chest. He smiled in relief. "Hey, princess." The cat mewed in reply at the nickname. He ruffled her thick fur. "I'm happy your safe too." He sighed. "Looks like we have to stay at someone's house huh?" he asked Naruto who was staring out into space.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto?" he called. "Naruto!" he called again this time snapping the blonde out of the daze.

"Huh?"

"Where do we go now?" he asked. Naruto glanced at the burning apartment then back at his lover. "I want you to stay with Itachi and Satori. I also want you to be very careful."

Sasuke blinked. What was he talking about? "Naruto you're scaring me, what's going on?"

Itachi watched Naruto's expression carefully before he spoke, "Naruto do you think this is related–?" The blonde turned to Itachi meeting his gaze.

"What do you think?"

Itachi paused for a moment. "We'll just have to find out then, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Exactly."

"Wait a minute! Satori and Itachi's guest room doesn't really have much room on the bed for two, Naruto." The blonde gave Sasuke a small smile.

"I know that," he replied and the raven's eyes widened.

"No! I won't let you stay at someone else's house!"

"Sasuke, I'm staying with my parents. You being with Itachi is just going to protect you until I get another apartment also." Sasuke frowned.

"Naruto, there's plenty of room in the living room. The couch has a pull out bed, though I doubt you want to hurt your backs." Satori pointed out, suddenly second-guessing it. Itachi sighed.

"We'll investigate this in the morning right now we better get you to our apartment, Sasuke." He said before looking at Naruto. "You better be careful."

The blonde scoffed. "Since when am I ever _not_ careful?"

Sasuke held Chidori in his arms, she was purring as she slept. The raven furrowed his brows, tears welling in his eyes. "Naruto…" he whispered.

The blonde cupped Sasuke's cheeks and kissed him passionately. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I love you."

"I love you too." Sasuke replied after they had broken the kiss. _Be careful, Naruto, _he pleaded in mentally. _Please…_

-oOo-

It had been five hours later since, Sasuke and Naruto's apartment had burned down into uncontrollable flames. Itachi had informed Sasuke, who was lying in the guess room, that Naruto had made it safely to his parents house. Sasuke felt relief rush through him. His heart pounded loudly and it hurt being separated from Naruto. Chidori slept in her own bed, that Satori and Itachi had gotten her just in case they were going to visit or something bad had happened.

Sasuke took out the valuables that he had taken from his apartment and carefully set them on the nightstand. He knew he had forgotten his favorite book but he didn't care. His necklace and picture of him and Naruto were the most he cared for. And Chidori.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" he yelled his voice horsed from the crying. The door carefully opened, revealing Satori, who was smiling at him with a plate of food.

"Here," she said placing the plate on the nightstand after moving the pictures a little further away. "I think you should really eat, it's not healthy." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. Satori raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" she asked. Sasuke blushed turn his head away.

"For causing you and Itachi so much trouble."

Satori chuckled and shook her head. "Sasuke me and Itachi both love you so much. Not as much as Naruto but a good portion of it." She said pulling Sasuke in a warm hug. "I made an oath, when your parents died eight years ago; I made an oath to protect you at all costs along with Itachi and Naruto. However, Naruto didn't know who you are so it was just me and Itachi ready to risk our lives protecting you."

"Itachi's got you to protect too," Sasuke pointed out and Satori nodded her agreement.

"Yes, but he also knows I can take care of myself." She giggled. "Now, eat up before this gets cold. I made all your favorites." She smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Satori replied.

-oOo-

Naruto sighed as his parents-his mother-took him in a bone-crushing hug. Her eyes were teary and red from the crying. The blonde smiled softly and rubbed his mother's back soothingly. "Naruto, son, how's Sasuke-kun?" his father, Minato Namikaze, asked. He knew his son was in the police force and he knew Sasuke would be against it. Naruto smiled. "Still fully against this whole particular thing but mainly it's this case that's he hate so much."

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, asked whipping her eyes. "I don't blame the poor guy."

"Yeah, well, I don't need to explain how his parents died do I?"

Minato shook his head with a scowl. "No, you do not. I don't want to hear it anyway. As proud as I am of you, I agree with Sasuke being fully against this whole thing." The man closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Kushina went into the kitchen to make some as Naruto and Minato went to sit down on the couch and watch television.

To Naruto's luck, his dad had turned on the news. He cursed under his breath. Minato's own cerulean blue eyes widened. "Y-You're apartment burned down!" he blurted out, mouth gaped open. Kushina had walked in with the tea and looked at the TV. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god. That's terrible, Naruto why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to, after you got us tea." He sighed.

"But this is as good a time as any, I guess."

Kushina frowned. "Oh you poor baby. What about Chidori? Is she alright?"

"Chidori?" Naruto asked his brows furrowed. "Yeah she's alright. Safe and sound with Sasuke, Itachi, and Satori." Minato blinked. "Sasuke's with Itachi and his fiancé?" Naruto nodded.

"Oh, Naruto you both could have stayed here." Kushina said in a scolding tone. The blonde detective shook his head.

"No," he replied. "I have to find out if this fire is related to this case. There have been countless murders all over Konohagakure and I don't think a fire can relate to that."

"Well, that's information not needed for me to hear." Minato shook his head. He was a police officer himself, but he retired after his partner Fugaku Uchiha was shot and killed. Kushina had retired also with the same reason. Sasuke and Naruto's parents were all best friends. They couldn't be separated from each other. But when Mikoto and Fugaku were shot, they took it pretty hard.

"Well, I don't know, Naruto, I think this case should close." Kushina said with a frown. Naruto turned his head to his mother. "What? Why?!"

"You know why. The murders, this fire. Naruto, this could be so dangerous and Sasuke would be devastated if you died."

"Well, I won't die." Naruto said stubbornly. "Whoever's doing this should burn in hell." He growled.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_How was that? Good? Bad? Like? Love? Hate? Review and tell me! No flames please. Bye~_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Episode 03: Amaranth_


	3. Episode 03: Amaranth

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own this idea and the oc's involved with this story._

**_Warning: _**_Lemon/Lime-not as graphic more romantic lovey-dovey. Violence/gore is in here too it may be a little graphic. However, if this disturbs you (any of the following) please leave. __**You Have Been Warned.**_

**_Author's Note: _**_The title for this one, the dictionary meanings I'm going to give you to avoid anyway confusion or to satisfy curiosity here. _

_1): Any plant of the genus Amaranthus, typically having small green, red, or purple tinted flowers. Certain varieties are grown for food. _

_2): An imaginary flower that never fade._

_3): A type of purple or a color purple. _

_The second definition is the many one you'll be looking. It's also a song by Nightwish. That's where I really go it from. I just wanted to explain in case the title sparked any curiosity and such. :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 03: Amaranth_

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka slammed his hand on Tsunade's desk angrily, his eyes seeking blood. Hinata moved forward to stop Kiba from further harming anything to do with his reputation. The brunette growled and reluctantly backed down. Tsunade let out a heavy sigh before she released the information.

"As, I was about to say. There was another murder at the location of where your apartment used to be." She said looking at the report. "Speaking of, did you find any information of how that started?" Kiba opened his mouth to reply but thought that it was a little too gruesome even for him.

"Yes, Kiba? What were you going to say?" she asked him.

The brunette tensed slightly then nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I had Akamaru sniff out something or maybe some people that were buried under there when the building collapsed but anyway," he sighed. "Akamaru got off task and found a letter."

Hinata, Itachi, Naruto, and Tsunade, raised an eyebrow. "A letter?" they chorused. Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, it was directed to Naruto."

Said blonde narrowed his eyes. "What did it say, Inuzuka." Naruto asked his voice low and released quiet conviction.

"It should be in the lab. Ino's got it to look at the fingerprints." Tsunade nodded.

"I see."

"I'm going to go see how she's doing with it." Hinata said turning towards the door. Then she stopped. "Kiba, come with me,"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Hinata gave him a look. His eyes widened in realization.

"O-Oh!" he chuckled nervously. "Right, come on Naruto, Uchiha." he said. Itachi and Naruto nodded their heads before bowing in respect of Tsunade and leaving for the lab.

"So, what is it?"

"When I was doing an autopsy of the last victim. Kiba and I discussed how long her death was and whom she worked for." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, and who did she work for?"

"Ichiraku's Ramen restaurant." This made Naruto pale, thinking the worse.

"I don't think I want to go there again." Itachi chuckled. "I don't think the murder happened there, but if it did and you stopped going to that place, I'd think Sasuke would smile in triumph." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Go on, Hinata." He said and the girl giggled.

"Anyway, her death was three months ago or about that time. It was clearly obvious that she was a waitress there." She put her thumb on her chin in a thinking manner. "Her name was Maki Hayagawa right?" she asked. Naruto and Itachi nodded.

"Hmmn, well, Ino and I found long black hair samples. And the ones we immediately thought of and ruled out were you and Satori." She glanced at Itachi who suddenly got his color back and let out a huge breath of relief.

"Don't worry, Itachi-kun, we know you'll never do that stuff nor will Satori." She assured. "Though what Kiba informed me." She stopped and turned to them. "Do you recognize the names of Yuuka Kaneko, Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru, and Kuroi Nakashima?" she asked.

Naruto raised eyebrow. _I know Kabuto Yakushi was one and Orochimaru but never have I heard of Kuroi Nakashima and Yuuka Kaneko. _"Two out of the four suspects I know, Hinata. Yuuka Kaneko and Kuroi Nakashima, I don't have a clue."

Hinata nodded. "I see. Well, of course you know Orochimaru and Kabuto are from sound right?"

"Right." Naruto replied. Kiba swallowed and Itachi listened to the intense conversation. "That could only mean–"

"Hinata-san!" a female voice called. Hinata looked over to see Ino running towards them out of the science lab.

"What is it?" she asked. Ino's eyes were wide with fear.

"O-Orochimaru, i-it was him. But I can't know that for sure. I've only compared the fingerprints on the paper. But I also read the note."

Hinata narrowed her silver eyes. "What did it say?"

"I'm coming for you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Then there's something he has against Naruto. Could it be that he's after him because of Minato-san and Kushina-san?" Naruto blinked. "My parents?" Hinata nodded.

"Yeah,"

"What do my parents have to do with–?" He tensed, his eyes widened. "Shit!" he hissed.

"Itachi get the car ready. I need to go find my parents."

"Naruto–" Ino couldn't finish what she was going to say because the blonde and Itachi had already left.

-oOo-

Naruto raced towards his car with Itachi following behind. He slipped on his seat belt as soon as he got and rolled the windows down. Cerulean orbs ment ebony.

"You know you better call Sasuke." Itachi said. Naruto nodded. "I'll do that when I see that my parents are okay first." Itachi refrained from frowning but nodded. "Be careful." He said.

Naruto stared out at the road in silence ready to press on the break. "Go it." And with that he drove away, leaving Itachi who sighed. _Sometimes, Naruto, you let this go to your head._

-oOo-

Blood dripped down Minato's arm; he could tell his ribs were broken. He caught his wife with his free arm that wasn't as bloodied as the other and held her close. Kushina gripped Minato's shoulder tightly, clenching the fabric of his shirt.

"You know you made a big mistake not talking." A feminine voice said. Her icy blue eyes gazed at the knife with amusement. "Now, tell me, Namikaze, where is Sasuke Uchiha?"

Minato glared. "Why the hell do you want to know?" he asked earning himself a cut on the face from the knife the girl had thrown at him. Kushina gasped her eyes wide with horror. "Not giving my answers is going to result in death. Though, what I'm doing to you is just a warning and for the pleasure of me seeing you blood drip from you wounds." She chuckled darkly.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Kushina asked. The girl let her eyes roam Kushina's body. "I'm Kuroi Nakashima. I don't have time to answer any questions you might have. All I want is to please our leader."

Minato blinked. "Leader?"

"Kuroi-neechan! A police man's coming!" A young girl's voice yelled. Kuroi growled and glared at the two. "I'll be back. Don't take this as an idle threat because it isn't." she snarled. _This is just the beginning._ "Kuroi-neechan!" Kuroi growled and replied. "I'm coming!" she looked at Minato with a sinister smirk. _I'll be back next time, and then I'll know where Sasuke Uchiha is. _"See ya." She chimed and winked before leaving with a young girl that looked about the age of sixteen.

Minato felt waves of terror rush through him. He couldn't believe his eyes. "M-Minato…" The man heard his wife call him weakly. He cursed and picked her up bridle style and went straight for the door, which opened the second he got to it. "Naruto!" he gasped.

Naruto's eyes were wide at the sight of them; he quickly took out his phone and called an ambulance for his mother. Minato came out with mere scratches that could easily be taken care of with a first-aid-kit. At least some were. The wound on his arm was a deep and need treatment.

The ambulance could be heard from outside the house and two paramedics with a stretcher took Kushina. They had managed to stop the bleeding but she had lost a lot of blood. "Minato-san, we're going to take your wife to the hospital to get a blood transfer." One of the paramedics said. Minato nodded. "Is she going to be alright?" The man nodded. "Of course, sir. Your wife is just fine. However, it'll be wise to keep her in the hospital for a day or two. You're welcome to stay with her." Minato smiled. "That be nice." The man smiled. "Good. We'll give you a call and have a cot set up for you to say with her for the night after the blood transfer. That'll give us time to look at your arm."

Minato glanced at Naruto. "Do you still need a place to stay?" he asked. Naruto sighed. "Well, this house will be put in for an investigation and you'll be entitled for an interview. I don't know about mom but you'll be needed." He said.

"You mean questioning?" Naruto nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that." Minato chuckled. "Well, I'll be fine, I'm going to stay with you mother and I'm sure security will be tight there. So, you don't have to worry about me."

"Alright dad, I guess now would be a good chance to see Sasuke." Minato gasped. "Sasuke! Naruto you need to protect him!" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"They're after him. The serial killer it's not just one."

"What?"

"Naruto, a woman, very young, long black hair and icy blue eyes. Her name is Kuroi Nakashima. She works for the unknown serial killer." Naruto cursed under his breath. "And she said something about Sasuke?"

"She was asking me and your mother where he was. If we didn't answer she'd hurt us." Naruto nodded. "I see," he straightened up. "You better tell them that when Tsunade questions you dad. You'd be a big help." Minato smiled nervously. "Gee, thanks."

"Hey, what the hell is this?" a voice asked. Naruto looked over to see someone staring at a purple flower of some sort. He raised an eyebrow. _That's an amaranth. _He thought. _It's an imaginary flower that never fades._

-oOo-

That night, Naruto stopped by at Itachi's house to see Sasuke. Itachi was sitting on the couch watching television with Satori who looked over at the door. "Hey, Naruto!" she chimed happily. Naruto nodded his head curtly. "Sasuke's in the guest room," she continued as he took off his coat. "Have fun."

Itachi choked on his tea while Naruto smirked considering the thought. He walked into the guest room and was greet by Chidori who purred. "Hey, princess, been good for papa?" he whispered, closing the door slightly. The cat meowed in anticipation and opened the door by herself to give Naruto and Sasuke privacy. She walked over to the couch and lay down on Itachi's lap like she did Sasuke's.

Naruto closed the door after Chidori had left, and walked towards the bed. He leaned into and gave Sasuke a well-deserved passionate kiss. The raven moaned into the kiss, curling his fingers into Naruto's blonde locks. Naruto pulled away straddling the Uchiha's lips, his hands groping Sasuke's ass. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto deepening the kiss as the blonde licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and the blonde's tongue prodded itself into his mouth, devouring his taste.

Their tongues danced around each of their mouths, savoring every nook and cranny. A small thin string of salvia trailed down Sasuke's chin, his face flushed pink, and his body trembled with pleasure. "Naruto," Sasuke moaned as the blonde attacked his neck, his tongue circling and caressing the sensitive skin. "Sasuke, what do you say we go on vacation? Just you and me." Naruto asked smiling as he greedily licked Sasuke's earlobe, before switching their places so that Sasuke was on top. Said raven's eyes brightened at the thought of going on vacation with only his boyfriend who'd had been working on this case for six years. (They dated during the time Naruto became a rookie and Sasuke was in medical school). "Are you serious? No interruptions?" Naruto shook his head.

"No interruptions."

Sasuke crashed his lips onto Naruto's passionately, his hands roaming around the blonde's clothed body. He slipped one of them in and brushed against the other's nipples. Sasuke tugged at the blonde's shirt wanting it off. The blonde did as Sasuke wanted and took his shirt off, revealing his toned upper body. The young Uchiha licked and suckled on one of Naruto's nipples, loving the soft moans and groans that Naruto was making.

"Sasuke," Naruto grunted as the raven bit at his left nipple. His one hand holding him in place and the other rubbing against Naruto's crotch. Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants and his teeth clenched on the zipper, pulling it down. He gripped the blonde's waistband and pulled it down along with Naruto's boxers.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand cup his aching erection, pumping it slowly up and down. Sasuke let his tongue circle around the tip of the blonde detective's hard cock, deep throating him, much to Naruto's surprise. Half-lidded blue eyes watched the arousing sight in front of him. His cheeks were tinted pink, and he couldn't help the moans that spilled out of his mouth. Sasuke gripped Naruto's member and sucked hard on it, taking it in inch by inch. He did it two more times only to have Naruto warn him, "S-Sasuke I'm–" Sasuke gave him one last suck before the blonde released his load into his boyfriend's mouth. It made Sasuke gag slightly but he swallowed every bit of it.

Licking the residue cum off his hand, Sasuke leaned into kiss his boyfriend's lips. "I love you," he said. "Now, I'm tired let's go to bed shall we?" Naruto's mouth gaped open. "But–But Sasu–"

_"Night, Naruto…" The blonde sighed. At least he got rid of a problem that developed on the way home. He turned his attention to the meowing behind the door. He smiled and got up to let Chidori in the room, instantly plopped down on her bed. Naruto did the same and cuddled with Sasuke before falling in to a deep blissful sleep._

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Episode three is completed! XD I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in a review! No flames please. Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 04: Missing _


	4. Episode 04: Missing

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own this idea and the ocs involved with this story. ^^_

**_Warning: _**_There's nudity, implications of rape (if you squint), language, and a small a lemon. If this disturbs you please leave. **You Have Been Warned.**_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 04: Missing_

* * *

Itachi sighed as he listened to a woman report that her daughter, Setsuna Fujihara, was missing. She had been out with friends then suddenly didn't come back. Her mother, Satsuki Fujihara, sat in front of Tsunade's desk, crying while her husband, Tatsu Yoshida, comforted her.

"When is your daughter's birthday, Satsuki-san," Shizune Tanaka, Tsunade's assistant, asked. Satsuki sniffled whipping away her tears and replied. "J-June 19th."

"Male or female."

"Female." Tatsu replied. "Why are you asking us all these questions?" Shizune narrowed her eyes at the man. "Well, we need to know a few things about her so we'll at least get a few clues." She said and turned back to Satsuki.

"Do you know any friends that were with her?"

"Th-There was her best friends, two of them, one of them were from a big family like Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuga. Of course there's a lot more than that but this one was known off the border of Konohagakure." Satsuki explained. "Riichirou Kiyomizu and Mieko Ishikawa. Riichirou's the one from the Kiyomizu family." Shizune gave a short nod. "Yes, thank you Satsuki-san, Tatsu-kun. We'll be sure to investigate. Do you know the location of where your daughter went?"

"Setsuna usually goes to Sunagakure with Riichirou and Mieko since they were in Suna University there together." Tatsu said. Shizune gave another nod. "Alright, thanks again. We'll tell you as soon as we can if we find you daughter. Have faith though alright." She said. Another shed of tears fell from Satsuki's eyes. How could she have faith when there's a possibility her daughter, her _only _daughter could be missing?

"I'll try, thank you, Shizune-san."

"Satsuki-san," Itachi called. The woman looked at him with her puffy red eyes. "One last question, do you mind?" he asked softly. Satsuki gave him a forced smile and shook her head. "Not at all, Uchiha-sama." Itachi scoffed.

"Uchiha-sama would be my father whom had passed away eight years ago. Call me Itachi," he smiled kindly. Satsuki smiled and nodded. "Alright, Itachi-kun, what would you like to ask?"

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's eighteen." Satsuki replied. Itachi nodded. "Thank you, Satsuki-san," he bowed politely. "You two may go home now, please have faith, and don't give up hope." Tatsu smiled at the Uchiha. "Don't worry about us, I don't think we will, at least I won't." he inwardly frowned looking at his wife.

"Satsuki why don't you wait for me outside?" Tatsu asked with a small smile. The woman nodded and went to go sit down outside the office. Itachi closed the door and the room was quiet.

"I'd watch her if I were you, Tatsu-kun. It's very likely she could be suffering from depression." Tatsu's eyes widened and he nodded his head in agreement. "She is. I've been watching out for her for the past week. I've had a friend of mind take care of her while I was at work. Even her boss gave her some time off because he was worried about."

Shizune nodded. "Well, if she suddenly has thoughts of suicide let this person know immediately." She gave him a card that recommended him to Sasuke Uchiha. Tatsu nodded and took the card. "Thank you, Shizune-san."

"Also, my husband's a therapist it's your wife's choice but I do recommend her going to him. He'll help her and you with what you're going through." Tatsu chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I don't think that would be needed but I'll think about it. Thank you again," he said and walked out the door. _Sasuke Uchiha huh…he works at Konoha General Hospital, doesn't he? Maybe, I can use him to get my daughter back. But I'll just have to think about it first. I want to know if she's alive or not._ He thought. _If Setsuna is alive then I'll kidnap this guy and get her back. A life for a life. Is what they always say…_

-oOo-

Sasuke walked along the hallway in Konoha General Hospital, the head nurse, Sakura Haruno, walking by him talking about her new baby that she had on August fifth. As she continued talking about her son, Sasuke turned around with one eyebrow raised in annoyance and that simple gesture shut her up. She blushed and lowered her head.  
"S-Sorry, it's just it's been a month since I've been back working, Lee's taking care of him now with Sadako-san and Gaara-kun." Sasuke sighed. "I know that, Sakura. I'm very happy for you. I wish your son well. I hope that me and Naruto can come visit…just not right at the moment with all these happenings." Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god you mean those deaths and disappearances?" she swallowed. "I-I don't know if I can do this…" She felt as if she couldn't breathe and her palms were sweaty. Sasuke came to her aid and calmly rubbed her back. "Sakura, calm down and don't worry. You have a very strong husband and there's two people there with him to help you." He said. "Speaking of, are Gaara and Sadako's kids okay?"

Sakura looked at him like he had grown two heads. "What do you mean?"

"Three months ago a young girl's body was frowned. Her name was Maki Hayagawa."

"Oh god! That was Kankuro's girlfriend! They had a huge fight that night and Maki-chan disappeared." She gulped. "They found her body?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Sakura let out a shaky breath. She couldn't believe this. "Was Kankuro there to identify her body?" Sasuke shook her head. "No, Isako, Jiro, and Takeru were the ones that found her dead in the woods when their family went on a hike with Kankuro to get his mind off her." Sakura sighed. "Finding Maki dead didn't help huh?" Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "No, not at all."

The pinked haired nurse ran a hair through her hair. "I just wished she was alive so that Kankuro-kun could be happy…" Sasuke nodded in agreement. _That's all we can agree to._

-oOo-

Tatsu swallowed the lump down his throat along with his fear. He remained quiet throughout the walk towards this person, Orochimaru's, office. Once they had got to the office, a hand gripped his shoulder, and hot warm breath caressed his skin. "Hope you make it out alive." The man said, smirking a sinister smirk before leaving. As soon as they got out of earshot, one of them, Tatsu could make out, had said that he wouldn't make it out alive. The man let out a breath before opening the door and walking in. His green eyes meeting dark midnight orbs.

"Who might you be?" A man with long feathery silver hair that slanted to the side he wore a black eye patch and a mask that cover half his face to match. Tatsu's eyes widened when he saw his daughter unconscious on the floor, naked, bruised, and full of blood. Tatsu narrowed his eyes. "What have you done to my daughter?" he demanded.

"Oh her?" the man asked grinning. "I had a little fun but she couldn't handle it after she had a beating." He shrugged. "Just a little tip, I'm not the one you're looking for. I just work here."

"I want my daughter back." Tatsu said as he went to Setsuna's aid, picking her up bridle style.

"Tsk, she's probably already dead from the bleeding. There's nothing you can do, old man." He scoffed. Tatsu gripped his daughter tightly but not as tight so he didn't hurt her more. Setsuna's eyes fluttered open, half lidded. "D-Daddy," she said barely above a whisper. Tatsu smiled at her. "Hey, baby, don't worry I'll get you the hell out of here." He looked at the man. "I'll make a deal with you." Setsuna's eyes widened. Daddy–!"

The man raised a thin dark eyebrow. "What is it?"

"For my daughter's life," he paused. "I'll exchange it for my help in whatever." _"Tatsu, we really need this to work. If you believe so strongly that Setsuna's alive, you must do this." _He heard Tsunade's powerful voice in his head. _A life for a life,_ he thought, _I'm doing this for the benefit of my daughter. I don't care if I die._

"D-Daddy," Setsuna's voice was hoarse. "R-Riichirou…a-and Mieko…they're here too g-get them out pl-please." She begged. Then suddenly the room flashed red and the man at the desk cursed. "Shit! Why does that asshole keep popping this on us?"

Tatsu raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Kakashi!" a woman's voice called. "Let's get out of here! This place is going to blow."

"What?!" Tatsu asked in horror. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Shut hell up and let's go. Move!"

"Sir, let me see her." A brunette asked. Tatsu stepped back protecting his daughter. "I won't hurt her, sir. My name's Kaname Yamashita. My partner's is Kakashi Hatake. I hope he didn't make you believe he did this to your daughter." She said with a sigh. Tatsu snorted and decided to trust her. "If he didn't do it then who did?"

"Well, there's a lot to take in here." Kaname said. "Kakashi's my husband. We have a two-year old son at home who is being babysit by Kakashi's father, Sakumo." Kaname wrapped a blanket around Setsuna and gave her some pain meds to hold her off for the moment. "Kakashi is the ghost clear?"

"I've been saying that for the past minute you know?"

Kaname glared. "I don't need the foul mood." _This is what I get for marrying someone who's bipolar. _She thought. Kaname looked at Tatsu and said, "We better go before his mood changes again. And it'll change quickly."

"How about we get a move on here," Kakashi growled and shot his gun at one of the men. "Wait a minute, you said you worked here."

"Yeah, this is part of my job as an ANBU. I'm undercover. Don't give me away!" he hissed. Kaname sighed. "Kakashi cool the tude, please." The silver-haired man grumbled a little before continuing to lead their way out, still holding his gun. Kaname did the same with her own gun, but she wished that she was at home with her baby boy. "There's the exit." Kakashi said and Kaname and Tatsu sighed in relief. _Thank goodness…_

The three (minus the unconscious and hurt Setsuna) cringed when they heard a huge explosion coming from far away. Kakashi cursed and moved Tatsu and Kaname to the front of him just in case if another bomb explodes. They soon ran out the building and far from it too before it burst into flames. Kaname felt to the ground on her knees, thanking god that she didn't die. Kakashi knelt down to her level and pulled her into a hug. He put his attention on Tatsu who was still holding Setsuna in his arms. "We better get her to medical attention. Fast."

-oOo-

_Seven years ago…. _

_Sasuke walked into the restaurant that looked to be the right place since he notice the good-looking blonde he had a crush on since for a year (if not more). He walked up to the blonde after take a deep slow breath. Said man looked up and grinned at him. "You must be the great Sasuke Uchiha I've heard so much about." the blonde said, his voice low and sexy. Sasuke swallowed and tried not to tremble in pleasure. "Yes, I am. Though I'm not 'great'." He shook his head. Naruto scoffed. "Please, every girl in the school loves you." he crossed his arms. "Unlike your brother who has a girlfriend. They must've moved on to you after he began dating." _

_"I never thought that you were an asshole." Sasuke said with a harsh glare. Naruto put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I've known your brother since highschool. He's told me you parents are cops and frankly. I don't feel like getting arrested by them so," he gestured to the seat crossed from him. "You wanna sit?" Sasuke nodded, "Thanks."_

_"You probably know my name since Hinata and Kiba's talked about me a lot with you huh?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, and Itachi." Naruto nodded. "I've heard. He said while you stayed with him you were in a daze for a whole year." Sasuke blushed. "It's alright you know," Naruto assured him and Sasuke relaxed a little. "No one's really every fallen for me that fast before." He continued a small tint of blush on his face. "I mean, I'm usually loud, obnoxious, and I'm a klutz." He paused. "Well, I used to be," he said. "Well, how old are you? What's your major? Do you go to me college too?" Sasuke unconsciously asked, wanting to know more. Naruto chuckled. "Slow down there," he said. "I'm 21 in my second year of college. I go to KU –Konoha University." He answered. "My major would be crime fighting and criminal justice. I want to be a police officer like my parents. I've always wanted to do that." He grinned and Sasuke swallowed. "That's sort of a dangerous job." He mumbled. Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, but the thrill of it sounds awesome! My dad–even though I worry about him and my mom both being police officers–used to tell me stories about that when I was little after they got home." Sasuke smiled. "Those stories must be exciting." Sasuke commented. _

_"They still are," Naruto answered before thanking the waitress for her delivering their food. They're about ready to retire. I think they did after their partners both died six months ago." Naruto frowned. "Itachi told me your parents and mine were best friends." Sasuke frowned at the mention of his parents. "I-It's kind of touchy subject." He said. Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh, s-sorry. You must've taken it hard huh?" _

_"Yeah, but not as hard as your parents. I had my brother there to comfort me and his girlfriend help me cope with the drama." He shrugged. _

_"I'm glad you're over it. I hope your parents rest in peace." Sasuke smiled. "Thank you." Naruto blushed and snickered. _

_"No problem."_

-oOo-

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's talented tongue circled his erect member. He sucked hard on the blonde's cock, tasting the pre-cum that leaked out. Naruto closed his eyes shut tightly, shivering in pleasure as Sasuke's tongue ran up his member and took him in, giving him long and painful sucks. "Ha…Sasuke," The blonde grunted out as Sasuke stopped sucking him off and he moved in for a kiss.

Their tongues danced as Naruto's hands groped Sasuke's ass, spreading his cheeks, before he got the lube out and spread some on his fingers (index and middle). He then, once they were think with lubricant, he prodded one of his fingers into Sasuke's entrance making it through the first ring of muscle easily. Sasuke pulled away, face flushed, body trembling with pleasure while his skin glistened with sweat. He removed Naruto's finger and shook his head. "N-No prep, we just had sex before…"

Naruto blinked a couple times before he smirked. "I see, and then you don't mind me fucking you raw?" Sasuke rolled his eyes before he gasped in surprised when Naruto slapped him, not hard though. "So beautiful, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled licking the nape of Sasuke's neck. "Naruto, d-don't tease." The blonde's smirk widened and he thrusted his cock up into Sasuke slowly, not wanting to hurt the raven even if they just had sex before. Once he was fully in, Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder's tightly, digging his nails into the blonde's skin as his (Naruto's) movements begun to go faster and faster.

Soon, they were at their limit, Sasuke screamed Naruto's name as he came on their chests. With three final thrusts, Naruto came soon after, releasing his warm seed into Sasuke. The blonde collapsed on to Sasuke and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Naruto removed himself from Sasuke and got up to clean him and the raven up. Once he was finished, he snuggled with Sasuke and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Yes, I made Kakashi bipolar. I like the thought of that so if you don't like it leave it be please. He's still his pervy self anyway. :D Review, review, review! No flames please. Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 05: Digging the Grave_


	5. Episode 05: Digging the Grave

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina, Minato, and all other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

_Satori, Haruka, Ami, Megumi, and all other oc's belong to me. :)_

**_Warning: _**_Blood/Gore may or may not be graphic. Bewarned for safety. ^^_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 05: Digging the Grave_

* * *

Silence. That was all there was, just plain torturous silence. Kiba couldn't believe what he had just heard. Naruto had just agreed to become an ANBU agent. Even Itachi and Shizune were surprised. Tsunade looked as if she were going to faint. She was so pale. The dog lover couldn't take it anymore; the silence itself was too maddening.

"Naruto, do you even think before you agree to things?!" Kiba asked with an intense glare. Naruto snorted.

"What do you mean?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, you idiot! Sasuke, won't like this, not at all man." Itachi nodded his agreement.

"Kiba's right for once, Naruto. Sasuke would die if something happened to you while you'd be on a mission."

"Now wait a minute you two." Tsunade said stopping the future fight. "Sasuke will be informed and he be notified that Naruto is going to be under training for ANBU. He won't do any missions." She shook her head. "Not yet anyways."

"Well, what about his birthday tomorrow?" Shizune asked and Naruto winced at the mention of his birthday.

"Ever hear the saying 'Digging your own grave'?" Kiba asked ignoring the question on Naruto's birthday. He looked at the blonde straight in the eyes. "Well this is what it is. You're going to dig your own grave before you can ask him, Naruto."

Naruto swallowed thinking long and hard. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Itachi. "I know you want this and I'm glad. But Naruto, for Sasuke's sake, stay with him."

Kiba scoffed. "Don't think Naruto's the only one that doesn't have a loved one who hates this job." Now it was Itachi's turn to cringe. _Shoot, Satori…_

"What about you Kiba?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "We're not even engaged…" he paused and blushed. "Yet." Itachi and Naruto laughed.

"Right, well, I'll give it some thought." Naruto said before turning to Tsunade. "Hey, do you mind me taking off a couple weeks? I wanna spend some alone time with Sasuke." Tsunade smiled and nodded knowing the real reason behind the request.

"I hope you know, Naruto, that's a risk right?" Naruto grinned. "I'll be taking a gun and my Konoha Police badge. I know the risk. Besides," his grin widened. "I have a friend there that if something's bound to happen, he'll take care of Sasuke."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and spoke up. "Naruto, I'd call me if I were you and bring Sasuke straight to the train in Suna. Then he'll be safe with me." Then the raven crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't you have to go to my wedding?" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, of course we'll go. Sasuke wouldn't miss it for the world." Itachi nodded smiling.

"Good, Satori would be happy. Me I wouldn't mind at all." He said and Naruto gave him a look. "Okay, fine, I need my best man there with me." The blonde snorted and rolled his eyes.

"When is it, Itachi-kun?" Shizune asked. Itachi smiled brightly. "Monday coming up would be our wedding shower." He replied. Tsunade and Shizune grinned smiling. "We'll be sure to come and help her pick out the perfect wedding dress." Tsunade said. Itachi scoffed. "She's got that covered with a couple of friends." He said.

"Oh," Shizune said with a short nod. "When are the bachelorette/bachelor parties?" Itachi paused.

"I think they would be…October…the second week of October. I really don't remember. Satori's the one planning the dates. Our wedding day's going to be February 28th."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Well, you've got a lot to do." Itachi scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly. "Well, Satori's mom and dad's handling the wedding preparations. A couple of her friends are helping pick out the dress. And for the parties…I think we're just going to have a girls/guys night out." He shrugged.

"What about the engagement party?" Shizune asked. "Did that already happen?" Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, a few months ago. Satori and I've been together since well forever. I'd say specifically it would be highschool." He said. "Exactly eight years." Kiba nodded.

"I'll make sure to be at the wedding." He grinned. Itachi nodded.

"That'll be wonderful, Kiba."

Naruto looked a bit annoyed after the conversation had changed topic onto Itachi's wedding. He rolled his eyes internally and turned his attention to his cellphone. _A text message from Sasuke…_The blonde glanced at the clock and gave an absent nod. "Tsunade, I have to go. I'll think about it later on." The blonde haired woman smiled and waved goodbye to Naruto.

"Alright, Uzumaki, drive safe." Naruto smiled and waved back.

"Don't worry I will."

About five minutes after Naruto left, the topic of their conversation changed drastically. Kiba, Itachi, and Shizune glared at Tsunade who didn't seem fazed. "Tsunade-sama, don't you think this is too dangerous for Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked before faltering. "I mean he may be strong and smart but this person, this _person_, is dangerous."

Tsunade looked up with serious hazel eyes. "Shizune, I'm not going to give this job to, Naruto." she said shaking her head. "His parents would be proud but there's one person that would be both proud and worried for him. That would be Sasuke." Itachi's glare faded when he had heard his brother's name and Kiba's glare did the same.

"So, you want to protect Sasuke's feelings for Naruto." Itachi said.

"Not exactly. The head of the ANBU wants Naruto to take this job specifically because they think Sasuke's the prime target." Itachi felt a rush of fear in his chest. Kiba put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uchiha, calm down man," the brunette whispered.

Itachi nodded releasing his clenched fists as Tsunade continued, "There's an ANBU that'll be training Naruto for about two weeks. His name is Kakashi Hatake. Once Naruto's finished with his training, either the head of ANBU will think he's worthy to be Kakashi's partner or not." She sighed. "I'm hoping for his and Sasuke's safety that he's not worth the job."

"But Kaname-san needs to see her child." Shizune pointed out. "Kaname's Kakashi-kun's wife. They have a two year old named Aki." She explained to Kiba and Itachi who nodded in understanding. Tsunade gave another nod.

"You're right, Shizune." she replied softly. "Uchiha. Inuzuka. I want none of this conversation outside this room. You got it? If you do," she gave them a death glare that made Kiba shiver in fear. "I'll be forced to castrate you both." She growled.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Kiba and Itachi replied in unison. Tsunade smiled.

"Good. You're dismissed." And with that, the two left the room. Once they were outside Kiba fell to the floor.

"Damn! I hate that glare she has." Kiba said with a sigh. Itachi, for once in his life, agreed with the dog lover.

"I hope Satori won't glare at me like that." He mumbled his thoughts aloud. Kiba gave him a look that said, _"Don't jinx yourself, man." _The man scowled. "Inuzuka, don't look at me like that." He said and left.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" he mumbled before getting up and leaving himself.

-oOo-

Sasuke hummed as he searched for another apartment. He had texted Naruto that he found one with two bedrooms. One could be for guest and the other could be for them. But with an apartment means rent. And for him, he didn't really want to spend the money he had been saving for the vacation Naruto promised to take him on. Satori sat next to him with Chidori on her lap watching intensely herself. Satori cringed with Sasuke slammed his head on the table with a hard _thunk_. Chidori hopped on top of the table and tapped his head with her paw, asking him if he was all right. Sasuke looked up at his cat and Satori and smiled.

"I'm fine if that's what you two are asking me." He said. Satori crossed her arms and narrowed her red eyes.

"I don't think you're fine, Sasuke." She shook her head. Sasuke sighed.

"I want a house of our own, Satori. Before our apartment burned down, Chiyo-san said she had rose the rent." He frowned. "And that's not much. Naruto and I get good pay. We have everything settled. The money we have is safely in a bank. Vacation, food, clothes, rent…and–" He stopped and fell silent.

Satori raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked then her eyes widened. "Wedding money? For a honeymoon? Sasuke you want…" Sasuke growled.

"Yes! I do. I want him to ask me! I can't take it!" he groaned. "I feel like a girl."

Satori chuckled lightly. "I'll make sure not to take that as an insult for all women in the world." She said and put a hand on Sasuke's. "Sasuke, maybe he'll ask you soon just not yet. The vacation is possible." The young Uchiha puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"Well, I want him to ask me now." He looked at Satori with jealous eyes. "You're the lucky one." Satori blinked.

"What? Marrying your brother?" This made Sasuke groan and Satori smiled. "Oh, I see you're jealous that Itachi's getting married before you." This time Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. Satori scoffed. "Sasuke, don't be embarrassed. It's okay." She said.

Chidori gave Sasuke a nudge with her head, purring loudly. She mewed and licked his cheek. Sasuke smiled and petted her softly. "Thanks, both of you."

-oOo-

Naruto walked into the hospital only to be greeted by Sakura Haruno, the head nurse that was in charge of Sasuke. She gave him a warm smile. "Detective Uzumaki." She said with a nod.  
Naruto smiled back and greeted her the same way. "Haruno-san."

Their eyes met in an intense stare along with a troubling silence. "May I see one of your subordinates?" The Uzumaki asked.

Sakura frowned. "What is your suspicion, detective? One of the doctors here did all the murders?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I want to know where Chiyo-obaasan is." The blonde detective scowled at her darkly. "Though I do have my suspicions, right now I'm off duty." Sakura blushed slightly embarrassed. "Well, follow me. I was just on my way to see her now."

They walked over to the room; Sakura had planned to go to. She knocked and opened the door revealing the old women with machinery help her to keep alive. Naruto frowned. "What happened?" he asked.

"Chiyo had a heart attack after she was out of the apartment. Her two great grandchildren, Satoshi and Koneko, were there with her." Naruto looked at her with horror. "Don't worry they're safe." She said and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"We've managed to keep Chiyo alive but I don't think it's necessary anymore."

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice called. "Is this the room where Chiyo is?" Sakura and Naruto turned around to see a woman with sand colored hair and emerald green eyes. Sakura smiled. "Of course come in. I was just going to give her a check up." She said. The woman smiled and walked with her two kids and husband. Sakura's smiled had widened when she saw the man. "Ah, you must be Sasori." She said. The man had red hair and brown eyes. He nodded. "That would be me." He replied. "Is my grandmother alright?"

"Yeah! Is Chiyo-obaasan alright?" one of the kids asked. Sakura nodded and ruffled the little boy's bright red hair. "She's doing well."

"No, she's not." The little girl said standing by the bed. Her mother's eyebrows furrowed. "Koneko? Are you alright?" Koneko looked at her mommy tears brimmed her eyes. "Obaasan's gonna die mama!" she exclaimed bluntly. Sasori looked at his wife. "Haruka?" he asked, puzzled.

"Satoshi come with me and Koneko outside. We're gonna go get you two some snacks for the ride home." She sighed and walked to her husband. "We'll be waiting at the entrance for you. Don't be too long." Sasori kissed her lips.

"Don't worry about me just get Koneko away, okay?" Haruka nodded.

"Let's go you two."

Once Haruka, Koneko, and Satoshi had left, Sakura's featured suddenly turned serious. "Sasori, I'm sorry but your grandmother isn't going to make it. The machines won't do much." She frowned. Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Sakura, I don't really know how to take it. Haruka barely knows her but she feels pity. Satoshi and Koneko will if possible take it pretty hard." He said with a frown. "The last thing Chiyo would want is for me to mourn over her death. She wants me to be happy. That is what she'll be fine with." Sakura nodded.

"Well, your grandmother health aside, have you found anything concerning the deaths around your area?" she asked. Sasori was a police officer himself. He was currently helping with the investigation concerning the murders. He shook his head.

"No, nothing yet." Sakura and Naruto sighed. "Well, thanks for that." Naruto mumbled. "At least you gave it a shot."

Sasori nodded in agreement. "Hey aren't you the kid that was recommended a job as an ANBU?" the red head asked. Naruto nodded. Sasori made sound in reply.

"All the advice I can give you is don't accept it if it seems like too big of a challenge." He said and continued when he saw Naruto's look. "You'll dig your own grave, Uzumaki. Just be careful." Naruto suppressed a groan as Sasori left. _I know damn it! I haven't made my decision yet!_

-oOo-

That night Naruto got home, Satori and Itachi greeted him. The red-eyed woman had said that Sasuke was already in bed. Naruto nodded and went to take a shower. _I must be crazy…_ he thought grumpily. _"You want to take it," _a voice inside his head said. _"But you don't want to die on Sasuke." _That was it. He sighed. Obviously, he thought, why wouldn't it be? He loved Sasuke. He couldn't be away from him. It would be too much. _The head of ANBU will probably call tomorrow…_ he thought depressingly. _Sasuke would be angry if I don't tell him before then._

Once he was out of the shower, he went into bed and cuddled next to Sasuke. His eyes fell shut and he slowly fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. You guys and yell at me for the cliffhanger. I don't mind. ^^ It just give me some pleasure anyways. :D Review! No flames please. Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 06: Targeted_


	6. Episode 06: Targeted

**_Disclaimer: _**_T^T I don't own Naruto...I only wish. The oc's and story line arm mine._

**_Warning: _**_IMPLIED LEMON. The warning still applies though. I forgot to mention the oocness for all the chapters. If you don't like that please don't read. If you do. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 06: Targeted_

* * *

"Sasuke's what?" Itachi asked with a surprised look on his face. Hinata, Ino, Shizune, and Kiba were surprised also to hear this information. Tsunade sighed.

"Unfortunately we can't contact Naruto at the moment because they've gone for a little vacation." She said. "Of course, for Naruto's sake, was well needed." The woman added. Itachi and the others agreed.

"Tsunade-sama, I heard from Naruto that he was taking Sasuke to the hot springs. It wasn't too far from here." Ino pointed out. Tsunade shook her head. "Naruto took Sasuke to the Kiri's hot springs." She said. "It's far." Ino's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Damn," Kiba cursed. "How are we going to tell Naruto now?"

"Don't go all discouraged on me now, Inuzuka," Tsunade said waving off the look she was getting from the said brunette. "Kisame Hoshigaki's wife Mai works at the hot spring they're going to." She smirked. "So, she'll be the one at least monitoring them. Just in case something happens."

"However," Shizune cut in. "Kirigakure has a small town with a hot spring of its own. They could be going there." She said. "It's called the land of waves. A company is running it. Unfortunately that company consists of assassins."

"And those assassins are well trained unlike Naruto." Hinata said suddenly feeling insecure about this. She knew that she wasn't the only one thinking this. Kiba, Ino, Itachi, and Shizune were feeling the same way. Itachi didn't show it though and Kiba tried not to show it but failed miserably.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Ino asked her brows furrowed. Tsunade looked out the window.

"We'll just have to hope that Naruto and Sasuke are going to be safe. And return home safely."

-oOo-

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked out the car window. He blinked owlishly and sat up before fixing the car seat. He looked at Naruto who was still driving. He also looked quite tired. So, he thought to ask if he could drive for the next couple of hours since he got the sleep. Naruto happily obliged stopping at a resting area so they could switch.

"You alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as the blonde yawned. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine just worried about Chidori is all." he lied hoping Sasuke had bought it. Fortunately, for him, the raven seemed to buy it and he hummed in reply.

"Well, the princess doesn't need her daddy's worrying." He said with a smile.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Naruto looked at Sasuke in silence. His eyes boring into the raven. _Just say it! Damn it, you want to spend your life with him! Man up and say it! _"I was offered a new job." He started but it wasn't the topic he wanted. _That wasn't it you dumbass!_ He scolded himself. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes on the road.

"That's wonderful, Naruto." he smiled. "I'm happy for you," he said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, well you know ANBU?" At this Sasuke's grip on the wheel tightened and he felt as if the temperature in the car was getting cold.

"What about it?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice even. Naruto sat up and rubbed Sasuke's thigh.

"I don't know if I want to take the job," Naruto said making Sasuke slightly relieved. "However, I do need the training just to protect you, baby." He said truthfully. "I love you so much, Sasuke. I don't want you to die." Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not worried about dying at the moment when I've got you." The raven replied. "I love you too, Naruto, I don't want you to die either. Training's fine, really. But the actually job–" he bit his lower lip. "I don't want you to take." _Because the one you have is dangerous already…_ Naruto stared at Sasuke who kept his eyes on the road. He bit his own lip and opened his mouth to say something but closed it and fixed the pillow and blanket they had taken for the ride (since it was fall–October.)

"Anyway, Naruto," Sasuke started in an annoyed tone. "You have me and this vaction to focus on. Don't worry about your job. Okay?" Naruto cracked an eye open smiling. He nodded and went back to sleep. "Hey, is this it?" The raven asked. Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. "Yeah, that's it." He said. "Kirigakure Hot Springs Hotel." He yawned.

Sasuke hummed in reply. _I wonder what it's like here. _He pondered. He drove into the parking lot and turned the car off before stretching his arms. "Finally," He breathed out. The Uchiha got out of the car and went into the hotel to check in. Naruto, after five minutes, followed the raven.

As they got inside, the two headed for the front desk. A woman with shoulder length blonde hair and light green eyes smiled and greeted them, "Welcome to Kirigakure's finest hot springs and Hotel. How may I help you?" she asked, before taking a good look at them. "Oh, you must be Naruto Uzumaki." She said pointing at Sasuke.

The raven shook his head. "No, no, that's him." He directed her to the tired blonde leaning on his shoulder. The blonde haired woman smiled.

"Oh, then you might be the lover I see." Sasuke blushed and nodded curtly. "Th-That's me." He stuttered.

The woman chuckled. "My name's Mai Hoshigaki." She introduced. "Correct me if I'm wrong, are you Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes,"

Mai smiled. "I've heard a lot about you since the time Kisame was relocated to Kiri and Itachi got a new partner. How have you been?" Sasuke smiled.

"I've been…wonderful." He said softly as he watched his half-asleep boyfriend fall to the ground. Sasuke and Mai cringed.

"You better get him to a bed and have some pain killers. He hit that floor pretty hard." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, ah, what's our room number?" Mai blinked for a moment. "Oh my, I'm sorry," she sighed. "Being pregnant isn't easy you know?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I don't really but I know people who've experienced it."

Mai laughed. "Alright, Sasuke-kun, your room is 049. It's down the hall to the left." She said. Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you," he said and Mai replied,

"No problem dear."

-oOo-

Satori smiled as she walked into the kitchen with a freshly made chicken potpie. She wore a bright red bandanna and a green apron. She counted the forks and knives to make sure it was enough for her family and Itachi. She turned her attention to Chidori who looked confused as she watched her (Satori). Said woman removed the bandanna and apron and laid them on the couch. She straightened out her dress and made sure her hair was neatly done, knowing her mother would have a fit if it weren't.

The long-haired woman smiled excitedly as she heard the doorbell ring. She walked towards the door with Chidori following behind her curiously. When the Persian saw Itachi, she meowed as if she was greeting him. Said raven smiled and ruffled her black fur. Satori kissed Itachi and welcomed him home. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow when he smelt something.

"What's that?" he asked. Satori blushed.

"Oh, nothing just something fancy for dinner. You remember my family's coming to visit right?" Itachi paused and hesitated to nod. Satori sighed. "My brothers aren't that bad you know." she stated, crossing her arms over her chest her lips pouting. Itachi took a deep breath.

"Your brothers aren't the problem. It's your crazy overprotective dad." He said and Satori laughed.

"Did he really scare you that bad with his rifle?" She kissed his lips. "Hey, if I know any better, my dad would agree with my brothers and say you're the one for me. I mean, we are getting married." She grinned. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly. "Speaking of, your dad knows right?"

He was suddenly greeted with silence and that only worried him more. "Satori, he does know right?" he asked again. Satori sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry…" she said apologetically. "Itachi, I've tried, my brothers even tried telling him! They've even given him hints!" she explained then pouted. "But he only sees me as his little girl, his _only _little girl."

Itachi blinked. "Only…? Oh that's right you were the only girl born in your family. The youngest of course." Itachi pointed out. Satori rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, being the youngest, I was also the smallest. I was born immaturely and that's why I was so small." She frowned.

"Your parents and siblings became overprotective of you." Itachi continued. "I know," he kissed her deeply. "And that's alright." The doorbell rang again but the two were too distracted to pay heed. Then the door open and a booming voice rang throughout the room, "Satori-chan! You're old man is her–"

Satori and Itachi pulled away from each other, both with deeply flushed faces. Satori grinned sheepishly and waved to her father. "Hi daddy..." she said. Itachi, being the normally stoic and brave man he was hid behind his fiancé who raised an eyebrow and whispered, "I'm not a human shield you know." Itachi snorted.

"I'd rather not be torn apart by your dad." The raven whispered back.

"Satori-chan, who is this guy?" her father asked in a low tone. Satori smiled and moved out of the way.

"This, daddy, is my fiancé, Itachi Uchiha." She replied. The man studied Itachi closely noticing the police uniform. Satori's face brightened when she saw a small smile on his face and reached his hand out to Itachi.

"Take care of my daughter, young man." Itachi smiled back and shook his fiancé dad's hand.

"Thank you, Nakano-san, I will." He responded.

"Maiko, are you and the boys coming or what?" Itachi felt a wave of relief rush through his chest. _Thank god, I'm still alive. _He thought, relieved. Satori hugged him grinning happily. She looked up at him and said, "See? I told ya so, didn't I?" Itachi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yes, you did." He cupped her cheek and kissed her chastely. The two pulled away and went to greet the rest of Satori's family.

Hours, later, Itachi and Satori plopped down on the bed with Chidori at their feet. Satori shifted next to Itachi, her head on his chest. "That was fun, huh?" she asked.

The older Uchiha nodded. "Yeah, I've met your brothers, Hisoka, Kai, Dai, and Jin." He said sleepily. "Your mom reminded me of my own. I like her a lot." He kissed her forehead. "She's just as beautiful as you are." Satori blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, let's go to bed. They're staying at a hotel and my mother wants me to spend the day with her." She said. Itachi sulked. "I'll miss you." Satori laughed.

"Good night, tough guy."

-oOo-

_Six years ago…_

_Sasuke groaned loudly as he looked at the calendar. July 23rd his birthday. The young Uchiha had always hated his birthday but for a specific reason. His friends would throw him a surprise party when he didn't want one to begin with. However, this year, the day he turns twenty-three, was different. It was going to be celebrated with Naruto Uzumaki, his boyfriend. This seemed to make Sasuke smile happily, joyously. He got up, went to the kitchen, and saw Naruto cooking breakfast. _

_"Good morning, sunshine," the blonde chirped grinning. "Or should I say birthday boy." Sasuke watched, as the man's grin grew wider after he added the second sentence. Sasuke smiled and walked over to kiss Naruto. _

_"Thanks. What plans do you have for us today?"_

_"Plans?" Naruto asked innocently. "The only plans I have is spend the whole day with my boyfriend." He kissed Sasuke's lips deeply. "Until tonight when I invited your brother and his girlfriend over to celebrate your birthday with us." Sasuke shrugged helplessly. What could he do? He loved Naruto too much to say no. _

_Later that night, Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha and his girlfriend Satori Nakano came over to their apartment and celebrated the younger Uchiha's birthday. They sang "Happy Birthday", ate cake, and gave Sasuke gifts. It was only Itachi and Satori's gifts that he had gotten, so Sasuke figured Naruto had something special planned. _

_A little while later, Itachi and Satori left and Sasuke went to find Naruto before opening his presents when he noticed a soft high-pitched noise coming from Satori's gift. He raised an eyebrow and curiously opened the box that revealed a small Persian kitten. It had fluffy black fur and green eyes. Sasuke smiled and immediately cuddled with it. The kitten meowed and clawed Sasuke's shirt as he petted the cat's fur. "I'm going to name you…" he mumbled pausing trying to search for a good name. _

_"How about Chidori?" Naruto's voice suggested. Sasuke turned his head and smiled brightly. _

_"Chidori…that's a cool name." His boyfriend nodded in agreement. "Yeah, besides it's a girl." Sasuke made an 'o' with his mouth. "Then I would've named her 'Blair'" he said. "It means 'black' in French." He looked at the kitten. "What do you think? Do you like Blair?" The kitten seemed to shake her head and meowed in disagreement. "Okay so Chidori." That was when the kitten mewed happily and licked his nose. Sasuke chuckled. "You're so cute, Chidori." _

_About ten minutes later, Sasuke put Chidori to bed, which was a small pillow and a little tiny blanket since it was cold with the AC on at night. Sasuke had put her next to the bed with the litter box that came with her, beside the bed as well. _

_Sasuke moaned as Naruto kissed him deeply, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke complied, opening his mouth slightly, letting Naruto tongue roam his mouth, devouring every nook and cranny. Said blonde pulled away much to Sasuke's dismay, and showed him a black canvas box. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto wasn't going to…?_

_"Sasuke," Naruto rasped softly taking his time to open the box. A small genuine smile appeared on his face when he revealed a golden-chained necklace with a dark red ruby dangling from it. "Happy birthday, baby." Sasuke gaped at the beautiful necklace that was in front of him now. He smiled and grabbed it, putting it down on the nightstand. _

_"I love it, now," he switched their places. "I was thinking something else, Naruto-sama." He said seductively making his boyfriend shiver in pleasure as his hot breath hit Naruto's skin. Sasuke felt Naruto's hands on his hips. Soon, their clothes were stripped off. Moans, groans, and grunts of pleasure were heard throughout the night. Sasuke moaned in ecstasy as Naruto thrusted up into him, riding out his own orgasm. _

_Sasuke rolled off of Naruto, out of breath, his chest heaving up and down. He cuddled into Naruto and then fell into a deep sleep._

-oOo-

Sasuke smiled tiredly at the memory of his birthday. He wanted to make Naruto's birthday just as special as his was. And to make sure that happened there was to be no interruptions. He shifted slightly against his boyfriend and slowly fell into a deep blissful sleep.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Well, that ended better than I thought. ^_^ I hope you guys like it. Review! No flames please. Bye! _

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 07: Evil Angel_


	7. Episode 07: Evil Angel

**_Disclaimer: _**_The oc's and the story are mine. I don't own Naruto or make any profit off this story._

**_Warning: _**_Blood, violence, gun use, kidnapping, yeah that stuff. **Don't Like Don't Read. You've Been Warned.**_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 07: Evil Angel_

* * *

"Kuroi-neechan, what do you want to do?" Yuuka Kaneko asked looking up at her dark haired teammate. She watched as the girl's eyes lost their light and skin was cold and pale. Yuuka knelt down to close the girl's eyes and wish her peace. Kuroi raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

Yuuka looked at her with emotionless eyes. "My father always does this every time we use to visit my mother. Kabuto-sama, Orochimaru-sama, Kin-neechan, Jirobu-niisan, and the others never did this but I did in secret. Is that bad?" she asked then frowned. "I'm sorry."

Kuroi shook her head. "If it's what you were taught, Yuuka, then be my guest. Can you walk?"

Yuuka nodded. "Yeah, Kabuto-sama was nice to me today. He didn't hurt me too much."

Kuroi watched the girl force a smile as she shook violently. Tears began to sting her eyes and her small pale lips quivered. Kuroi knew that the girl was only sixteen. She was young and her parents think she's dead. Yuuka was also the mastermind behind some of the killings. More or less, she could have a disorder–bipolar or something, Kuroi thought, maybe she did? Who knows?

All she knew that Yuuka Kaneko was a good actor. Her skills in easily tricking people in to her own traps were flawless. "Kuroi-neechan, we should go." Yuuka said her voice changed from a soft girl's voice to a serious, cold one. She (Yuuka) wiped the blood from her shoes and Kuroi did the same. The young twenty year old could remember when Yuuka has first come into the organization, Sound.

A girl with long red hair and brown eyes, her arms crossed, wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that was ripped along the bottom. She headed towards Yuuka and Kuroi with two males. One with orange hair and brown eyes, tanned skin; and another with brown hair and dark brown eyes with a spider tattoo on his neck. Yuuka went back to her usual cheery self as she ran towards them, to greet them. "Kidomaru-nii, Tayuya-neechan, Jirobu-nii! Hi!" Tayuya raised an eyebrow. Wasn't this girl just like a zombie two minutes ago? The red head shook her head and gave a short nod.

"Yuuka-chan, Kuroi-sama, have you killed our target?" Kuroi seemed to point at Yuuka, indicating that the girl was the one who had killed the last person they were targeting.

Jirobu and Kidomaru smirked and pulled Yuuka away from Kuroi and Tayuya. "We've got orders to bring Yuuka-chan to Kabuto." Kidomaru explained when he saw the look Kuroi had given him. Tayuya raised an eyebrow again, this time puzzled at Kuroi who always seemed not interested in Yuuka.

"Why so protective, Kuroi-sama?" The icy-blue eyed woman stared at Tayuya silently before walking forward into their hideout to get their next mission.

Kuroi Nakashima walked into a dark room, meeting golden yellow eyes of a snake like man she and others called their leader. She waited at the entrance of his office for him to speak and let her in. When she heard him say 'Come in', she complied and walked over towards his desk.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kuroi spoke softly her voice full of quiet seriousness. "What would you like me to do about this Sasuke Uchiha, sir?" she questioned, her fists unconsciously tightening and her chest constricting unknowingly to her. She had an emotion inside that wasn't fully known. Kuroi wasn't known for emotion, period, but it took only two seconds for her to snap someone's arm and know immediately that she was beyond angry.

The man turned towards her fully, a sinister smirk on his face. His dark raven hair falling down his back. Lightning flashed, revealing his sickly pale skin. He rounded his ornately carved desk and walked up to Kuroi. "Orochimaru-sama?" she inquired. Orochimaru grinned.

"I want you to capture him and bring him to me. He seems to be the weakness behind Uzumaki." He replied finally. Kuroi ignored the immense joy that surfaced inside her chest, nodded her head she bowed respectfully and turned to exit the room. _I'll be sure not to fail you, Orochimaru-sama. _

-oOo-

_Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day. _Sasuke sang the tune in his head as he watched the downpour outside the hotel window. He moved his attention to Naruto who was looking to be a little nervous even if he didn't really show it through his facial features; his eyes were the most readable, sometimes. "Chidori must be scared." Sasuke heard the blonde mumbled softly. Sasuke felt a sudden anxiousness himself when he heard their cat's name. Ever since Chidori was a kitten, she had been afraid of thunder. She would follow you around and her soft meows were turn into whines and cries. Sasuke had an urge to call Satori and Itachi to see if Chidori was all right and if she was clawing Itachi or Satori (mainly Itachi) to no end.

"Sasuke, I'll be right back. You stay right where you are alright?" Naruto asked, using a protective tone. Sasuke, fallen silent, did what he was told and stayed where he was. Even though, Naruto was worried about their cat, the blonde–and Sasuke knew this–was more worried and protective of him than anything else. Besides, Chidori had Satori and Itachi to take care of her while they were on vacation. Feeling a little fearful, Sasuke got up slowly and walked towards the exit. His eyes widened a fraction as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and then everything turned black.

A dark silhouette of a person appeared in the room, catching the Uchiha before he could hit the floor. Water dripped from the person's clothes and made an effort to tie Sasuke up. Then a second silhouette appeared leaving a note on the bed for Naruto. Dark brown eyes looked at equal brown.

"You ready?" a low voice asked. The other nodded, a female voice was heard.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The two looked up alert when they had heard foots steps. A low pain-sounding moan was heard from the raven (Sasuke), tied up with a cloth tied around his mouth. Said Uchiha looked at the two intruders and began kicking and putting up a good fight until Naruto another man came into the room with guns in their hands.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" the blonde ordered glaring. Sasuke was dropped to the floor, still tied up, and the two raised their hands, knowing if they didn't comply, it would lead to their death. Naruto gripped the gun tightly ready to pull the trigger. "Who the hell are you and what were you going to do to Sasuke?" he (Naruto) questioned. The other officer was busy untying Sasuke and getting him behind himself and Naruto.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked once the cloth was untied around his mouth. The man looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Mai's husband, Kisame Hoshigaki, and your brother's former partner." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"I see," he murmured.

"Kisame, get Sasuke out of here." Naruto ordered. Kisame nodded and began to take Sasuke out of the room. Two other officers had come into view, a man with white hair and light blue strips. He had violet purple eyes and held a water bottle with him. The other was a man with orange hair and bright red eyes. The white haired man laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on, we'll take you to safety." Sasuke swallowed hard as he was being pulled back away from his lover.

"N-Not without Naruto." he said barely above a whisper. He had a very bad feeling in his stomach, as if he had seen those two before.

"Please Sasuke-kun, Naruto-san will be fine I promise," the orange haired man spoke softly trying to get Sasuke to move but froze when they heard a loud gunshot come from the room. Sasuke's eyes widened and his blood ran cold.

"Naruto!" the strangled cry tore the room and the raven struggled to get out of the two men's' grip. Sasuke ripped his arms away from the two Kirigakure police officer's grip. He glared at them as tears flowed rapidly down his face.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded stepping away from them. "I'm Suigetsu Hozuki." The white haired man replied. "And this is my best friend and Jugo who is married to my little sister." The man narrowed his eyes slightly making Jugo grin sheepishly, but nodded afterwards. "How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Kisame-taichou told us about you." Jugo said. "We were ordered to get you out of here and bring you to safety."

"What about Naruto? My lover." Sasuke inquired as more tears were streaming down his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto-san, will be taken care of, right now you are our main priority." Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger.

"I'm not leaving Naruto! I won't leave him!" Suigetsu grabbed the raven's wrists tightly.

"You're not staying here! It's too dangerous now!" The man shouted. Sasuke glared.

"I don't care!" Sasuke shouted and yanked his wrist from Suigetsu's hand. "I'm going to Naruto! Dangerous or not!" Suigetsu and Jugo shared a glance before following Sasuke to the room. When they had gotten there, Naruto was on the floor bleeding and in pain. Sasuke, acted on instinct, and went to his lover's side. He lifted Naruto and laid the blonde's head on his (Sasuke's) lap.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto whispered weakly, blood trickling down his chin. "I thought you were gone already." He body shivered in pain. Sasuke shook his head; his thumb caressing Naruto's left cheek.

"No, I wouldn't leave without you, baby."

Kisame looked up at Suigetsu and Jugo, his own wound bleeding profusely and he tried stopping the bleeding by putting pressure on it with his hand. "Hozuki," Kisame called. Suigetsu and Jugo looked up, stiffening into a still postion.

"Yes, sir?" they replied in unison.

Kisame raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Oh, I forgot you two have the same last name now." He mumbled. "Suigetsu, call your wife and tell her to bring an ambulance over here. We've got an officer down." _Even if he wasn't on actual duty. _The blue-skinned male added mentally.

"Did you get them, Kisame-taichou?" Suigetsu asked. Kisame shook his head.

"No, but Naruto managed to gun the girl down. He didn't shoot her in a vital area like the other almost did Naruto but it was likely." He said watching Jugo handcuff the girl who was glaring at him.

"You're not going to get me to talk." She snarled. Kisame snorted as paramedics ran to her's and Naruto's aids.

"Suigetsu!" A female voice called. Suigetsu looked to see his wife running up to him and pounce on him, her arms wrapped tightly in a hug. "Thank god you're okay." She cried. "The kids are with your mom and dad." She explained. Then she saw her husband's look when he saw their eldest son. "Okay, Kohaku, Rio, and Mizuko are with your mom and dad." She sighed. "Give me a break, Akemi begged me to bring him to work." She pouted cutely.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Megumi, you know how dangerous it would've been." His wife raised an eyebrow. "Darling, my job isn't dangerous. _Yours _is." She said her arms crossed.

"Daddy! Daddy! What's with him?" Akemi asked. "Why's he bleeding?" the boy looked at his dad with curious eyes. Suigetsu sighed.

"Akemi come here." The boy pouted but obeyed his father anyway, knowing if he didn't he would be in trouble. Suigetsu opened his mouth to lecture his son but before he could, Akemi walked over to Sasuke who was curled up into a ball with a blanket around him.

"Hey," Akemi called, softly. "Mister, are you okay?" Sasuke sniffled and whipped away the tears from his eyes. "What do you want kid?" he asked. Akemi shook his head. "Nothing, my name's Akemi Hozuki." The boy grinned. "I'm in sixth grade." He held up two fingers in a 'v' for victory. Sasuke chuckled and ruffled Akemi's hair. "Your mommy and daddy must be proud." Akemi nodded eagerly.

"They are! Mommy said if I be good I'll get a new video game!" Sasuke nodded.

"I see, well do your best okay, Akemi." The raven encouraged. Akemi smiled proudly and replied, "Okay!"

Then a woman with long snow-white hair and dark navy blue eyes walked over towards Sasuke and Akemi. She seemed to take a deep breath before speaking. "Sasuke Uchiha? That's you right, sir?" Sasuke nodded standing up.

"Yeah, that's me." The woman nodded. "Well, Sasuke-kun, the bullet didn't hit and vitals and Naruto is now stable. However, we're going to take him to the hospital to get a blood transplant and to take that bullet out. Of course getting that bullet out comes first." She chuckled. "I see you've met my son." Sasuke blinked when she said the last part.

"Huh? You mean Akemi?" he asked pointing to the boy hugging his leg. The woman nodded. "Yes, I'm his mother, Megumi Hozuki." She introduced. Sasuke nodded softly as he took all the information in.

"C-Can I go with him?" he asked and Megumi smiled sadly. She shook her head. "No, but after the treatment is done, you can. We'll call you as soon as the operations and blood transplant is done."

Sasuke frowned. "I see." He murmured. "Thank you."

Megumi looked at him sympathetically before saying, "Sasuke-kun, I'll be the one who usually operates but for now, since Naruto-san is going to be in the hospital. Would you like to stay at my house? You can meet the kids and get to know my husband a little better. Maybe start over with how things started between you two?" Sasuke smiled at the woman but shook his head.

"N-No, thank you, Megumi-san. I-I think I'll stay with Kisame Hoshigaki." He said. _At least until Naruto's better than we can go home and away from this nightmare._

Megumi smiled and nodded while Akemi frowned and pouted. "You'll come visit will you, S'ke?" he asked. Sasuke knelt down and ruffled Akemi's hair.

"Only if it's alright with mommy and daddy." He replied. Akemi grinned.

"Okay!"

-oOo-

"I wanna play with Satori-sensei!" a five-year-old girl with shoulder length blonde hair pouted cutely when she saw her sensei giving attention to the other kids. Said sensei smiled helplessly as she her arms were being pulled out of their sockets by her students.

"No! Satori-sensei play with me! Me!" a boy that was of the same age yelled. His small arms were wrapped tightly around Satori's left as the two fought over her. "Kids! Kids! Please!" she begged rather futilely.

"Satori-sensei can we play hide and go seek?" asked a boy that was slightly shorter than the other kids were. Satori smiled.

"Of course, Hazuki-kun, why don't we all play that?" she asked looking at the two that was pulling her arms.

"I'll play!" the blonde yelled.

"Me too!" the little boy on Satori's right side exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright," Satori said as the two kids let go of her arms. "We'll only have 45 minutes until the end of the day. Let's make this fun and quick. Okay? No fighting for me?" The kids nodded excitedly and threw their hands up happily.

"Yeah!" Satori smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Alright who wants to go first?"

"I do, sensei!" one of the little boys yelled. Satori grinned. "Alright Kei, you'll go first. Count to five okay?" Kei nodded eagerly and went to the wall, his small hands covering his eyes as he counted to five. Satori looked at the rest of the kids and said. "Alright the rest of you go hide. No fighting." They nodded in reply and went to hide. "Everyone ready?" Satori asked. She was then greeted with silence and she gave Kei a signal tap on the shoulder.

"Ready or not, here I come!" he declared turning around and find the first person he noticed. "Ha! Found you Chouko-chan!"

Chouko puffed out her cheeks, her arms crossed and pouted. She sighed in defeat and got out of her hiding place. "Let's go find everyone else." She said. Kei nodded in agreement. After the 45 minutes of hide and go seek were over, Satori lead her class out to the buses and gave a wave good bye.

"We love you, Satori-sensei!" Her class yelled from inside their buses. Satori chuckled and waved at them as she walked down the drop off/pick up port. As she got to her car, she sat in the front seat and turned on the ignition. _I wonder what it'll be like if Itachi and I were to have kids._ She thought absently. _A little boy would be nice…_ She smiled softly at the thought.

When she got home, she saw Itachi sleeping on the couch with Chidori on his stomach. She imagined a little two or three-year-old boy sleeping on his daddy's stomach with him. A frown graced her features. _However, we won't be able to if this case won't be solved…_Tears began to well up in her eyes and she quickly whipped them away as she walked into her's and Itachi's room.

"What am I thinking?" she asked herself. "Itachi won't agree to having a child…nonetheless more than one." She sighed and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

"Satori, you're home. I didn't hear you come in." Itachi said walking into the kitchen. The food was already freshly made and out and Satori was calmly and silently doing the dishes.

"Itachi?" she called looking at her fiancé with slightly hopefully but doubtful eyes.

"What is it, baby?" he asked taking a bit out of the onigiri. "Do you think…we could have a little Itachi running around the house one day?" she asked giving the Uchiha a sidelong look. Itachi choked on his onigiri.

"W-What made you think about that?" he stuttered trying to attempt to swallow his food. Satori rolled her eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha if you don't want to have a family with me then–" She was inturrupted by Itachi's lips on her own. He pulled away so he could speak.

"Satori, I love you so much. I would love to have a family with you that's the reason why I'm going to marry you. To have a family with you and to grow old with you." Satori blushed. "S-So," Itachi chuckled.

"Not yet. The wedding nights for that." He grinned and Satori rolled her eyes. She grabbed a rice ball and stuffed it in her fiancé's mouth.

"You amaze me sometimes, Itachi." She said before going to make herself a plate and eating her food. Itachi smiled proudly and kissed her cheek.

"Nevertheless, you love me anyway." Satori chuckled. _Yes, I do._

-oOo-

Kisame Hoshigaki slammed his hands on the desk in irritation. He let out an angry growl and glared at the girl they had in custody, Tayuya. Said girl smirked and chuckled in amusement at his anger and irritation. Kisame felt his eye twitch and he looked as if steam was coming out of his ears.

Suigetsu and Jugo watched from the sideline in quiet fear. Jugo did a good job not showing that he was scare of Kisame, while Suigetsu was the total opposite. He was hiding behind Jugo, who raised an eyebrow, puzzled as to why he was being used as a human shield.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kisame asked in annoyance. "There's more than one killer?" Tayuya nodded rolling her eyes.

"Yes, however, there's only one mastermind behind this. Sound is a terrorist organization of course. Why do you think we make ourselves known without giving our names out?" Kisame snorted in amusement this time.

"Well, sorry, missy but you've just confessed your way to jail. However, I need you to answer questions about this girl." He showed Tayuya a picture of Yuuka. The girl was happy and looked to be about six years old.

"Her name's Yuuka Kaneko. She joined the organization when she was fifteen. A year ago actually. She's partners with Kuroi Nakashima." Tayuya explained. _Well, that's two out of four prime suspects. _Suigetsu thought.

"Can you tell me which is responsible for most of the deaths around Konohagakure?" Kisame asked. Tayuya looked at the man with serious eyes.

"Yuuka Kaneko of course." She responded bluntly. "She may have the face of an angel but she's just as sinister as Orochimaru-sama." Suigetsu felt a shiver run down his spine as he pictured a young sixteen-year-old girl kill people out of cold blood. It was too much to take in.

"Kisame, let's just throw her in a cell and continue questioning tomorrow."

Kisame nodded. "Yeah, Jugo take Tayuya to her cell. Make sure she heavily monitored and_ don't_ let her out." The man ordered and Jugo nodded. _Since_ _when do I ever let a prisoner out? _The orange haired man asked himself before dragging Tayuya to her cell with Suigetsu helping him.

Suigetsu looked at the picture of Yuuka when she was younger. What could make something once so innocent and pure so evil? _She must've had her wings turn dark when she joined sound._ Suigetsu thought as he left the station for home with Jugo at his side.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_I don't know about you guys but I like how this chapter went. ^^_

_1): Chouko Akimichi is the second born child of Ino and Chouji. She was named after her daddy. :D_

_Review! No flames please. Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 08: Caged Bird_


	8. Episode 08: Caged Bird

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 08: Caged Bird_

* * *

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as walked into the hospital with Kisame, Suigetsu, and Jugo. They were on their way to see Naruto. Jugo asked the nurse at the desk where the blonde's room was, knowing that the blood transplant was made and the bullet was out of the said blonde's body. The nurse smiled and said, "Uzumaki-kun is in room 403 on the third floor. There's an elevator near the end of the hallway to your left." She said. Jugo smiled and bowed politely before saying 'thank you' and walking towards the elevator with Kisame, Suigetsu, and Sasuke.

Once they had gotten to the elevator, Kisame pushed the button that lead them to the fourth floor. Sasuke bit his tongue in earnest. He wanted to see Naruto. He really did. He _needed _to see Naruto. The raven felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jugo, who was smiling comfortably. "It'll be alright, Sasuke-san." He whispered softly. Sasuke managed to smile a little bit at the helpful gesture. Finding his voice, he spoke his reply barely above a whisper,

"Thank you."

"Here we are," Kisame said catching Sasuke's attention. They stepped out of the elevator and began walking towards Naruto's room. Sasuke felt as if he was going to cry for the thousandth time in two days. He quickened his pace and rounded Kisame. Said man gasped and went to catch up to Sasuke. "Uchiha, you know you can't go around here alone." Kisame said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and he pointed to the room.

"We're here." Suigetsu mumbled, frowning slightly. _I bet fifty bucks he's going to cry again._ Suigetsu thought with a mental sigh.

Jugo looked at Sasuke with worried and concerned eyes. "Would you like us to go in with you, Sasuke-san?" Jugo asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, thank you. You guys stay out here. I want…to see him by myself. No interruptions." The three men nodded their heads and Sasuke gripped the doorknob. It felt cold under his palm even if it was sweaty.

The young Uchiha opened the door to see Naruto sitting up and smiling with a nurse that was at his needs feeding him food. Sasuke felt jealousy swell up in his chest and his fists unconsciously clenched. His onyx eyes narrowed as the spoon went into Naruto's mouth. He made a sound to get their (Naruto and the nurse's) attention. Naruto made a sound of excitement of seeing Sasuke before he swallowed his food. "Sasuke! Thank god, you're all right. I was worried about you." The blonde said grinning. Sasuke walked over to the bed, glaring at the nurse.

"Do you have some other patients to swoon over?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The nurse smiled and got off the bed. "You jealous lover boy?" she asked. "I'll make him mine you know," she said. "You're not going to stop me." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, too bad. He's mine and he always will be. Good bye." The nurse glared at Sasuke before she went out of the room. Naruto gave his boyfriend a puzzled look before he smirked a teasing smirk. Sasuke glared.

"Don't say it." The raven growled.

"You're–."

"Naruto…" Sasuke warned. Naruto laughed and reached out to grab Sasuke's wrist and pull him into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much. I'm glad you're alright now." Sasuke scowled. "I've _been _fine for the past two days now. Are you–?"

"I'm fine Sasuke. You remember I heal quickly. Nothing's going to get past Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde said in a cheery tone. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes and leaned in to kiss his lover again. Naruto prodded his tongue into Sasuke's mouth making the kiss deeper, his tongue roaming his lover's mouth. He smiled into the kiss; Naruto never once thought he'd miss Sasuke's sweet taste. _Not in a million years…_ Naruto as Sasuke broke the kiss. He whipped the trail of saliva that ran down his chin. A deep shade of rose pink had stained the raven's cheeks. "N-Naruto, don't someone will see–Mmph!" Sasuke was interrupted when Naruto had kissed again. The blonde pulled away grinning seductively. "I missed you, Sasuke-chan." Said Naruto as he caressed Sasuke's cheek. Said Uchiha's face went a deeper red and he felt as if he was going to faint, which was unlikely, or at least Sasuke hoped.

Before the Uchiha could reply, Naruto had already pulled him into a tight hug. Sasuke blinked in confusion as to why his boyfriend was hugging him this way. "Sasuke," Naruto started softly. "The leader of ANBU called and asked me if I wanted both the job and training." He said slowly, brushing Sasuke's raven bangs out of his lover's face. "I didn't say 'yes' yet," the blonde detective added quickly. "However, if I do the training I'll be gone for a couple of months and I'll be staying with my cousin, Karin. She lives in Kusagakure." At this Sasuke bit his lip from quivering, his bangs falling over his eyes.

"Where are you getting at?" the Uchiha asked, his voice surprisingly even. Sasuke could feel Naruto's hands on his cheeks and lifted his head up. "Look at me Sasuke," the blonde ordered. "I love you, and I want to spend my entire life with you…" he swallowed. "So, Sasuke Uchiha will you marry me?"

Sasuke felt his heart stop, his mouth dropped open and his eyes welled up with tears. He smiled as one lone tear fell down his face. _Finally…_ he thought. When he had found his voice again, he replied softly, "Yes, I will marry you." The two lovers leaned into kiss but jumped back when they heard squeals and a very loud _thunk_.

Sasuke whirled his head to see Kisame and Suigetsu's wives with another girl with them all giggling happily, not even caring that they had knocked Suigetsu to the ground. "M-Mai-san, M-Megumi-san, what are you d-doing here?" Sasuke asked, blushed in embarrassment.

Mai walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers. "I wanted to give these to Naruto-san as a get well gift." She said. "But when Megumi had opened the door, we saw Naruto-san put an engagement ring on your finger." She explained. Megumi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we're sorry if we disturbed you or made you feel embarrassed." She apologized with a smile. "I wish you luck on your marriage you two." She chimed. "Get well soon, Naruto-kun." She said dragging her husband out of the room before leaving the hospital. Kisame and Jugo stood in stunned silence while Mai and Jugo's wife, Mitsuki, who was Suigetsu's younger sister, were congratulating Sasuke and Naruto on their engagement.

"I hope we'll be able to come to the wedding." Mai said. "It'll be fun!" Sasuke nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it would be fun."

"However, we've got Sasuke's brother; Itachi's wedding to worry about first." Naruto pointed out and Mai's eyes widened. "That's right! Kisame I thought you called Itachi-kun and told him that we were coming?" Kisame snapped out of his daze, blinking owlishly.

"Oh, right, I was going to, Mai but I–." He was stopped short when Mai gave him a death glare. "I-I'll get on it right away!" Kisame stuttered in fear. He sighed. "Geeze, Mai you're scarier than the criminals in this world." Kisame mumbled aloud. Mai raised an eyebrow, and turned her head to Kisame.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Said man shivered and replied, "N-Nothing dear!"

Mai smiled. "That's what I thought."

-oOo-

Back in Konohagakure, Tsunade had fallen asleep on her desk, then she was suddenly woken up when Shizune, Kiba, and Hinata came running in yelling, "Naruto got shot!" The busty woman raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean, Naruto got shot?" she asked in a growl.

"It was on the news today! Someone broke into Kiri's hot spring hotel, nearly kidnapping Sasuke and when Naruto caught them a police officer of the Kiri pulled Sasuke out of the scene and then–Bang!" Kiba threw his arms in the air to make the point. "Naruto was shot." The brunette finished.

Hinata and Shizune looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "Kisame Hoshigaki informed us that they've capture someone that was part of the near kidnapping." Hinata said. "They questioned the person and found that there were many people responsible for the murders. However, some didn't part take in the killings. Only some did." She explained.

"Tsunade-sama, Kisame said that the main suspect in this was a girl the age of sixteen. She had joined a terrorist organization know as sound a year ago." Shizune said. "Apparently she has the face and voice of an angel but in reality..." Shizune trailed off; and Kiba continued. "She's a dangerous serial killer."

Tsunade bit her thumb for a moment then sighed. "We'll have to wait until Naruto and Sasuke get back from vacation. I made Itachi take a month off since he's got things to do. Kiba I want you and Neji Hyuga to continue this case with Shikamaru Nara. Even though, Itachi and Naruto are still in charge of this case I want you to continue it while they have vacations and other things to worry about." _I might as well cut them both out of the case any. This would be too dangerous for them…it was for Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina, and even Minato. _She looked at Kiba with serious eyes.

"Understood?" Kiba nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama." He bowed and went to find Neji Hyuga to talk about this case with.

Shizune and Hinata frowned. "Tsunade-sama, are you sure this is the right thing?" Hinata asked. _Naruto isn't going to like this…and neither is Itachi._ She thought. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm positive, Hinata. Speaking of, I want security tightened around here and everywhere in the city." She said. Shizune's eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama you're not thinking of–!" Tsunade smirked. "Yes, Shizune, we're putting Konoha on lockdown once Naruto and Sasuke get back."

-oOo-

Kuroi watched the clouds slowly glide a crossed the dark midnight sky. The moon lit up her room she heard yelling come from the next room. Orochimaru was angry and this wasn't time to go in and cool him down with her 'magic touch' as what her subordinates called it. The young woman felt like a caged bird. She wanted to get away from here, get away from this world. She didn't want to be used as a toy by Orochimaru anymore.

However, this caged bird, as what she called herself for years, was too in love with Orochimaru to leave Sound. She was too dedicated to him to leave this world. Unfortunately, she couldn't anyway, if she had or if she tried, Orochimaru would track her down and kill her with no mercy of it. It'll be all out of cold blood just like all the murders she and Yuuka had committed throughout the years, before Yuuka came; Kuroi was the one who had been committing most of the murders. Now it was just Yuuka who was in training and she seemed as if she knew what to do.

Then it clicked. Yuuka Kaneko hadn't been an orphan since she was eight years old. The girl had parents. However, what was disturbing was that the girl, an eight-year-old innocent girl–no–Kuroi shook her head; it was younger than that–Yuuka was six years old when she murdered her parents. Kuroi didn't seem disturbed about it. Not that it was normal for a young girl to kill her parents, then acting so innocent afterwards. _She must've not had realized it when she was that young…_ Kuroi concluded. She turned to her side and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

-oOo-

Naruto and Itachi stared at Tsunade as if she had grown five heads. They stood in shock when she said that she was putting Konoha on lock down and cutting them from the case. Naruto shook his head. "I can't be cut out of this case, Tsunade! I don't want to!" the blonde protested and Itachi nodded in agreement.

"I know you two don't want to be cut from this case," she said. "Nevertheless, I have a specific job for you two that requires protecting Sasuke and Satori." She continued. "Besides, Naruto, a week ago you were shot and nearly killed! I don't want that happening to you again even if you are a very talented detective."

Naruto and Itachi shared a glance before sighing in defeat. "Fine, if it's to protect Sasuke, I'll do it." Naruto mumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets. Itachi nodded, look to his left. "And if it's to protect Satori…I'll do it too."

Tsunade smiled. "Good," she replied. "Naruto, I understand you still need time to figure out your answer to the offer, correct?" she asked and Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He nodded.

"Yeah."

Tsunade nodded. "Well, I've spoken to the head of the ANBU and he said that the job has already been taken." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" The blonde haired woman nodded. "Yes, unfortunately." She replied with a heavy sigh. Naruto grinned.

"That's fantastic!" he exclaimed. Tsunade and Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" they chorused the questioned.

Naruto blushed. "Well, I asked Sasuke to marry me and I didn't want to leave him so…" Tsunade laughed.

"Oh, I see well congratulations." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks." The blonde replied.

Itachi smiled and said, "Come on Naruto, let's go home." Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Bye Tsunade." He waved. Tsunade waved back with a silent, 'good bye' of her own. She sighed and nodded to herself that she did the right thing. _It was for their own good…for their protection._

* * *

**_TBC..._**


	9. Episode 09: The Beginning

**_Warning: _**_NaruSasu lemon, cursing (not promising that it will be there) and that's it unless something comes up in this chapter. However, the warning still applies. **BEWARE **of violence/gore (that may be graphic-ish. I don't know.) **You've Been Warned!**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the oc's and the story line. The Naruto charactes belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 09: The Beginning_

_Nine years ago…_

* * *

_"Hey! Give that back!" a young girl with shoulder length black hair yelled reaching out for her books. "I need those for my classes!" she exclaimed again on the verge of tears when she saw one of what appeared to be upperclassmen. "Well," one of the sophomores started. "You won't need those anymore," she said and pushed the girl down. She closed her eyes shut tight when she fell backwards. They stayed shut for a moment before she realized that she was up off the ground._

_She cracked one eye open to look at what had happened. Then she opened her other eye and blinked owlishly. "Wha the–?" she mumbled. Her attention turned to a boy with equally dark hair like her's but he had dark eyes too. Her mouth gaped open and she blushed when she saw his face. He's handsome, she thought, blushing lightly. "Are you alright?" he asked. Startled, the girl nearly jumped out of his arms, she snapped out of her daze and narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine. Who are you?" she asked. _

_"I'm Itachi Uchiha." he replied putting her down. He grabbed her and kissed it making her blush. "And you are…?" The girl snatched her hand away from Itachi and stuttered out her reply, "M-My name's S-Satori Nakano." Itachi smiled. "Well, you are by far the most beautiful girl I've seen." This comment made Satori blush even harder. "Ah...well, I need to g-go t-to cl-class."_

_"Aren't you going to thank me for helping you?" asked Itachi with one eyebrow rose. Satori gave him a look. "I didn't ask for it." Itachi walked up to her and leaned into her face, his hot breath pressing on her lips, "That doesn't matter."_

_"What kind of 'thank you' are you expecting, Itachi?" she asked. Itachi smirked and put his thumb on her chin. "I have an idea," he mumbled before pressing his lips on her's. Satori made a sound of surprise as Itachi kissed her lips, softly. She closed her eyes tightly and pushed him away blushing. "Hey! You can't just-you can't-I-I mean. Argh! Good bye!"_

-oOo-

Satori smiled at the memory of her first kiss. She didn't tell Itachi that it actually _was _her first kiss though. She just knew that she had never kissed a guy in all her past relationships. Itachi, however, was the only one she had ever kissed while dating. She blinked for a few moments then turned her attention to the guest room where Naruto and Sasuke had been staying. The realization hit her. It was Naruto's birthday today. She chuckled. _I don't know who's going to be in for it so I'm just going to get the painkillers and sneak them in the drawer for them. Just to be on the safe side, I'll even leave a note._

She got a sticky note and the painkillers, for Sasuke in the morning, knowing that he'll need a little of–what Satori called–special treatment, from his big brother. She wrote a note for Naruto about the painkiller before putting it on the vile. Then she looked at the clock and went to the bathroom to check her hair.

Satisfied with that, Satori heard her mom's car horn and straightened her dress. Today was the day she had to pick out her wedding dress. A huge smile broke out on her features. She was excited. She another quick note on the fridge so that Naruto or Sasuke would see. Once she was at the door, she turned to face the door of the guest room and blew a kiss. "Bye, bye, lovebirds…" she murmured and left the apartment.

-oOo-

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment at what he was wearing. He knew Satori was out of the apart because she had to pick out her wedding dress, and time will come for him as well. Only, that didn't stop them (him and Naruto). Sasuke mentally sighed. _Leave it to Naruto to buy the most embarrassing stuff…_ he puffed out his cheeks childishly. _Then again, speak for myself; I have to say he can do whatever he wanted for his birthday._

He looked up and met cerulean blue eyes of his boyfriend, and nearly jumped out his skin. Said raven turned around and glared. "Naruto you startled me! I thought you were some crazed lunatic!" he scolded. Naruto smirked and cupped Sasuke's cheek. "You'd really think that?" the blonde asked in a low, sexy tone. He snickered. "Sasuke the only person that's would be–that _is_–allowed near you will only be me." His breath danced on Sasuke's plum lips and he leaned in for a kiss.

Naruto's tongue slipped over Sasuke's lower lip and prodded into the raven's mouth once Sasuke had opened it slightly. The younger man moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. They pulled back, Sasuke's hands on Naruto's shoulders, their eyes met, clouded with lust and love.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on to the bed with a soft _poof_. Said man straddled the blonde and unbuttoned his belt. He slipped his hand into Naruto's pants and boxers briefs brushing against his lover's hardening erection.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's waistband of both his boxers and pants, he tugged them down before he cupped the hard member, giving it one hard and painfully slow stroke. He lent downed and flicked his tongue upon the tip of Naruto's shaft, before taking him in deeper and deeper, inch by inch. Relaxing his throat a little before sucking up and down, loving the sounds of pleasure Naruto was making. _Maybe wearing ridiculous cowgirl outfit wasn't such a bad idea after all,_ he thought, absently. _Not that I'd do it again, I mean. _He thought again quickly realizing his first thought.

Said raven smirked at the withering blonde under him. _At least I get to be dominating._ He thought prideful. He stripped himself of the outfit (in his opinion it–the outfit-was ridiculous). _Really all I'm wearing is a sexy cowgirl costume. _He scowled inwardly before attacking his lover's neck, he tongue greedily licking from the nape of the said blonde's neck up to Naruto's jaw line. He captured Naruto's lips, dominating the kiss in an instantly, knowing that Naruto had let him.

Naruto watched Sasuke penetrate him slowly, he felt his eye twitch and he switched their positions, putting Sasuke underneath him (like always). He smirked at the surprised look the Uchiha was giving him. He captured the other's lips stripping him of the last of the costume. The blonde detective grabbed the lubricant from underneath the pillow on his side, close to the middle so he was uncomfortable when laying on it. Once his member was thickly coated with lube, Naruto began to insert his hard shaft inside Sasuke's tight entrance.

Sasuke relaxed as his boyfriend's cock enter him slowly through the first ring of muscle. Then the raven gave Naruto a curt nod before thrusting out than in. He rocked his hips in a fast rhythm as small beads of sweat ran down their faces and bodies. Sasuke deep throaty moans of pure pleasure. "Ha…Naruto f-faster," he ordered wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto complied picking up his pace, losing his rhythmic penetrations.

Pleasure surged through Sasuke as he arched his hips, shifting up and down meeting Naruto's thrusts. His body shivered almost violently and he so _close_. "Naruto…" he mumbled lowly. The blonde nodded knowing what he was going to say, and with one last thrust, the two lovers both came screaming and groaning out each other's name.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, their chests heaving up and down. The blonde propped himself up and removed himself from Sasuke before he plopped down on his side of the bed. Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's chest one of the blonde's strong arms wrapped around him tightly as if to keep him safe and warm. The young raven propped himself on his elbow, looking down at his now sleeping lover beside him. "Happy birthday," he whispered softly kissing Naruto's temple. _Naruto…_

-oOo-

The next morning, Sasuke woke up at 5:30a.m. His body shook with terror, his onyx eyes widened. A small tiny voice that had sounded like a younger girl's rang throughout his head that throbbed painfully. He groaned softly, his hand on his head. It felt so real and yet it wasn't.

Sasuke swallowed the growing lump in his throat. His eyes softened as relief took over the fear in his chest. _Thank god,_ he thought a smile breaking out on his face as he watched his fiancé sleep. His fingers brushed the blonde bangs away from Naruto's eyes before letting his thumb caress the detective's cheek. _This is only the beginning…I just hope it won't end as it had in the nightmare._

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Well, that's done. I hope you like this chapter. ^^ I worked hard on it. Review! No flames please. Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 10: Twilight_


	10. Episode 10: Twilight

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the oc's and the story line. That's it people. Also I make no profit off this story._

**_Warning: _**_blood/violence. A cute moment between Itachi and Satori, and some NaruSasu fluff. ^^_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 10: Twilight_

* * *

It was 10:00 in the morning; Naruto awoke to seeing Sasuke reading his book with Chidori lying down while she purred on his lap. Sasuke noticed Naruto had woken up and he smiled softly. "Hey sleeping beauty." Sasuke murmured reaching out to caress Naruto's face. Said blonde smiled and propped up to lean in and give Sasuke a good morning kiss. "Hey, good morning."

Chidori mewled softly, kneaded her papa's legs that were under the covers, to his dismay. Naruto looked at Chidori and stroked her softly on her back as she arched into his hand. He gave a soft chuckle before looking at the clock. He took a deep breath then sighed, "Well, I better go. Satori fed Chidori this morning at seven so it's obvious she'll be sleeping through the day." He said getting up from the bed, slipping his boxers than jeans on. Sasuke hummed in reply.

"Yeah,"

Naruto turned to look at him once he picked out a white t-shirt from the closet, putting his uniform on the door handle. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Sasuke, are you all right?" he asked concerned. Sasuke looked up, blinking owlishly, before his eyes softening and he nodded his head.

"I'm all right Naruto, thanks." His lover didn't seem convinced but he took the answer anyway, knowing he didn't have time to talk about whatever was bothering Sasuke.

Naruto put on his undershirt then the bulletproof vest that he always had underneath his uniform. Once he was done getting dressed, he walked over and put the painkillers on the nightstand that Satori put on the dresser. "Don't you have work too?" he asked. Sasuke nodded but he didn't feel like it. He had a bad feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen, something bad.

"I do, but I don't think I want to go." He replied finally nibbling on his lip. Naruto agreed with him a little, though he did want to go to work today. He kissed Sasuke softly on the temple, whispering, "Thanks for a happy birthday Sasuke. I love you." Sasuke smiled. "You're welcome babe."

Naruto left a few minutes after Sasuke had decided to sleep a little more, take painkillers, get dressed and go to work at the Hospital. He yawned softly, before frowning at the memory on the nightmare he had the night before. He wondered what it was about. _"This is only just the beginning Sasuke-kun" _her voice rang in his head. _"All your loved ones including your precious Naruto will suffer and die…"_

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke jumped slightly startling Chidori a little bit. When the door opened relief rushed through him to see Satori. She had a frown on her face and she quietly came in the room to sit at the end of the bed. Her eyes showed a mixture of sadness and fear. "Satori?" Sasuke called softly. The red-eyed girl looked at him before speaking.

"Sasuke-kun, I want to know something." She started glancing at the raven who gave Satori a nod for her to continue. "Have you had this dream-nightmare I mean? Where you're inside a black room with no one but a young girl's voice saying that it's only the beginning, watch out because your loved ones are next." She mimicked the voice of a little girl's as she said her second sentence.

Sasuke looked at her as if she had grown three heads. His eyes were slightly wide. "Satori you…had the same dream?" the raven asked shakily. Satori nodded biting her lip.

"Sasuke-kun, something's going to happen. I don't know what but I can put my finger on it. All I know it that it's not good." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Satori sighed. "I guess I'll head over to work now. Would you like me to take you to the hospital? I know you need to go." She offered and Sasuke nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, that'll be nice thanks."

Satori gave curt nod before walking towards the door. "I'll make breakfast for us both real quick while you get dressed. Take your time though. I called in and told the principal that I'll be running a little late so it'll be all right." she smiled and went to the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and took the painkillers. _I just hope Naruto and Itachi's going to be all right…_

-oOo-

Naruto stared at Hinata, Kiba, and Ino with eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Itachi weren't allowed to be on the case anymore. What the hell was going on? His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth in anger. A low growl emitted from his throat. "What the hell are you saying? Itachi and I aren't allowed to be on this case anymore?" he asked trying to keep his cool. Hinata frowned and glanced to the wall on her left fiddling with her thumbs. Ino rubbed her forearm out of guilt and she stayed silent. Kiba swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"It's a direct order from Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki."

The blonde sucked his teeth before taking a deep breath in attempt to calm himself down. He glanced towards Itachi seemed to be calm however, his eyes told otherwise. How could Tsunade do this? What would benefit from this? "Why is she doing this?" Itachi asked his voice calm. Hinata opened her mouth to reply but Kiba beat her to it.

"It's for both of your safeties. Tsunade-sama suspects that you two are the prime targets." He answered. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Targets of what?"

Kiba gave them a serious look. "A group called Sound is after you Naruto. It consists of more than a hundred members. Their hideouts are all over the place."

"Is that where Kuroi Nakashima and Yuuka Kaneko are from?" Naruto asked and Kiba nodded. "Yeah." Naruto growled.

"Then why can't I and Itachi continue this? It's ours anyway!" Kiba shook his head. "Tsunade wants Neji and me to take this case now. You and Itachi have something different in mind now. Naruto crossed his arms and scowled.

"What is that exactly?"

"The leader of Sound is obviously Orochimaru. He's has this attraction to Sasuke Uchiha," Ino Yamanaka answered grimacing. "He wants to–to well it's hard to explain. Nevertheless, he knows Sasuke is your weakness and Satori-san is yours, Itachi."

As the arguments went on, they heard footsteps running towards the room. Shizune ran in with a man who looked to be her husband, panting heavily. "Everyone get to the hospital quick! There's no time to explain!" she said quickly. Naruto's eyes widened and he blood ran cold. His heartbeat stopped completely when he had heard this. Was the hospital attacked? Why? Naruto turned his heels and quickly ran out the door of the room then out the building. His breath began to get shaky and panic ran through him like a blade. All he could think of was the person that was dear to him the most. _Sasuke._

-oOo-

Sasuke coughed violently because of the smoke that surrounded him and Satori. He lifted himself up shakily gritting his teeth when he felt pain shoot up his body. He searched around the area for Satori, spotted her unconscious, and wounded. He searched for futile wounds on her body but found none. All he could see was darkness because of the smoke. He shook Satori lightly trying to wake her up. Sasuke swallowed when he felt wetness underneath his legs. He put his hand to the ground and lifted it up to see what it was. Blood. _Shit!_

Sasuke quickly took off his shirt and ripped it in half before putting it on Satori to stop the bleeding wound. He tied tightly around the girl and picked her up bridle style before taking her to the ambulance. The smoke began to clear fast when helicopters had landed to the ground. He noticed that they were from the sand and they had quickly boarded passengers onto it who were injured terribly.

"Sasuke!" he heard someone call his name and turned to see familiar figures running towards him. He smiled when he saw Itachi and Naruto come running towards him. As they came closer his saw the expression on his brother's face. Itachi's eyes were wide with fear when he saw Satori unconscious in Sasuke's arms with the younger Uchiha's shirt wrapped around her waist.

"What happened?" Itachi asked taking Satori into his arms. He shook her a little bit calling out her name a couple times. Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, turning his head to the side, his eyes closed shut. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around him in a tight comforting hug. The blonde whispered soothing words to the raven that had broke down crying as Itachi began to try to wake Satori up, but it was futile.

"Satori! Satori, are you all right?" Itachi asked trying to wake the young woman up. He leaned down to check her pulse and found she had one but it was week. Itachi picked her up bridle style and ran to the car. Sasuke and Naruto followed without another word.

-oOo-

Six hours had pasted since the terrorist attack on Konoha General Hospital. Satori and other injured peoples were transferred to Sunagakure's Hospital. Children from ages younger than eighteen had been chaperoned to the correct parents. Satori had woken up an hour later after they had fixed her up a bit, cleaning the wound and patching it up so that it wouldn't be infected. Naruto and Sasuke let out a breath of relief when they saw that Satori was all right and still alive. Sasuke, being the one that new the red-eyed girl longer, he had felt more relief than anyone else had for Itachi, who was Satori's fiancé of course, and for her parents. It was that he had been more relieved for than anyone had. Her parents having to suffer the loss of their youngest child.

The room was in a long silence as Itachi immediately pulled Satori into a hug and wouldn't let go unless she'd say. Satori smiled and rubbed the older Uchiha's back softly. She closed her eyes as she did so. "You're such a baby sometimes." She said jokingly with a soft laugh. "There's no way I'd die on you. I love you too much." She mumbled hugged Itachi back just as tight.

Itachi pulled back glaring at her heatedly, tears of joy streaming down his face. Naruto watched with surprised to see his partner and best friend cry so openly even when he was in front of himself and Sasuke. "You're just lucky that Sasuke was there." His voice was hoarse and broke slightly. Satori nodded softly agreeing before she turned her attention to the said Uchiha.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She said. Sasuke blinked then put his hands up and shook them vigorously. His eyes widened slightly and he blushed.

"N-No! I-It's all right! We were just on our way inside the hospital a-and it was just those dumbass terrorists fault not yours," he sighed. "Don't blame yourself."

"If anything it was mine," Naruto said with a loud sigh. Sasuke furrowed his brows and gave Naruto a look. _What makes him say that? _He asked himself. Itachi shook his head.

"Naruto, don't be stupid. None of it was your fault." Itachi said. "Sasuke's right it was Sound's."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the look of vengeance Itachi had on his face. "And just what the hell are you planning to do?" he asked in a growl. "You can't just go there undercover and infiltrate their hideout! They have many different ones, Itachi." The blonde pointed out before they could hear small footsteps run towards the room, young high-pitched shouts could be heard outside.

"Satori-sensei!"

Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto blinked in confusion as they watched little kids run into the hospital room to see Satori. The three raised an eyebrow when they noticed that they were–crying? Itachi watched Satori's features soften as the kids clenched onto the bed covers, crying their eyes out. "W-We thought y-you were going to die!" a little blonde girl said sniffling. The rest of them agreed.

"Satori-sensei's all right now, though right?" Another little girl asked. She was looking at Itachi who blinked in confusion for a moment before smiling and nodded his head. He ruffled the girl's hair and she blushed lightly.

"Are you Satori-sensei's prince?" A mint colored haired girl asked. She looked at him with big bright pink eyes. Satori blushed a little but smiled. She nodded her head and replied. "Yes, Mei-chan, he's my prince charming."

The little girl, Mei, smiled widely. "Wow! Are you going to ride off in a carriage?" she asked curiously. Satori laughed.

"I don't know about that, Mei." She replied and Mei pouted. "Aww…"

Sasuke took the initiative and laid his hands on each other the children's' heads that were next to him. "All right you guys, time to go back to mommy and daddy." He said smiling. He looked at Naruto and gesture him to go out the room with him. "Let's give Satori-sensei and Itachi some privacy, okay?" he continued winking at Naruto. The children, however, gave them confused looks.

The two couldn't help but chuckle when they saw Satori and Itachi blush furiously. Said raven growled and said, "We can't do _that _in the hospital, Sasuke!" this only made Sasuke and Naruto laugh harder. Satori chuckled a little herself even though she knew that eventually they were going to have kids. _Speaking of, why not bring up the topic now? _She thought.

"Itachi, how many kids do you want exactly?" she asked casually catching the Uchiha off guard. Itachi's face went beet red.

"Wh-What do you mean? Y-You've been around those kids too long." He stuttered out. Satori smirked in amusement at how unnerving this was for Itachi.

"I was just wondering is all. I can't help but be curious." She explained. Itachi calmed slightly.

"Well, I gave my life to you as soon as I asked for your hand so…" he blushed again. "How many do you want?" Satori's eyes had an evil glint in them and that made Itachi regret ever asking her.

"Six!" she chimed cheerfully.

Itachi felt his eye twitch. "Six?! How the hell did you come up with that conclusion?! Are you crazy?! Did that explosion do something to you?" he put a hand on her forehead. "Or maybe you're just sick." He chuckled. "Yeah, that's it sick!"

Satori shrugged, "You never know." she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Nevertheless, I want my baby to be a boy and just like his future daddy." She poked him in the nose softly. "I love you." She murmured as she lay down on the bed.

"I love you too," Itachi replied kissing her forehead before letting her fall asleep. _I always will… _Once Itachi left the room, Satori sat up again and looked out the window. A small frown on her face. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip. _That nightmare…the horrible nightmare came true…it felt as if we were inside darkness and we couldn't find our way out…at least that's what I felt like when I couldn't wake up for the last six or seven hours… _A lone tear fell from her eye. Her hands gripped her forearms tighter, feeling unquestionable fear. _I don't know if I'll even have a baby at this point in time…_

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Well, Satori nearly died but she's okay now. ^^ I hope you liked this chapter. I know I say this a lot at the end of each one but it's all I got for now. Review. No flames please. -Insert puppy eyes- Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 11: Of Friends and Lovers_


	11. Episode 11: Of Friends and Lovers

**_Disclaimer: _**_I only own the oc's. Masashi Kishimoto own the Naruto characters. I make no profit off this and other stories. I've got a babysitting job to look forward with that soon. ^^_

**_Warning: _**_NaruSasu fluff and implied sex in general. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Murder Romance_**

**_Episode 11: Of Friends and Lovers_**

_Four months later…_

* * *

Naruto raised an eyebrow in annoyance as he watched Sakura fix up his tie that he had so "accidentally" messed up. He loosened it just a little bit because of how tight it was, before she yanked him close to her face. Her left eye twitch almost violently. "Uzumaki, if hear my son speak one word that's inappropriate I'll–!"

"Sakura-chan, let's go." Lee said taking his wife out. Sakura straightened out her bride's maid dress and walked out with Lee. The pink haired woman sighed and kissed Lee's cheek.

"I'm going to do see how Satori's doing. You go check on the lucky man in the other room," she said with a light blush on her face. Lee raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged it off taking his son, Miharu with him to Itachi's room. Naruto, however still stayed in the hallway as he saw Sasuke limp towards him.

"Was I that rough on you?" he asked. Sasuke blushed deeply and shook his head. He stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

"When are we going to get married?" Naruto looked surprised at the question then he remembered asking Sasuke to marry him in Kiri. The blonde smiled and kissed his lover's cheek.

"Whenever you want." Sasuke smiled and looked at his engagement ring then went into deep thought about when had happened.

"You know what? I think being engaged a little longer would be enough now. I wouldn't mind my brother getting married before me." He smirked. Naruto laughed. "We'll find a date, I promise." He kissed his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun!" feminine voices called out Sasuke's name, and said raven turned to see, Megumi Hozuki and Mai Hoshigaki. Sasuke blinked. His mouth gaped open slightly not knowing what to say.

"Hi Megumi-san, Mai-san, how are you?" Naruto greeted them smiling. "I see Kisame and Suigetsu are here with you?" he asked. Mai and Megumi nodded, both smiling happily.

"We're good thank you." Mai replied cheerfully. "Kisame and Suigetsu are with us because they had to whether they wanted to or not. I brought my daughter, Ai, with me. She's with Kisame at the moment." She squealed. "My little Ai-chan's so cute! I love her so much. Anyway, how is the wedding planning going for you two? Need any help?" Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads.

"No for a while no," Sasuke replied.

"We want to wait a little bit before we even decide to get married. I mean, after Itachi and Satori gets married and goes on their honeymoon." Naruto continued. "Other than that, let everything settle down. We had a terrorist attack four months ago."

Mai and Megumi gasped their eyes wide with horror. "Oh my, that must have been horrible. Was everyone okay?" Naruto nodded waving it off.

"Yeah," Some victims were only had minor injuries. Some had serious ones, like Satori-chan, for example." This made Mai and Megumi even more horrified.

"Oh my god, she's all right, right? She didn't–"

Sasuke shook his head. "She perfectly fine, however, she has been acting strange for the past month. It is her wedding day so I can understand she's nervous." He explained. "She's been real tired too…" Megumi raised an eyebrow.

"I had just talk to Satori and she said it was the nervous bugs and only happened in the morning. She didn't know why." She said. Then realization hit them. Megumi cupped her cheeks, a dark tint of red on her face, while Mai, Sasuke and Naruto paled.

"Knowing Itachi, he's going to have a fit." Naruto mumbled before swallowing hard. Sasuke glared and hit him in the arm. The said blonde glared back. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Itachi's not going to flip…" Sasuke corrected. "He's just going to freak out." Mai chuckled slightly.

"Like he already is?" she asked then sighed. "Poor Kisame, he must be so annoyed right about now." She laughed.

-oOo-

Satori was freaking out. She was pregnant. Two months for that matter? How could her mother have figured out? This wasn't good. _This is bad; _she thought, _bad, bad, bad! Very bad! _Masako Nakano, Satori's mother, calmly placed the red-eyed girl's veil on her head. Satori glared at her mother. "Why are you so calm?" she asked balling her fists. Masako waved it off her eyes showing seriousness.

"Calm down, Satori-chan, stress is bad for the baby." She scolded her voice surprisingly calm.

"How did you know I was–?"

"Pregnant?" Masako completed. Satori nodded blushing.

"Yeah,"

Masako smiled cheerfully and replied, "When I heard my baby's all grown up." This made Satori's face go beet red after getting the meaning of that sentence.

"W-Well, Itachi and I had a fight then and i-it was about going out alone since he thought that the terrorists of some sorts were going after me. We fought for maybe five hours then…" she felt like she was going to faint after her face turned another shade of red.

Masako chuckled a light tint on her face. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Itachi's a good man; he loves you with all his heart. He reminds me a lot of your father, a man of a few words and your brother Hisoka." Satori's eyes widened slightly at the name in surprise. Hisoka Nakano was her eldest brother that was married and moved in a house where her parents lived. He was a man of few words also; though the reason his name was, Hisoka was because of the meaning. Her parents kept him a secret for the nine months her mother (Masako) was pregnant with him (Hisoka).

"Hisoka…" she murmured softly, repeating the name after her mother. She smiled, putting a hand on her belly softly, her blush fading into a small stain of pink. "I like that name," she commented. "I like it a lot." She grinned. "I think this baby's name…well be Hisoka. Hisoka Uchiha." Masako smiled.

"I think it's a perfect name too." She said, softly.

-oOo-

"Daddy, when is this going to be over?" Mizuko Hozuki whined getting impatient with the delay. Her father, Suigetsu, was also getting somewhat annoyed with this. He had to go to this wedding because his wife had to see her best friend she hadn't seen for a while since they deiced to move to Kirigakure after college. He sighed and ruffled the little girl's white hair that was tied into to short pigtails.

"Soon baby girl," he replied in a whisper. "Soon." Mizuko pouted cutely as she kicked her legs back and forth while she sat on her daddy's lap.

"Akemi-nii, can I play with your hair?" she asked her big violet eyes staring at him pleadingly. Akemi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, putting his hands protectively on top of his head. "You'll just pull it or even worse take it out." He mumbled. Mizuko whined. "No I won't! Please!" Akemi shook his head.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer!"

"Mizuko…"

"Please, Akemi-nii?" Mizuko begged but she was only greeted with a silent no. The little girl puffed out her cheeks before taking a big breath and loudly exclaiming 'please'. Kohaku and Rio, the two boys that were the second and third oldest covered their ears. "Akemi just let her play with your hair already!" Rio exclaimed annoyed. He was getting a headache.

"Yeah, niisan just do it." Kohaku encouraged. "Please." He added. Akemi growled before sighing in defeat. "All right fine. Nevertheless, try you best not to take it out. I don't want to hear mom's complaints." Mizuko stopped and suddenly grinned happily.

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily. _Spoiled brat…_ Rio, Akemi, and Kohaku thought. "Can I braid it?" Mizuko asked. Akemi shrugged.

"Whatever." He replied not knowing that would get him a very, very mortifying surprise.

Rio and Kohaku blinked looking at Kohaku's braid. It had flowers in it like Rapunzal from the movie "Tangled". Rio slapped a hand over his mouth trying to contain his laughter for the sake of his brother's pride. Kohaku didn't really do much of that, he just instantly broke down into a fit of giggles. Akemi raised an eyebrow and turned to see what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Rio and Kohaku didn't answer; instead, they broke down into more fits of laughter. Akemi crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on you two what's so funny?" he pressed. Mizuko smiled in triumph at getting her brothers to laugh.

"I made you have pretty flowers in your hair, Akemi-nii!"

Akemi felt his eye twitch once he heard his little sister say what Rio and Kohaku were laughing at. He noticed Mizuko, being the good sister she was _usually_, taking out the flowers in his hair. She got off Suigetsu's lap and hugged her big brother tightly. "I love you, Akemi-nii, thank you for letting me play with your hair."

Akemi formed a sweat drop while Rio and Kohaku laughed. _Guilt trip me why don't ya? _Akemi thought.

-oOo-

Sasuke and Naruto smiled as they watched Itachi try to fix up his hair. Usually it would be Sasuke and Itachi's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, who was dead, Satori, who was the blushing bride, or Sasuke who would do his hair on an occasion.

"Itachi let me do it." Sasuke offered speaking finally after watching Itachi's struggle to put his hair up in a ponytail. Said older Uchiha shook his head. He was fine, he could do it himself. Sasuke sighed in defeat and let his brother handle himself. He did pretty well with his hair; however, his tie said something else.

"Hey, did you know the whole family's here?" Sasuke asked the topic suddenly coming to him. Itachi whipped his head to his brother, his eyes wide with horror. "I thought they weren't coming!" Sasuke shook his head. "They emailed me, they're defiantly coming. You might want to fix that tie." The raven replied point to the messed up tie.

The older Uchiha growled in annoyance. "Damn it!" he cussed. "Stupid damn tie…"

"Now, didn't you mother ever talk about the language, young man." A voice said and Itachi and Sasuke glanced at the door.

"Aunt Uruchi." Itachi mumbled then blushed. "Sorry." Uruchi shook her head and walked into the room.

"You look just as handsome as your father did when he was getting married." She said lifting her hands to fix his tie. "You both are handsome, the perfect children." Itachi furrowed his brows in worry.

"This is going to be a bigger wedding then we intended, huh?" he asked with a sigh. Uruchi chuckled softly and Itachi continued. "That's okay because I'm happy you all came while they couldn't." Sasuke felt a pang of sadness in his chest once he got what Itachi meant.

"Still," Uruchi said, "This wedding will be the most special wedding even though you mother and father couldn't be here to see either of you get married. They'll be watching it from up in heaven." She kissed Itachi on the cheek and Sasuke on his temple. "Now, I'm going out I just wanted to see the lucky groom. She's a good girl, Itachi, you better be good to always." The old woman wicked and turned to leave the room. Sasuke and Naruto's mouths gaped open once they figured out what she said had meant. _Satori…pregnant…right._ Naruto thought glancing at his partner. _He's so going to freak out._

Itachi stared at the door, confused before looking at his brother and Naruto. "What did she mean by that?" Naruto and Sasuke tensed.

"Nothing!"

-oOo-

Satori took in a deep breath as her father took the time to spun her around in a circle watch her dress fly out. She smiled and chuckled, taking her bouquet from her father's grasp. They waited for the wedding music to play the catchy little tune, "Here comes the bride". Satori shared a glance with her father.

"You ready, Satori-chan?" he asked. Suddenly feeling emotional, Satori nodded her head and they began walking down the aisle as soon as the doors opened revealing her beautiful wedding gown. As soon as everyone saw her, whispers were heard. Satori couldn't help but smile at the jealous whispers. Her mom was very good at sewing which explains the fact that she was a famous fashion designer. Her dress had a blue slip attached to the frail over coat of blue.

The slip, of course, had a pretty rose design on it, in compliments of Masako Nakano. She had a black corset going around her waist with string coming down in x's. All in all most of it was blue. She had blue stockings and to match with them she had black high heel shoes with bows on them. She had frail arm warmers and a long black veil with a beautiful silver crown that had snowflakes going across it.

All the bride's maids were wearing either blue or black to match the bride's own and all the men wore black tuxedoes with a blue rose or a blue shirt underneath the tuxedo. Everyone looked at Satori with awe at how beautiful she was. Itachi stared out in amazement as well. He didn't know why he was to wear blue and black at first but now he did.

Once Satori had gotten close enough, Itachi reached out his head and pulled her in then let go of her hand. All was quiet and the priest began to speak. "Dearly beloved," the priest started. "We are gathered here today to share with Itachi and Satori as they exchange their vows of everlasting love." He continued. "Now, who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Satori's dad answered and placed his daughter's hands in Itachi's own and went to sit down by his wife.

"As Satori and Itachi spoke their vows," the priest spoke again. "We are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family –a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." He said, stilling going on. "May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort, and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Itachi and Satori both look forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring them their own special moment and memories." Satori smiled, blushing brightly she a she looked down at her stomach. She snuck her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Satori and Itachi, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly _love_ another person is to be will to accept both their strong points and weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect." The old man explained. "The vows you are both about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one–but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

The minister took a deep breath and began to speak again. "At this time, I'll ask you, Itachi Uchiha, and you Satori Nakano, to face each other and take each other's hands." He said and the two complied entwining their hands and smiling softly at each other. "Itachi Uchiha, will you take Satori Nakano to be your wife, your partner in life and one true love?" he asked. "Will you cherish her friendship and lover her today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Itachi took a deep breath before he replied, softly, "I will." The priest smiled in satisfaction and turned to Satori. Said woman tensed slight then relaxed when she felt a light squeeze on her hands from Itachi. She smiled and gave a curt nod for the minister to continue.

"Satori Nakano, will you take Itachi Uchiha to be your husband, you partner in life, and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever?" he asked. "Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him, and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Satori looked at Itachi straight in the eye and said, "I will." Satori and Itachi exchanged the rings and the minister continued the ceremony. "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the ring(s) in my hand?" The two placed their hands in the minister's as he continued to speak more.

"May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity." He said. "These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many."

He removed his attention from Itachi and Satori to the audience. "If there is anyone who objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold you peace." He said and no one stood up to object to the marriage." The man smiled softly. "You may kiss the bride."

Satori stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck, as they kissed passionately not caring about the audience watching them. Loud screams and cheers from mostly the bride's maids (Satori's friends) echoed through the church hall along with the loud clapping.

Satori and Itachi pulled back smiling happily. Itachi suddenly felt weight on him and he noticed Kiba had wrapped his arm around him grinning toothily. "Congrats man!" he said. Hinata Hyuga, who had been with Kiba whole time during the wedding, nodded in agreement. "Yes, congrats, Itachi-kun." She smiled softly. Satori felt tears run down her face. She felt like crying before, as soon as she was getting ready to walk down the aisle. However, to her, it was okay to get emotional at weddings, and it's normal to get emotional even when you're pregnant as well, she thought, it was perfectly normal.

Satori walked over to Itachi and wrapped her arms around his one arm. She rested her head on his shoulder smiling softly. Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist after getting it out of her grasp as Satori wrapped her own arms around his waist as they walked to the wedding reception that was outside. Satori and Itachi's mouths gaped open when they had seen the cake once they were outside.

"Hey, lovebirds!" a voice called. Itachi and Satori looked to see a man with long blonde hair. Some was in a ponytail and some was down and cover one of his cerulean eyes. Satori grinned happily when she saw a woman with equally blonde hair but with green eyes.

"Ami!" she squealed out and went to hug her tightly. "Oh god you came all the way here from Ame? Wow, you are crazy!" she laughed.

The woman, Ami, chuckled. "Well, we were going on vacation anyway but once we got here everything was…" she frowned. "Destroyed."

Satori smiled sadly. "Yeah, the hospital was destroyed months ago. Anyway, let's not let that get us down! I've got to go dance with my father after that I have to dance with you, Itachi, then there's cocktails, then Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan has to make a toast then we have to do the same…" she rambled on. Itachi put his hands on her shoulder to stop her from talking herself to death. "Sweetheart, go dance he's waiting." The Uchiha whispered. Satori nodded and kissed Itachi's cheek.

"Okay, but you're next!"

Itachi smiled as he watched his newly wedded wife dance with her father in a slow waltz. The cold breeze of spring blew on them but they didn't care. It was their perfect wedding. "So, Deidara, how are you?" Itachi asked. The blonde haired man grinned and wrapped an arm around Ami. "Well, me and Ami are married now and we had kids." he replied and Ami blushed. Itachi blinked.

"Really?" he asked. Deidara and Ami nodded. Then Deidara gestured over to get Satori to dance with him before her father gets too greedy. Itachi chuckled and walked over to the two. He tapped his father-in-law on the shoulder.

"May I cut it?" he asked. Satori's father wanted to pout and continue dancing with his daughter but decided not to and let Itachi dance with Satori. As the music continued to play, Itachi and Satori had a small quiet conversation in low whispers as they danced.

"Itachi I–" Satori started but frowned at what possible answer she would get if she told the Uchiha that she was pregnant. Itachi tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I…well, it's kind of awkward seeing as this is our wedding and it's only been what two months since the fight we had about me going out alone. I didn't know how it got to that point but…Itachi how do you feel about being a father?"

The raven furrowed his brows as he stared at his wife. "Satori you've asked me that question for months now. I'm positive if I didn't want this commitment with you we've would have ended this relationship a long time ago." _Not that I don't mind having a child. Hearing that everyone of my friends have one or more is making me somewhat…jealous._

"So, it wouldn't bother you if I told you that I was pregnant. Two months might I add?" Satori asked. She watched Itachi smile happily and reply. "Of course-wait a minute _what_?" Satori refrained from laughing at the reaction she had gotten though that didn't prove the fact that it was hilarious when she watched Itachi's face grow very pale. "I-Itachi?" she asked and went to pull him into her chest but it was too late. He had already hit the ground.

Five minutes later, Itachi had woken up to see Satori, Naruto, and Sasuke with him in one room while everyone was outside. The raven-haired man groaned. "What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out when Satori came clean with you." Naruto replied. Itachi raised an eyebrow in confusion but didn't say anything.

Satori blushed deeply. "He means that I had told you that I was pregnant without first child." Itachi swallowed and nodded his head.

"I remember," he replied and leaned into kiss Satori's cheek, while putting a hand on her stomach. "And I'm all for it." Satori felt tears brim her eyes, she shot up from her seat and hugged Itachi tightly. "I love you so much!" she exclaimed.

"I love you too, Satori."

After the little fainting incident, the reception went one and everyone forgot about it. Itachi and Satori made their toast to the guest after Sakura and Naruto gave a toast to them. Then the two newlyweds cut the enormous cake and they all had a piece. Satori had most of it because she was dying to have it along with some other foods they had that she craved for the time being. She had small meals though, knowing that she'd throw up her food after eating so much. After that, everyone said their good byes and had a wonderful time. Satori, Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke went home last after a long tiring day.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Wow, I wrote a lot. It's not surprising. This chapter took me two days to write. Three if I wanted longer or more than 4,000 words. But anyway, I hope you liked it I made it special because it was a wedding and I love wedding. =^_^=_

_Review, review, review! No flames please. Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 12: Broken Fragrance_


	12. Episode 12: Broken Fragrance

**_Disclaimer: _**_I DON'T own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. The story line and oc's are mine~!_

**_Warning: _**_Fluff at first, lemon NaruSasu, ooc Sasuke, hormonal-ish Satori and that's but if something suddenly pops into this chapter like gore and violence, please be warned for that. For, now the warning stays with the yaoi. Don't like any of it please don't read and leave while you've got the chance. ^^ Not that you don't have one anyway. :D_

_Notes to avoid confusion. =) In this chapter!_

_**1):**__ STD is a sexual transmitted disease. Just in case anyone didn't know. _

**_2): _**_I think it's a disease that causes you not to feel pain. I don't know. I have to look that up. _

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 12: Broken Fragrance _

* * *

It was just another normal day at Konoha Police Force, the general hospital was still being fixed and Satori was now on maternity leave because of her pregnancy. Itachi had even decided to stay with her for the time being since the case was still being or _trying_ to be solved.

Kiba went into detail about Itachi and Satori's wedding that had happened the night before. Naruto was too busy focusing on work. Sasuke sat in a chair visiting his fiancé with nothing really to do. He wasn't a police officer and the clinic was closed for the day.

Hinata Hyuga had walked in with a hand full of mail; she dropped it down on Naruto's desk. The dark haired girl sympathetically at her as if she was apologizing for letting Tsunade make Neji and Kiba take over his and Itachi's case. The blonde sighed. "It's not your fault Hinata." He said. The girl frowned slightly. "But–."

"It's okay," he cut her off. "Really it is."

Sasuke smiled softly watching Hinata walk away from the desk. "Satori and Itachi's going on their honeymoon in three days. They're going with her parents and her brothers." Sasuke said starting up a conversation. Naruto glanced up at the raven before back down at his work, he nodded and mumbled a 'yeah'. The raven frowned slightly before absently looking around the room. He glanced at his wristwatch and decided it was time to go home. "I have to go, Naruto. I'll see you at home." Naruto nodded and kissed his lips chastely. "Be careful if you're going alone, do you need an escort?" Sasuke scowled. "I'm not weak, Naruto. I'll be fine." He kissed his fiancé again before turning to leave and saying good-bye to the others.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Hinata chimed waving at him. Sasuke smiled and waved back as he left through the door. Once Sasuke was gone Ino and Hinata wacked Naruto on the head.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing the bump on his head. Ino glared. "Do you realize you just told Sasuke off? Or just completely ignored him when he wanted to have a conversation with you?" she asked.

"I was trying to do my work,"

"That's the problem!" Hinata charted in. "You get too caught up in work. Sasuke now would feel like you don't want him anymore." Naruto scoffed. "Hinata, I love him more than you could even know. Listen, why don't you finish sorting out the mail for me and I'll go see Sasuke, all right?" Hinata nodded.

"Fine with me – just go."

Naruto complied knowing that he'd get hit in the head, again. He went out the building and went to catch up with Sasuke who was only a few blocks away. "Sasuke!" he called out. The raven turned his head to look over his shoulder after wiping away a few stray tears. Naruto frowned, as he got closer to his lover. "Sasuke?" he inquired.

"Naruto…I thought you had work," the raven said sniffling. Naruto shrugged and cupped Sasuke's cheeks. His pale face was flushed from the cold. "I did," he replied. He suddenly grinned.

"But my coworkers hit me upside the head for getting to caught into my work." He explained, with a slight laugh. Sasuke gave him a blank look. "Ino and Hinata hit you?" he asked and the blonde nodded. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Oh,"

"It's all right, Ino's know me since forever, so I'm used to getting a smack to the head once in a while from her. Hinata, I only met from Kiba so I'm not really used to have her hit me, plus she wasn't all that open to hit me when we were in high school." He snorted. "Must be because of you."

Sasuke blushed but smiled anyways, he leaned into Naruto's warm chest and let the blonde wrapped his (Naruto's) arms around himself.

"I love you, Sasuke, you know that?" Naruto whispered softly nuzzling into the raven's neck. Sasuke nodded in reply hugging Naruto back tightly.

"I know,"

"Hey, my parents want us to have dinner with them and the rest of the family. They want Itachi and Satori to come but I doubt they'd agree to go what with Satori pregnant and Itachi beginning to be protective of his wife and unborn child." He sighed. Sasuke chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Itachi will mind. Not if Satori wants to go. She's makes most of the decisions in their relationship you know? So, it's more her being the boss than him." Naruto laughed at the image with Itachi's son or daughter asking something of him and he'd reply, "Ask your mother,"

"I can see that." He murmured pulling back from the hug. That earned him a disappointed huff from Sasuke, then he wrapped an arm around the raven and they began to walk home.

Once they got home, the two took of their jackets and went to sit on the couch. They noticed Itachi walked into the living room with coffee and a newspaper. Naruto smirked at the older Uchiha in amusement.

"How's the wife?" he asked. Itachi looked up from the newspaper and smiled. He glanced at the door to which was his and Satori's bedroom and shrugged.

"Okay…" he hesitated for a moment. "For now. I took her to the doctor today and she had told me to have her take prenatal vitamins. Let her get rest and to not let her get stressed either." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Oh yeah, and to try and deal with her mood swings and cravings."

Naruto nodded. "That could be annoying sometimes. My cousin's pregnant with her third child and her husband's getting through it okay, I think. I barely talked to them now. I'll see them later on, soon." He said. Itachi blinked.

"Karin's pregnant again?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yep," he replied. "Five months."

Itachi cringed slightly when he heard the answer to his unsaid question. He sighed and let his curiosity speak for himself. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"Girl. They're naming her Hotaru."

Sasuke smiled thoughtfully at that name. "Hotaru," he repeated softly. "That's a pretty name. It means 'firefly'." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, what Karin and her husband, Sai live, they would see all kinds of them. She remembered that they had fascinated her ever since she was little." he snorted. "Damn she should be Shino's wife instead of Aiko."

"If she was very interested in a person that studies insects then she's got the right guy for her. Nevertheless, I think Aiko-san's the perfect girl for Shino. I mean every girl her every really dated would usually scream bloody murder if they saw a bug. Aiko was different though, she was never afraid of bugs, at the beach she flicked on off of a crab and made all of us so interested in finding out her fear."

"Yeah only Aiko can't be afraid of a little tiny bug." Naruto said with a firm nod.

"No, she was certainly afraid of something. We just don't know. Only Shino knows at least that was what I think or assume. He's always been cautious about the weather because he would ask if we were supposed to have a thunder storm or something." Sasuke explained.

"True, that gives you the indication that Aiko's afraid of thunder."

"Chidori's afraid of thunder, Naruto."

"I know that, but she's our baby." He grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved his attention to Itachi. "You and Satori coming with us?" he asked. Itachi looked at him then waved him off.

"Hn,"

Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke, I don't think he wants to be disturbed while so into his reading."

"No, I'm looking at what's in the news section. There were forty-three murders already in the past months." He said. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and Naruto's mouth gaped open.

"Forty-three?!"

Itachi nodded. "Yeah, but out of those forty-three people 10 of them went missing and came back with some kind of STD or whatever." He frowned deeply. "It's terrible."

Sasuke frowned deeply himself; it was terrible that that many people died and ten of them came back alive only to have a sexual disease. _I don't know how to feel bad for those people…but if I were in that situation I wouldn't want to live._ He thought cynically. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who had been staring out into spacing for a few moments until he broke him from the daze.

Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke watched the bedroom door open and Satori coming out, rushing towards the bathroom. They noticed her hair was tied neatly in a ponytail. And that she was wearing a beautiful fully laced dress with a built in slip made especially from her mother also, not just her wedding gown. She had bracelets that were –what looked like pearl. She even wore white flats. Naruto thought that she heard what they were talking about with him visiting his parents and having dinner with them. Also them-Minato and Kushina-wanting to congratulate her and Itachi on their official marriage.

She came out of the bathroom with white eye shadow on that Itachi immediately wanted off her face, thinking she looked like a clown with that pink blush and lipstick. However, considering the cold-hearted truth that she was pregnant-hormonal he could say anything anyway. She grinned and twirled around in her dress slowly, letting it fly out.

"What do you think?" she asked Itachi with a smile. Of course, her husband would be the first person she'd ask how she looked. Itachi gave her the brightest smile he could and kissed her lips, tasting the lipstick that was on her lips.

"I love it all, but I would love it more if you took away the blush and eye shadow." He replied bluntly. "You're more beautiful just like that." Satori smiled happily.

"Anything for you sweetheart!" she said and went back in the bathroom to get rid of those two things. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't cry when you say something like that?" the blonde asked. Itachi shook his head.

"No, she'll have those days sooner or later…I just haven't encountered that yet." He shrugged. "All the while I'll love her anyway. I just really have to be patient with her for nine months."

"Yeah, from January-this month-to October that's her nineth month if you want to get technical. She's considered full term on the thirty-seventh week. At that point she'll have contractions and the baby will be kicking and moving."

"When can you find out the gender?" Itachi asked.

"Four or five months," Sasuke replied. "At least four months."

Itachi nodded his head slowly before he glanced at the Satori who had just come out of the bathroom. She smirked an Uchiha-like smirk. "Sorry, sweetheart but we're not going to know the gender until the baby is born. Besides! I choose to think it's a boy!" she grinned cheerfully.

Sasuke and Naruto shrugged when Itachi gave a glance at them for an answer. "Call it women's intuition." Naruto mumbled with a wink, smiling.

"So! When are we going to your parent's Naruto?" Satori asked, changing the subject. Naruto grinned. "They said at anytime, I can call them today and we can stay overnight at they're summer home." Satori tilted her head to the side.

"Are they rich or something?"

"If I say yes would you be surprised?"

That was an obvious question and answer. Itachi didn't look surprised in the slightest. The Uzumaki Family was one of the rich families around Konohagakure. Tsunade Senju, Naruto's godmother, had passed down big money to him that she had gotten from her grandfather. They were distantly related so it was only right that she had to give Naruto the money-well more or less it was her choice.

Naruto chuckled. "Really, I have to go to a baby shower for Karin. She and Sai traveled all the way here to see me again. They even brought Seiya and Kira." He said with a grin. "I can't wait to see those kids again."

"I bet," Sasuke nodded in agreement. "The excitement in your voice says it all." Satori and Itachi laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Satori. "Let's go!"

-oOo-

Yuuka watched as her victim screamed and begged for mercy, she gripped the dagger until her own hand bled. Her eyes vacant and face stoic. She sauntered slowly over towards him. She didn't raise the dagger from its position, only stared at him, watching the tears fall. "Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked him ignoring the confusion in the man's eyes, though that confusion went away quickly. "Do you know him?" she asked again, her voice low and soft with no emotion. Her hair had fallen over one of her eyes and she instantly tucked it behind her ear.

"I don't know," the man replied. "Even if I did you'll never get what you want out of me," he growled clenching his fists. "By the way, my name's Obito Uchiha."

Yuuka snorted. "You're not the one I want, you fool." Her emotions rose as Obito continued to be quiet. "I _want _Sasuke Uchiha." she growled. _And if this comes down to it, I'll have to force him by torturing him in front of his family. _She thought glancing at a woman with the two kids who were held back by Kuroi and Kidomaru.

"You were a good girl, weren't you Yuuka?" Obito asked slowly getting up. "You were the little princess your parents always have asked for." He continued and Yuuka's eyes widened in shock. Her body suddenly went rigid.

"-You don't know!" she screamed covering her ears, her hair falling in front of her left eye again. "You don't know anything –nothing!"

"Orochimaru…he's lied to you hasn't he? He's taken your parents away from you, made you think that you were the one that killed them." Obito said standing up fully, smiling down at her. Tears swelled in Yuuka's eyes.

"I-I didn't…I didn't mean…"

"Shh," he hushed her. "It's all right." he soothed her. "I'm right here…Yuuka-chan."

Something snapped in Yuuka that made her want to cry so badly, let her anger, her pain, her –_everything _out that was kept so tightly in that box. Arms shaking, she lifted the dagger and plunged it-not into Obito-but in herself. The man watched along with his own family her bleed profusely and immediately tried to stop it but Kuroi and Kidomaru got to her before they could, pointing their guns at them.

Kuroi glanced at Yuuka, whose eyes were closed, surrounding by a puddle of her own blood. "If I could take revenge on her, I would." The woman mumbled. "But I can't because revenge isn't my goal here. Tell us where Sasuke Uchiha is or you'll end up just as Yuuka did only your deaths will be even more painful than her's was. Though, at least you can feel pain. Yuuka can't."

They lowered their guns and pushed Obito's wife, Rin, and kids Takumi and Ruri towards him. "You were lucky this time. However we've got a better source than a relative." She smirked. "See you later."

"W-Wait! Kuroi! What about Yuuka?!" Kidomaru asked somewhat scared. Kuroi rolled her eyes. "She's dead. We can't do anything about it. Besides, I'm sure Kabuto doesn't give a damn about the girl. Even if she was pregnant with their child anyway."

Rin covered her mouth in shock, her face was pale and she hid it in Obito's shoulder. Ruri did the same with her brother. "What should we do?"

"Call the police. Call Tsunade and tell them that this body needs an autopsy. The death was a suicide." He looked at Ruri and Takumi. "Takumi, call your uncle Madara. Tell him to come and pick you both up."

"What about you and mom?"

"We need to stay here until the police come."

-oOo-

"Satori-chan! How are you?" Kushina Uzumaki greeted cheerfully, sitting by her niece, Karin Uzumaki who was pregnant with her third child. She smiled at them softly.

"Hey, guys. Sasuke what's up?" Karin asked. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Nothing much, how are you doing, Karin."

"Better than when I was three months or even one month pregnant. I mean I love my baby and I know I have to go through this but really. Everything I eat has to be…well you know." She said with a shrug. "Then my doctor told me to eat smaller meals and crackers to help the morning sickness. It did! I was happy so just ate crackers whenever I felt like it." She grinned.

"Sasuke-kun," Kushina called. "How are you this evening? I heard from a little birdy that you and Naruto are getting married." She smirked and Sasuke blushed.

"W-We are but with everything that's going on we decided to wait."

"Nonsense! No one's waiting any longer!" Kushina snorted. "We're planning this wedding whether you like it or not." She said getting up, rounding the couch and taking Sasuke into her and Minato's bedroom to see what size dress to get him. Naruto wanted to stop his mother but it was futile. She had already locked the door with a loud _click_.

"Well, anyway, what are you going to do for the baby shower, Karin?" Naruto asked. Karin thought for a moment.

"I think…I'll count this as a baby shower. You coming her to see me, Sai, and the kids is enough."

"Oh, but we didn't get you anything." Satori jumped in. "And you'll need stuff sooner or later."

"Well, we have plenty." Karin's husband, Sai said. "I've painted the baby's room pink since we know it's a girl. It has fireflies to go with her name as well. And for the clothes, diaper, pacifiers, and everything else – yeah we've got it covered."

Minato had just come in from the kitchen only to see Naruto, Karin, Sai, Itachi, and Satori in the living room. "Hey," he said. "Where's your mother, Naruto?"

"In your bedroom with Sasuke. She wants to know what size he is in a dress." The blonde sighed. "She wants me to get married so badly." Minato smiled.

"Your mom loves weddings. She a dress designer now. Works with Satori-chan's mother if you didn't know yet. She picked out the colors for your wedding dress." He said. Satori looked surprised and amazed.

"Wow! That's so cool. I thought you two were police officers though." Minato nodded.

"We were, but after Itachi and Sasuke's parents had died we retired and decided to work different things. I'm the mayor of Konoha now and your mother is a wedding dress designer. She loves to sew just as much as your own mother, Satori, does. Mikoto did too, if I remember correctly." He replied, tapping his index on his chin.

Sasuke smiled thinking that was pretty cool. However, his pride told him not to say that aloud even though he had his own love for sew and crèche. He yawned tiredly and was happy to get his dinner already. "Thank you, Naruto," he said and the blonde smiled. "Anything for you, babe, now eat you were falling asleep before."

"I worked all day." Sasuke said with a pout. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You did?" he asked.

"I cleaned the apartment, mainly our room."

"Ah! That's what I wanted to talk about!" Kushina exclaimed before squealing excitedly. "As a wedding gift we brought you a house!"

Naruto and Sasuke's mouths dropped two feet.

"WHAT?!"

Kushina grinned. "Yeah! We were so excited for you. We wanted to get you the best gift in the world and Naruto you even discussed it with me after your apartment burned down. It's the perfect house for the both of you at least in my opinion. You can see it tomorrow after brunch with us." She said.

The lovers sighed and smiled at them. They only did it because their own apartment burned down and as a wedding gift. _I guess that would be okay…_ They thought.

-oOo-

Naruto kissed Sasuke heatedly and almost greedily as they entered the guest room. The blonde's hands roamed along Sasuke's sides sending vibes of pleasure up the man's spine. He prodded his tongue into the raven's mouth making him mouth as the kiss deepened, thin string of saliva connected them together once they pulled away from the kiss.

The Uzumaki's teeth bit the Sasuke's plump pink lips before licking his jaw down to his collarbone even though his shirt (which was a button down) was still on. He suckled on the nape of Sasuke's neck where he knew the raven's sensitive spot was and rolled his tongue in a circle making the Uchiha moan and writher underneath him as he usually did.

Clothes immediately went off, moans, groans, and grunts of pleasure became louder, thankfully, Sasuke thought, the rooms were all sound proof. Naruto trailed butterfly kisses down Sasuke's stomach until his reached the Uchiha's aching hard on. He removed his lover's boxers along with his own. He cupped the man's member and slowly pumped it a couple of times before he flicked his tongue on the head. He then took Sasuke in to his mouth giving him a long hard suck making Sasuke cry out his name.

"Ngh…Naruto –fuck!"

He was hushed by another passionate kiss. "You know we have kids here right?" Naruto asked with a cocky smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and switched their positions. He figured there was no lube so he decided to be taken dry. Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped him. "What the hell are you doing you'll hurt yourself."

"So? I'll be fine besides; I'd rather try something _new_."

Naruto thought that this new side of Sasuke was somewhat creepy; usually Sasuke would stop the moment all together and try to find the lube.

This time was different. He pressed the head of Naruto's hard cock to his hole and slowly lowered himself, once he adjusted to it, the raven rolled his hips making Naruto groan. Said blonde held the raven's hips and he met his thrusts –bouncing up and down.

Soon after a few more hard thrusts, Naruto felt something tighten inside him, he was so _close_. Surely, Sasuke was too and kissed him as if to say so.

They both grunted and screamed out each other's names. Shaking almost violently as them came, their chests heaving up and down, breaths hitching. They eyes half-lidded, bodies exhausted and glistening with sweat. Sasuke got off of Naruto and collapsed on the side of him, ignoring the cum that dripped down his thighs. He knew Naruto would take care of that. They cuddled into each other, slowly falling asleep.

-oOo-

"Yuuka was what?" Kabuto Yakushi asked fondling with his glasses and fixing his hair. Unmistakably he came out of Orochimaru's office smelling like –_sex_? The thought sent shivers of disgust down Kidomaru and Kuroi's spines. The mental image was traumatizing.

"She was killed." Kidomaru repeated looking rather confused about Kabuto's appearance. "Uh…what the hell were you doing in the office?" he asked.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and mutely turned to walk away. He didn't dare answer that question and the two didn't _want _to know even if they had asked. All they knew – Kuroi and Kidomaru-who ever killed Yuuka -which was _she_ but Kabuto really doesn't know that _yet_.

Kuroi walked into Orochimaru's office (while Kidomaru waited outside) who looked at them grinning sinisterly. "Kuroi you have an idea where Sasuke is?" he asked. The girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I do, Orochimaru-sama."

"Good, I want you and you alone to find him and bring him to me. Make sure you leave a note to his charming lover that if he comes after Sasuke the said latter will die." Kuroi scoffed.

"Surely, Orochimaru-sama, they come after him eventually."

"True, but that'll only make it even more interesting." He replied before sternly ordering her to go get ready for the final mission. Kuroi nodded her head and walked out of the office. Surprisingly to Kidomaru, unharmed. He watched the young woman walk down the hallway to her room. _Orochimaru must want her to die last unless she's suddenly a special person to him – a special pon I mean._

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Ah...Finally finished. It took me until TODAY to get this chapter done. XP Oh well this was to be expected. It doesn't matter as long as the chapter is good. :) I'll be happy with that._

_Review, Review Review! No flames please. Bye! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Next: Revenge_


	13. Episode 13: Revenge

**_Disclaimer: _**_I DON'T own Naruto. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo. The story line and oc's are mine~!_

**_Warning: _**_No real warning other than drama. There won't be a lemon, just NaruSasu Fluff that may not seem like fluff by the way I write it. Let's just say this will be a "normal" chapter. (Without the sex :D)_

* * *

_Murder Romance: NaruSasu_

_Episode 13: Revenge_

* * *

The next morning, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Satori, Karin, Sai, Minato, and Kushina went out for brunch. They went to the closest café they could find and decided to eat there. Satori noticed that the girl that delivered their pizza that one Friday night worked here as well. Said girl had come over to take their order.

"Ah, Miss Satori how are you?" she asked recognizing her. Satori smiled.

"I'm good, I'm Mrs. Uchiha now and pregnant with my first child." She grinned. "I'm more excited than scared." She shrugged nonchalantly. Itachi groaned. He imagined how the birth would be – this made him lose only a slight bit of his appetite.

The Uchiha glanced at the girl who wrote down each of their orders – he carefully scanned her appearance. His suspicion didn't seem real or right but something told him that this girl was bad news.

"Itachi," Satori nudged him in the ribs harshly. "It's your turn to order sweetheart." She mumbled. The she added, "Unless you want what I have. Waffles with syrup and strawberries –and whipped cream lots of it too!" she grinned. Itachi nodded.

"I'll have what she's having just hold the whipped cream. Oh, and make it chocolate chip waffles for the both of us." He said.

The girl smiled cheerfully. "All right! I'll be right back with your food, but would any of you like some drinks? Coffee, chocolate milk for the kids," she pointed at Kira and Seiya who shyly hid behind both their parents. "I forgot to ask, that." She blushed a little embarrassed.

Kushina, Karin, and Satori smiled at her. "That's all right," they replied. "I'll have coffee." Kushina said.

"I'll have some water," Karin replied scratching her cheek.

"I think I'll have some water as well, since I'm pregnant also. Coffee isn't exactly the best for a growing baby." Satori grinned.

The rest of them ordered coffee, creamed and black. Sasuke, Sai, and Itachi had black while Naruto and Minato had creamed. It tasted better than black coffee. They also had sugar too with milk. That's how the two liked it.

"So, Sasuke-kun, when did you decide to become a doctor?" Karin asked looking at Sasuke curiously. There was something about him that she couldn't figure out but now she had to find out what made him the way he was. She figured it was that bastard Orochimaru, which was heard about all over Kusagakure that he kidnapped a boy of the age of twelve and was kept wherever for three years. When the said was sixteen, he was found and brought back to his family. No one knew the boy's name though she had a good suspicion that Sasuke was that boy and Orochimaru wants him back or at least wants to take away his loved ones like the said bastard did years ago when Sasuke's parents were shot and killed. "I mean, there must've been some reason," she said indignantly.

Sasuke looked down at his plate of food than glanced at his brother. Even Itachi knew about the darker secrets of his past and the reason why he wanted to become a doctor. "I want to help people, save lives differently than what my parents did and what Naruto and Itachi do now." He replied finally.

"Karin and I," Sai started as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "We heard when we were only younger, maybe twelve –thirteen years old, that a boy who looked exactly like you was kidnapped and found nearly three years later."

Sasuke's body tensed up against Naruto who looked at the raven in concern. His body started to feel sweaty and his heart was racing rapidly. Terror consumed his mind and he felt dizzy. His chest hurt a lot, and he felt as if he fell from a ten-foot tree and the impact took every wisp of air out of him. He felt like he had lost control of his body.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called laying a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Sasuke, babe, breathe. Hey, it's all right I'm here, Sasuke. Sasuke!"

The young Uchiha clenched his shirt tightly trying to breathe in slow breaths. He looked at Naruto who gave him a comforting smiling before he glared at Karin. "Geez, Karin, what'd you say to make him panic like that?" he asked looking back at his lover. Karin's brows furrowed and she looked worried.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mention a touchy subject." She looked at Itachi who glared lightly at her.

"Well, it should've been mentioned in the first place." He said. "Naruto, take Sasuke outside. He'll need some fresh air since he finished his food." Naruto looked at Sasuke before glanced at Itachi and nodding his head in agreement.

Naruto took Sasuke outside the café and the raven struggled to get out of the embrace. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled making the Uchiha stop all movement. "What is the matter with you all of the sudden? Did Karin mention something that she shouldn't of? Was it that bad if what she said was what had happened to you?"

Sasuke bit his lip while tears were falling down his face at a rapid pace. He leaned into Naruto's chest burying his face into it. "I'm sorry, Naruto, I–"

"What are you apologizing for? Sasuke, you didn't tell about your darkest secrets. So what?" he asked smiling softly at his lover. "I respect your decision of not telling me. It's okay. Besides, I don't think – if I were you – wanted the pity anyway, am I right?"

He caressed his thumb on Sasuke's cheek whipping the fresh tears away. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke's softly. He didn't care about the squeals of woman or the disgusted looks of other men. All he cared about was cheering Sasuke up.

"Would you mind me telling you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in between the kiss, his onyx eyes were still brimmed with tears. Naruto was about to shake his head but refrained from doing so. "If you want," he said. "I wouldn't mind."

Sasuke nodded shortly before taking a deep breath and began telling Naruto about the horrible experience with Sound's leader, Orochimaru. As he finished, the Uchiha watched Naruto's face twist from rage to other emotions that he couldn't really make out. Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "So, that's my story…before I met you I was kidnapped for three years and became who I am today." He said with a short bitter laugh. "If I could I would go back in time for this but I guess I can't." he sighed.

"Well at least you've started over." Naruto mumbled kissing the Uchiha's temple. "Let's go inside since you're finished. Or do you want stay out here with me." Sasuke shook his head.

"N-No, actually I'll stay out here. You go back inside. Tell my brother I'm okay and all." he said with a small smile. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke chastely again.

"Love you."

"Love you too," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke turned around and glared at the girl who was the waitress that had served him and the others food. He clenched his fists and growled, "What the hell do you want?"

"You know, you're pretty brave for someone with such a bad past."

"Your point? Leave me alone. I don't want to go back to that –that bastard." The girl shook her head smirking evenly.

"Orochimaru-sama, doesn't want you back, Sasuke-kun," she said. _He just wants Naruto Uzumaki dead._ "He just wants your lover dead." Sasuke gasped his eyes widened as he glanced into the window of the café. _Naruto…_ he shook his head.

"L-Leave him alone!" His voice came out in a small plea. "Naruto has nothing to do with him."

"Oh yes, Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki has a lot to do with it." She replied. "He killed a lot of people that Orochimaru cared a lot for." Sasuke felt nauseous. _Care for? He uses them as experiments…toys…and pones. How can he care them?_

"What does Orochimaru want from Naruto?" he asked. The girl simply grinned at him.

"Revenge."

And in a blink of an eye, as soon as Naruto had come back out of the café, the girl was gone. Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto who smiled softly at him. Said raven smiled back and they eagerly kissed. "I told my mom and dad that we're leaving early. They want to come with us so they can show us the house they had brought us. Karin and Sai said that they helped with getting it. Actually, Sai painted the inside of the house while Karin and my parents had hired workers to build it."

"Really? I'd love to see it. Then maybe tomorrow we can move in. It'd be nice since Satori and Itachi need a room for the baby soon." Naruto nodded in agreement. They also needed new clothes, food. The blonde hummed in reply.

"Yeah, hopefully we've got a dishwasher and a clothes washer and dryer. We'll probably need cat toys for Chidori. Speaking of, did anyone feed her? I hope she's gotten something to eat."

"Don't worry," Satori and Itachi's neighbor's got her taken care of. They actually called and told us about her. Said she was doing fine though she meowed a lot. She probably misses us."

"I bet she is. It'll take awhile to get the stuff but we've got a lot of money saved right? We'll be able to do the rest," said Naruto with a bright smile. "Once we get to the apartment she'll be rubbing on both of us. You especially." He added.

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, that'll be nice. After everything that's happened, the bad things I mean, Chidori's been the one to comfort us both." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, she really has."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, meeting his lover's cerulean eyes. He watched them go half lidded as the said blonde leaned into kiss him (Sasuke) on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Naruto's cell phone rang. They pulled away from the kiss and Naruto took his phone out of his pocket, answering it without hesitation. "Hello?" he asked.

"_Naruto?_" Hinata's voice was heard on the other end. Sasuke frowned when he noticed that her voice was shaking. Naruto gripped his cell phone tightly.

"Hinata what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you all right?" he asked. He shared a glance with Sasuke who had a look of fear and utter concern on his face.

"_N-Naruto…Kiba and N-Neji they're in the clinic. They're badly injured._"

"What happened?"

"_They were hit by a car. Kiba has a slight concussion and Neji…_" she trailed off and broke into a choked sob. "_Sakura-san said Neji's been hit pretty hard. He's lost a lot of blood and needs a transplant. Suna sent paramedics here to help but we need his blood to save his life."_

"Well, my blood type's O so I probably help out. My parents were just going to show me and Sasuke the house the bought us as a wedding gift." He said. There was a short pause.

"_Oh congrats. Nevertheless, I really need you down here. You're the only one I know who has the same blood type as Neji."_

"Don't worry Hinata Neji will be fine, I promise." He said and looked at Sasuke who gave him a concerned look.

"What's up?"

"Neji's been injured badly in a car crash and lost a lot of blood." He said. "Go tell my parents we can't make it and need to go see a friend that was in a car crash." He kissed Sasuke before his could protest. "They'll understand, trust me."

Sasuke blushed and nodded. He went into the café just as Kushina, Minato, Karin, Seiya, Kira, Sai, Itachi, and Satori were getting ready to leave. "_Naruto?_" Hinata called on the other end. Said blonde came back to reality and smiled.

"Don't worry Hinata, we're coming."

-oOo-

Sasuke walked in with a small breath of relief that at least Kiba was okay. He noticed Tenten, whom he had noticed was Neji's fiancé, had broken down crying in Hinata's arms. Not only that, Sasuke felt a little guilt of not seeing the house Sai painted and built for them. Kushina and Minato paid money for it too. The least they could do was see it.

Only Sasuke wasn't one to be selfish it wasn't right in many ways. He wondered as he scanned over Neji's comatose body that if it was Orochimaru that did it – or that girl he talked to before. Could that be it? Could she be the one–? He blinked owlishly when he noticed Neji's eyes flutter open. Tenten turned her head to look at her fiancé tears still flowing down her face, though, they weren't tears of sadness anymore, they were tears of joy.

"Neji! Thank god you're all right!" she yelled instantly hugging him. Neji smiled softly and hugged back.

"I'm sorry I got hurt," he said with a chuckle. "How long with I out."

"About an hour." Hinata said whipping away a stray tear. "Naruto gave you some blood and that's what saved your life really. You were just lucky this time." She snorted.

"How's Kiba doing? He was brought here with me wasn't he?" Hinata nodded as Tenten forced him to lie back down on the bed. "Kiba's just fine. He's resting an in the other room. Neji, you should worry about your own health other than Kiba's." she said and Neji snorted.

"What else can I do? He's my partner for god sake's." the brunette rolled his pale eyes. "An annoying one too." He added grimly.

Hinata and Tenten grinned. "There's our Neji!" they chimed in unison. Neji rolled his eyes again before closing them.  
"I'm sleepy." He mumbled. Tenten caressed his face. "Then go to sleep, I'll be here until morning." He replied kissing his lips.

Sasuke watched the couple with a frown. Somehow he had a feeling the crash was not an accident. He knew something was wrong. He glanced at Naruto, imagining what he'd do without the blonde. He imagined Naruto unconscious, near death on the ground, blood all over his body still and unmoving. He throat felt dry suddenly and tears swelled in his eyes. _Don't be an idiot…_ he told himself. He quickly whipped away his tears and gave a tug on Naruto's jacket. "Let's go." He mumbled.

The Uzumaki nodded and smiled. "Tell Kiba and Neji we wish them well." He said. Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"Will do," Hinata replied. "See you tomorrow." She waved. Naruto smiled back give her a small wave and following Sasuke out of the clinic and into the car.

There was a small comfortable silence before it was inturrupted by the start of the ignition. Naruto had the heat on while Sasuke cuddled up in the blanket he had found. The blonde smiled as he turned the corner heading for the apartment. He made a mental note to pack what they had and make sure to see the house early in the morning. He also noted to let Sasuke sleep in the next morning knowing the raven had a tough and long day. He did too but he wanted to make it up to his parents and see the house. Not because it was a wedding gift, no that wasn't it at all. It was because of his curiosity and he was itching to see it. Then again seeing the house would be more worth seeing with Sasuke so he decided to sleep in himself since they could go see it around noon.

Once they got to the apartment, Naruto shook Sasuke lightly, waking the raven up. Said Uchiha groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked. Naruto nodded and leaned to kiss him.

"Yeah, but it was fine. We had a long day." He said and Sasuke hummed in reply. The Uchiha got out of the car and stretched his arms out and yawned. "Let's go right in to bed okay?" Naruto asked. "What do you say?" Sasuke smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah…"

They walked into the apartment and straight into the guest room, where Chidori was waiting there on the bed for them. The two lovers plopped themselves into the bed wearing only the bottoms of their pyjamas, cuddling into each other's warm and falling into a deep pleasant sleep.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Ha, I finished another chapter. And in one day too. That's to be expected just so you guys know. Chapters like 11 & 12 will take me a week while some will take me a whole day depending on how many words I want to write and how I want to end the chapters. ^^_

_Anyways, review, review, review! No flames please. Bye! Stay tuned for the next chapter. _

_Next Episode 14: Life Before His Eyes_


	14. Episode 14: Life Before His Eyes

_**Disclaimer: **__The day I own this anime (Naruto) will be the day the apocalypse will be upon us. And trust me, I'm not a big fan of zombies. I don't even watch the "Walking Dead" xP Oh! and I make no profit whatsoever on this and other stories. _

_**Warning:**__ Putting that aside, if you don't like the following: Yaoi, Lemon(s), MalexMale, blood/gore, violence, drama, yadiyada, please leave this goes for the whole story. Though some chapters will have a lemon and some won't. I'm sure you guys noticed that. =3 For those who do enjoy the following or at least enjoy some of it, please enjoy this chapter. :)_

_There isn't a lemon for this chapter. Sorry. But there is a very bloody, very graphic (If I can get it to be graphic) car accident scene in this one so if you don't like blood even if it's graphic or not. Please, please, please! do NOT read it. _

**_To Random Person: _**_You're right but you're a little wrong at the same time. Let's back track a little bit shall we? Orochimaru still wants Sasuke, yes, but what for? What or whom does Orochimaru **really **want and why?_

_**Author's Note: **Ahem, other than that, I'd like to say that there is not going to be any rape scenes. *shivers* I'm not that evil! ^^" I don't like it anyways, just mentioning it works for me and the story. Plus it does risk my story(ies) being or getting ruined. So yeah, I rather mention it rather than write a scene for it. Okay? Just to let you guys know that anyway. :)_

_Enjoy the chapter! Bye~_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 14: Life Before His Eyes_

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up to kneading the covers and getting comfortable in the middle of her papa and Sasuke. He propped himself on his elbow smiling down at the Persian who mewed at him and nudged his head loving with her loud purring.

"You protect papa okay, Chidori, keep him warm." He said kissing the cat who nudged him in return. She then went back to kneading the covers and lying down beside Naruto who was sleeping soundlessly on the other side of her. _I had better leave a note telling him I'm going for a walk. _He thought and noticed Itachi and Satori were up. _On the other hand, maybe I'll just ask Itachi and Satori to tell him. _He looked at Naruto's sleeping form and kissed the blonde's temple.

"I'm sorry Naruto," he all but whispered. "I have to do this to protect you and you alone." He said. "Even if it means dying."

He hopped out of the bed and got dressed into a black t-shirt, a sweat jacket and pants. He put on his running shoes since he thought it'd be a good time to go for a little jog. He yawned and stretched for a few moments before walking out the door of the guest room.

As he quietly closed the door slightly, knowing Chidori would want to get out greeting him and welcoming him home with a loving rub against his legs and a loud purr. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, good morning," Satori said startling the raven slightly. Sasuke let out a deep breath, a hand placed above his heart. Satori chuckled, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, dear, did I startle you?"

Sasuke smiled and waved it off. "No need to apologize, Satori-chan, I'm fine." He said. "I just didn't expect you to be right behind me." He replied. Satori nodded smiling and gestured over to the freshly made cup of coffee. "I had made it for Itachi but he had already made one for himself. I can't drink in because of Hisoka so I figured why not give it to you?" she said.

Sasuke happily went over to the dining table and picked up the coffee. It was black just how he liked it –sometimes. He smiled at his sister-in-law and mumbled a small thank you before taking a big sip of it. "Satori," he asked after he was done taking the sip. Satori made a sound of anticipation and looked at him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to for a nice jog since I need it. It'll help take off some of the stress." He sighed. "I wanted you to do me a favor by telling Naruto that I'll be out and will be back soon."

Satori smiled brightly and nodded her head. She patted and ruffled the younger Uchiha's hair. "Sure, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks," said Sasuke.

"You're welcome."

-oOo-

Naruto jolted awake from his sleep, screaming Sasuke's name in bloody terror. His eyes were wide with horror as he relived the nightmare that he had awoken from. Cold sweat had dripped down his face and his breath hitched. His hand moved slightly to –unconsciously to feel his lover's warm body next to him. Instead, he noticed Chidori sleeping next to him, purring loudly as she slept. His body suddenly felt numb and his blood ran ice cold. The unsettling feeling in his stomach beginning to make it churn and his chest twisted tightly. His lips thinned in a thin line before he looked up, startled.

"Naruto, are you all right?" It was Satori. A frown appeared on the blonde's lips and he cursed fate even if he didn't believe in it. He forced out a smile and replied,

"I'm all right, I just had a bad dream that's all." he waved it off. "Nothing to worry about." He could feel his adrenaline raise and he noticed that Satori didn't seem convinced.

"Naruto what's wrong? Tell me the truth."

Naruto sighed as she walked over to him and sat on the end of the bed. Chidori woke up and mewed at her then went to make herself comfortable on the woman's lap. Naruto took in a deep breath and began his description of his nightmare. "It was about Sasuke. He went out for a jog and after a couple miles he…" the blonde closed his eyes and bit his lip. "He got into a car accident. Sakura…was in it too. She was the one who told us that Sasuke was going to be in a coma for about six months." Naruto swallowed thickly. "I need to go stop that from happening." He said jolting out of bed quickly.

"I'll be back. I need you to stay here to call Itachi when needed. You'll be fine by yourself right?" he asked. Satori bit her lip and shook her head.

"Itachi doesn't like me home alone. Especially since I'm pregnant." Naruto cussed under his breath.

"Then come with me." He said. "I'll need you there anyway to call the ambulance and have Itachi come and get you and Sasuke." He said. _While I'm either in a coma or dead. _

Satori nodded her head and mumbled a soft and quite, "Okay."

-oOo-

Sasuke slowed down his pace as he jogged down the sidewalk, as his pace slowed he began to walk. He just wanted to get away from Naruto just for a little while. It wasn't because he didn't love him anymore. It was because he wanted to protect him. But then again, what was he protecting him from? Orochimaru of course but why? _That girl…_ He thought, _said something about revenge._ This made him confused. "Revenge for what?" he mumbled.

Suddenly, a car could be heard coming closer and closer, it's speed becoming faster and faster. Sasuke suddenly felt a hand grab him, but he didn't struggle because as soon as he was pulled back someone, a woman he noticed was Satori, who car him and before he knew it, Naruto, the love of his life, his fiancé was hit by the car.

Glass shattered everywhere and blood splattered onto the graphite. Screams of people could be heard about calling an ambulance. Sasuke felt his whole body froze in its place as sirens of police cars and ambulance were heard a mile away. Unshed tears had swelled up in his eyes, ready to fall. Satori wrapped her arms around him tightly, feeling the raven's body shake, and he let out a choked sob. She rubbed his back soothingly and hushed him, rocking him back and forth like, a mother would to a child with he or she was sad.

"Sasuke! Satori!" Itachi's voice called to them. The two looked up at the older man who looked confused. "What happened?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer, he couldn't. His voice just wouldn't come out –he just could not speak. Only tears spilled out of his eyes and he buried his face in Satori's chest. Itachi glanced over at the paramedics who had someone on a stretcher. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was Naruto.

Out of instinct, Itachi went over to see how the blonde was doing and if he needed immediate medical attention. "Is he all right?" he asked. One of the paramedics looked at Itachi with seriously.

"He was very lucky and very reckless." She shook her head. "He saved your little brother, Itachi-san. He nearly died from that too. However, he only came out with a concussion and a few broken ribs." She explained. Relief and disbelief shot through Itachi like a bullet. How did Naruto pulled Sasuke out from nearly being killed? That was impossible, Itachi thought, but this _was _Naruto Uzumaki. _Anything _was possible.

He turned to look at Satori and Sasuke who gave him hopeful looks. He smiled comfortably and mouthed, "He's okay." And watched their features changed into relieved looks. Sasuke pressed his lips together tightly and curled his hands into fists. While more tears shed, he was thinking of how lucky Naruto was that he wasn't killed in that accident. _Naruto Uzumaki you are so lucky._

Sasuke got on to the ambulance with Itachi and Satori plus the two paramedics who kept asking the blonde questions like "What is your name?" or "How many fingers am I holding?" However, the one question Sasuke really, really wanted to ask Naruto was; _do you remember me?_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and the first person he looked at was Sasuke who looked about to be in tears again. The blonde had a bright and goofy grin on his face that made Sasuke want to hit him so hard. Instead, all the raven could do was kiss him passionately on the lips while they were in the ambulance. Once they pulled away Sasuke asked him, "Do you remember anything afterwards?" he asked.

Naruto seemed to think for a moment. Then he shook his head before saying, "All I can remember is pulling you out of the way. Then I just saw life before my eyes. And that made me realize how much I need you and you need me. Sasuke, when I'm fully healed. I'll really and I promise I'll marry you. No excuses." He promised. Sasuke only smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"I'm okay with waiting," he murmured softly. "I've told you that."

-oOo-

Sasuke decided to stay with Naruto at the hospital for the night, knowing if he didn't it'll be the death of himself. He made a note to go to Tsunade and request to help them get Orochimaru knowing he'd be a good help. He was one of tha bastard's victims after all, so why not? All he knew was that he needed to protect his lover whether it meant life or death.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_And that's that chapter. Don't worry it'll continue with the next. I promise. I'm just tired. It wasn't much, I know. Chapter 15 will continue it and it'll be better. Besides, it's my bed time and I need to go before my mother starts to yell, "It's time for bed, Cassie!" so yeah.  
_

_Before I forget, and I will always ask this just for your opinions before I even do this idea. Would you yaoi fans -NaruSasu I should say, like me to add m-preg into the story? Or no. I'd love to do that it'll be cool. So, yeah give me that opinion. I'm debating on it. I really don't know yet. _

_Review, review, review, review! No flames please! Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 15: Through Thick and Thin_


	15. Episode 15: Through Thick and Thin

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't make any profit off my stories. I only one the idea(s) and the oc's._

**_Warning: _**_Fluff, yaoi, and sort of brother and sister moment between Satori and Sasuke._

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 15: Through Thick and Thin_

_Three Days Later…_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, please eat your food. I may be a future mother but I can assure you I'd love to mother you but I can't. You haven't touched of your food in three days since they decided to keep Naruto." Satori lectured as the young raven continued to stare blankly at his food. His face was pale and eyes were blank. Satori frowned and decided to feel the raven's temperature. It seemed to be okay but she wondered if it was because he was in the bathroom before.

"Sasuke, honey," she said rubbing his back softly in circles. "Are you all right?" she asked. Said raven looked up at her with tears brimming his eyes. She noticed he had started to tremble as the tears started to flow down his face. She sighed silently and hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault," she continued to hug him, rocking from side to side. "Sasuke, he loves you. That's why he did it. Hell, Itachi would do that for me but he wouldn't die." She cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips softly on his right temple.

She loved Sasuke. He reminded her of her brother Kai. He, Kai, was somewhat like the Uchiha. Emotionally unstable due to the recent death of his girlfriend and well, he rather had a bad past along with the rest of her siblings before she was born but that didn't matter. She loved him as a brother even if he was legally her brother-in-law.

A knock on the door inturrupted the almost comforting silence that came between them. Satori puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "What could people possibly want from me and Itachi?" she mumbled to herself snorting. "I'll be right back, Sasuke-kun." She said with a soft smile.

Satori opened the door and greeted whoever was presented in front of her with a warm happy smile. Her smile faded when she was greeted back with a gun pointed at her face. Her eyes widened in fear and blood ran cold. The man grabbed her and a scream rang throughout the apartment making Sasuke run towards the door in alarm. His eyes widened when he saw Satori struggling to get out of an intruder's grip. "Let her go!" he ordered. His had clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth emitting a low growl.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you'd be here." the man said and Sasuke gave him a confused look before his eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?"

"Orochimaru-sama told me. I was sent to tell you a message. As of now, his revenge is fulfilled and you have nothing to do with him anymore. However, his warnings still stand." The man said with a sinister grin. "I'm sure you remember your parents' death right, Sasuke-kun?" he asked before tossing the raven an envelope. "Orochimaru gives his regards," he said before releasing Satori and disappearing.

-oOo-

Itachi, Naruto, and the other officers looked at Tsunade in surprised that there was no sign of Orochimaru anymore. No deaths had occurred for the last three days since Naruto's rescue from Sasuke's near car accident making him end up with the injuries that were only minor.

"This can't be right." Kiba murmured with a deep frowned. "Something's going to happen and Orochimaru will show himself again." He said. Naruto, Itachi, Hinata, Neji, and Ino sighed.

"We'll just have to up our game. Hope for the best." Ino murmured swallowing. "I have three kids at home scared to death. I don't want that bastard near them. I want them to grow up into wonderful people and not be some target for a criminal to kill."

"That won't happen, Ino-san." Itachi interjected. The blonde haired woman rolled her eyes.

"It could always happen, Itachi-kun."

Satori looked down at her stomach, rubbing it softly in circles. She frowned as she remembered the encounter with the man and the gun. How she thought she was going to die on her husband with her unborn child."

"Neji, isn't Tenten pregnant?" Ino asked. Neji crossed his arms and snorted.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I didn't know," she pouted. "I'd love to see your baby boy or girl." She smiled. "You should have a baby shower." Neji shook his head.

"No, it's too much. Besides, Tenten wants to have a baby shower with Satori in case her baby's a boy or girl depending on his or her name."

"What did Tenten-san pick for the baby's name then?" Ino asked curiously. The subject had changed for a good reason that was because tension was rising fast and they had a pregnant woman in the room. They didn't want her to get to emotional even though the thought of her baby being dead and gone along with her (Satori) would be devastating even to the father.

"Makoto." Neji replied scratching the back of his neck. "I thought it was a nice name but I'd go with Kiyoto." He shrugged. "Specifically I can't argue with her or she'll ball her eyes out if I refuse the name." he sighed. "So, Makoto Hyuga was picked. To my surprise though," he paused look away from the gazes of his friends and family meaning Hinata. "Everyone liked the name even grandfather."

Hinata and Kiba chuckled softly. "Neji, grandfather's just excited to be a great grandpa." She said. "Though, yes everyone did love the name surprisingly." She nodded in agreement.

"Just wait," Kiba said with a sigh. "The family meeting, Hyuga and Inuzuka will come together and both would want another cute and adorable baby from us." He said giving mainly Neji and evil grin. Said brunette rolled his eyes and glanced worriedly at his blushing cousin.

"Say, Naruto, didn't your parents ever ask you when you and Sasuke are going to have kids?" This sudden question made everyone curious and seemed to catch Naruto off guard.  
"W-What? Men can't have kids! Are you out of your mind Kiba?" he asked bursting into hysterical laughter. Sasuke seemed to look like he wanted to pass out. He had been noticing himself that something was wrong with him. Even if he knew that men couldn't have kids, it can be possible if you want to defy science that is.

"But…" Naruto started once his laughter had died down. "If we were to have children…the only one I'd have them with would be with Sasuke and only Sasuke."

Tsunade made a move to interject and smiled brightly at the boy. "Well, if you'd hurry up and get married it would make it so much better than your 'dream child' being an illegitimate one." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto gave a half-hearted glare.

"Shut up, you hag."

"Brat!"

Everyone laughed as the two spat out insults at one another. They would rather have fun and at least celebrate the 'death' of Orochimaru. Now, they could relax for a little while but not too much. Itachi and Satori still had their honeymoon to go on. Kiba wanted to ask Hinata to marry him, Neji and Tenten wanted to have a baby shower with Satori, and Itachi even thought their baby was going to be born in October it still didn't matter and Naruto and Sasuke still had to get married as well. Everything need to be put into place at the right place and time. However, everyone knew that with all the hardships they've been through, they would stick together through thick and thin. Forever and ever.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. It was short but it works. ^^ Review! No flames please. Bye!

-YaoiTora =3

Next Episode 16: A Whole New Ball Game


	16. Episode 16: A Whole New Ball Game

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Naruto. That's completely obvious. :P I just own the story line and the oc's. _

_**Warning: **__Yaoi, lemony goodness in this chapter. _

_**Author's Note: **__First off__**, **__I'm just going to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. It was only long because of the notes I had in it. But I fixed so it's its original length of words-1,389. Second, yes, I'm going to go with mpreg and they will find out soon after this chapter in particular. _

_Bye! :D_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 16: A Whole New Ball Game_

* * *

Kuroi was thrown harshly to the wall, crying out in pain. She shakily got up and looked at her leader with fiery eyes. Orochimaru walked toward her his eyes showing anger and furiousness. "Kuroi…" he murmured softly and low. The woman glanced to the right as she let Orochimaru take over her body, his long nails raking over her pale skin cutting through making he shed blood. Cold sweat ran down her face as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"What do you want Orochimaru-sama?" she asked. "Do you want to kill me? Or do you want to love me?" Her subconscious asked the second question without her consent. She looked up at the man and pushed herself off the wall she was pinned to. Orochimaru slowly took out his gun, deeming her useless but his gut told him that she was worth everything he needed. He slipped the gun back into his pocket and leaned into kiss her lips. It wasn't passionate. He was far from that. Sadistic, sick…that's what he was so why? Why did he feel this way that he wasn't supposed to?

"What do you want to do now? You've faked your death. What the plan now?" Kuroi asked trying and failing to hide her curiosity as she fumbled with Orochimaru's tie.

"I want an heir." He said. "I want him to learn my ways." Kuroi's eyes widened in shock. To teach a child to kill –even she wouldn't allow that if it were her own.

"And who will be the mother of that child?"

"You."

"No," she said curtly shaking her head. "I won't do that. I rather die." Orochimaru grinned deviously. "Who said it was really going to be our child? I meant I want that Sasuke-kun's heir." Kuroi still protested. It was insane yet she wanted so much to follow through and follow Orochimaru through the blood, sweat, and tears. She wanted that and so much more. Nevertheless, she knew she couldn't have it. Not if she wasn't the one for the man that gave her the will to live despite the things she's done.

-oOo-

Satori sighed as she stretched her arms out. She was now three months pregnant and it wasn't getting any easier. They decided for their honeymoon was a day at the beach since it was spring and the beach was beautiful in the spring. They also went out for dinner, eating a small meal since she'd throw up every she had eaten if she ate too much in the morning. "Ah, the life of a pregnant woman," Itachi mumbled clearly amused while earning a glare from his wife. "I love you, Satori-chan."

Crimson eyes rolled and Satori turned to the TV. She was getting a little tired so she left in on for Itachi and gestured him over. "'Tachi come over here and be my pillow!" she whined softly, her eyes half lidded. She yawned as Itachi rounded the couch and immediately cuddled with his wife.

"Your brothers, I forgot to mention this, are somewhat strange wouldn't you say?" Itachi asked. Satori looked up at him and shrugged.

"They can be at sometimes but really they just want to get the joy out of people you know? This world's falling apart and needs repairs…and to do that you must think the Brightside is the way to go." She smiled. "Dai told me that."

Itachi smiled back caressing her face. "Doesn't he have a twin?" he asked curiously. "I was sure he did." Satori nodded.

"Yeah, Kai is his twin, sweetheart."

"Ah…I thought so. They look exactly alike."

Satori chuckled softly. "Yeah, they do." She said before falling asleep in her husband's arms.

-oOo-

Night had fallen over Konohagakure, Naruto and Sasuke walked up to their new house with Chidori in a pet carrier that she wasn't a fan of. She was hissing at Sasuke who was carrying her as the two kissed passionately, walking towards the door to their new home. As they got into the house, Sasuke put Chidori down and opened the carrier letting her explore their new home.

Sasuke and Naruto went back to their passionate make out session making the kiss deeper. "B-Bed now…" Sasuke breathed out pulling back away from Naruto.

Naruto pushed Sasuke on the bed lightly. He straddled the raven's hips and pinned him down with his hand before kissing him passionately, sliding his tongue over the blonde bottom lip asking to permission. Sasuke opened his mouth letting Naruto's skillful tongue dance inside his mouth along with his own, devouring every inch of each other's warm wet cavern.

Naruto's teeth nipped at the nape of Sasuke's pale neck making the Uchiha moan and tilt his head more so Naruto could have more room. The blonde's tanned fingers slipped under Sasuke's shirt, brushing over the raven's side and up to the hardened nipples. He tweaked and fondled with them before stripping Sasuke of his shirt fully.

The raven tugged on Naruto's own shirt as if saying to take it off too. Naruto smirked getting the message and took of his own shirt. He began to kiss from the raven's jaw down to his stomach. He used his teeth to unbutton the raven's jeans, noticing the bulge in them. He stripped the younger man of his boxers and pants before he moved to lick the hardened member that belonged to his lover.

He grasped the raven's manhood, stroking it slowly with a teasing smirk on his face. Sasuke glared at him but it faded when Naruto licked at the tip sending shivers of pleasure up the Uchiha's spine. "Ngh Na-Naruto…" he moaned as the blonde greedily took him in his tongue lapped around the member, savoring the pre-cum that mixed with Sasuke's saliva.

Sasuke tried bucking his hips up into Naruto's mouth but the strong grip on his hips made it almost useless. The older man's tongued laved at his member devouring the taste. "Ngh…Naruto I'm gonna…" it was at this point Naruto stopped sucking on the raven haired Uchiha's member and reached for the lubricant in the nightstand next to his bed.

He stripped himself of his own jeans and boxers before he put two fingers to Sasuke's lips and ordered him to suck on them. The younger male complied coating the two fingers with his saliva. Naruto had found himself nearly drooling at the sight, his eyes clouded with lust and his body shivered with need. The raven had stopped when he thought that his lover's fingers were coated enough and he gave the Naruto a nod to continue.

Naruto leaned in to Sasuke whispering in his ear and mentioning that it was going to hurt a little. And it did. Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out in pain as Naruto's fingers entered him slowly. Once they were fully inside, Naruto let the raven adjust. "M-Move." Sasuke breathed out and the blonde complied, closing his eyes so that he could only hear the sounds of pleasure that Sasuke was making, he focused on finding that one bundle of nerves. And he did.

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he nearly screamed in ecstasy. "Ngh! N-Naruto right there keep hitting me there f-faster." The raven groaned and Naruto sped up the rhythm focusing on that on spot. "Sasuke…" he purred moving to give the blonde a passionate kiss. The raven was near his climax but Naruto didn't let him cum just yet, not until he came with him. "You're not going to cum yet until I say so." Sasuke almost whined and whimpered as he pouted. '_Sadistic much?_' he asked him mentally and made a sound of protest when the pleasure had faded away.

Sasuke relaxed as Naruto coated himself with lubricant, he gulped feeling a little uneasy about Naruto fitting in his tight ass. The blonde looked at him once he was finished and asked, "Ready?" Sasuke nodded almost vigorously. "Yes, just do it, I want you so bad." He moaned. Naruto moaned at the words thinking he'd nearly cum when Sasuke had just said that. The Uzumaki pressed the head to Sasuke's hole, slowly emitting it into him.

At first there was only a little pain considering Sasuke was way ahead of Naruto knowing to relax. This came from experience of course meaning Sasuke's past. Minutes after, Naruto was fully in letting the raven adjust to his size so he could start moving in a slow rhythm. Sasuke gave him a curt nod for Naruto to move.

He started in a slow and steady pace searching again for that spot he had found before. Once he did, he began to go faster. The blonde haired man grasped Sasuke's erection again stroking it with the pace he was going. Said raven moaned as he reached his climax. "N-Naruto…ahh!" Sasuke screamed out as Naruto groaned his name, filling the raven as he (Sasuke) came on their stomachs. Their breaths were in short gasps. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and fell back on the bed. Sasuke moved over and cuddled with him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's upper body. He didn't care about how sticky he felt or that Naruto's cum was leaking out of him. His eyes had slowly fallen shut when he drifted into a blissful sleep.

-oOo-

The next morning, Naruto woke at 5:00 am to the phone ringing. He sat up slowly careful not to wake his fiancé and went to answer the said phone. He clicked the answer button and put the phone to his ear, yawning tiredly. "Hello, Uzumaki-Uchiha residence." He said tiredly.

"_Naruto? Where are you? We came back from our honeymoon to find you've moved out of the apartment._" Satori said in a whiny voice on the other end. "_Besides that you've scared Itachi –you both did._" She scolded softly into the phone. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry Satori-chan. Sasuke decided he wanted to move out and see the house and while we got the chance we moved our stuff out. The stuff that survived the fire a year ago, I mean."

"_Well, you should have told us._" She snorted.

"We left a note." Naruto replied then a small silence followed it. Ruffled sounds and he heard Satori huff in annoyance.

"Oh, well, thank you Naruto and good luck with your new home. I hope Chidori found it nice." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, she loves it. Mom made a spot just for her in the house, I'd take a picture of it but she won't let me near her unless it's time to eat. She's made we had to carry her in that cat carrier thing."

"_You two got caught up in the moment of romance?_" He could practically hear the smirk through her voice. A small blush appeared on his face.

"Satori, shut up."

Satori smiled in to the phone. "_I love you too, Naruto!_" she chimed before she hung up. Naruto took the phone away from his ear and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and decided to go to back to be just a little while longer before he had to take a shower and go to work.

He layed down for five minutes in bed letting Sasuke cuddled next to him. He got up again after the five minutes were over, wrote a note and put it on a vile of painkillers. He smiled and kissed his raven and went to get ready for work.

-oOo-

A menacing laugh rang out through Sound's hideout. Every one of Orochimaru's henchmen smirked at the news. Sasuke Uchiha was Naruto Uzumaki's fiancé and soon to be parent of their first-born child. "This make it interesting don't you think Kabuto?" he asked his assistant. The silver haired male nodded his head pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, very interesting, my lord." He replied nodded in agreement. This turned the tide of everything. This was a whole new ball game for both Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Well, that was a major cliffhanger there. I hope I didn't make you guys made at me. :D Lol. But anyways. This was really supposed to be about Orochimaru and Kuroi but I guess that didn't come out as well what I had hoped. Oh well. It's still a good chapter right? :) __Anyways, review, review, review! No flames please! Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 17: Safe Heaven_


	17. Episode 17: Safe Heaven

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I only own this idea and the oc's_

**_Warning: _**_mpreg, yaoi, and fluff._

**_Note: _**_Just to keep in mind. I've got a lot of characters who are pregnant (even before Sasuke) to keep track of. So I'm just going to say Karin and Sai are back (actually they've been in Konoha for a while visiting Kushina, Minato and Naruto) so yeah. For the sake of my sanity I'm going to list who is how long into their pregnancy (Sasuke would be your main interest am I correct? :D)_

_Satori-4 months pregnant_

_Karin-8 months pregnant_

_Tenten-3 months pregnant (for both Tenten and Sasuke march is month 1 of their pregnancy that's why the time skip's two months later.)_

_Sasuke-3 months pregnant_

_They are in May with June coming around the corner. ^^_

_Anyways, enjoy! Bye!_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 17: Safe Heaven_

_Two months later..._

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the screen with wide eyes in total shellshock. He stole a glance at Naruto who squeezed his hand a little bit before letting his blonde bangs fall over his blue eyes, lips forming a tight thin line. _Aunt Uruchi and the others are going to have two babies to fuss over…_ Itachi thought look up at the screen his face serene. Satori looked about to squeal in immense joy but she held it in know that it would probably make Naruto specifically angry.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with worried eyes. "Naruto?" he called and before he knew it, Naruto started to sway back and forth before literally falling to the floor of the clinic. Everyone gasped and called out Naruto's name but the blonde apparently was knocked out cold.

"Well, Sasuke, you really are pregnant," Sakura said cheerfully. She gave the raven a comforting smile before adding, "Don't worry, Naruto is more than capable of not telling to get rid of the baby. If want to put it this way it'll give him another reason to protect you and give himself and you a family."

Sasuke smiled back at Sakura before nodding his head slowly. He pulled down his shirt and went to see if Naruto was all right.

"Naruto?" he called. "Are you all right? Naruto speak to me." He begged.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Sasuke with a bright grin. "So, a baby huh?" he asked, chuckling. Sasuke nodded chuckling softly himself.

"Yeah, you think you can live up to the challenge?" he asked. Naruto scoffed and sat up. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke's lips. "I'll do anything for you and this baby."

"Are you willing to tell Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato, Naruto?" Karin's voice suddenly asked him. Naruto flinched the image of his mother jumping for joy at the idea of a grandchild. Naruto sighed silently.

"Well, maybe if Sasuke is," he replied looking at his fiancé. Sasuke smiled and shook his head resting a hand on his stomach.

"I'll be ready when you are. We'll do this together." He said eyes sparkling with determination. Naruto smiled and put one hand on top of Sasuke's own hand that was lying on his stomach.

"All right, when we're both ready for this."

-oOo-

Naruto nervously gulped as he sat in front of his parents with Karin, Sai, Kira, and Seiya sitting on the couch with him while Satori, Itachi, and Sasuke were in the kitchen waiting silently for the reaction. Karin tentatively put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. Naruto glanced at Kira and Seiya who were wrestling like they always would.

"Mom, dad I–" he bit his lip in uncertainty looking down at the floor and fidgeting from the uncomfortable silence. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "Mom, dad I want to tell you something." He said suddenly gaining confidence. Kushina and Minato leaned in to listen intensively.

"What is it sweetheart?" his mother asked blinking. "You said it was important." She urged him.

Naruto swallowed down the lump in his throat and said, "Well, actually _we _want to tell you guys something." Kushina and Minato nodded as Sasuke came in looking a little as if he had gained some weight.

Minato raised an eyebrow before glancing at Kushina, who was in tears. The blonde haired man gave her a confused look before rubbing her back in comfort. "Kushina, are you okay?" he asked. Kushina looked at him with a joyful smile on her face before going up to Naruto and Sasuke and hugging them both tightly.

"I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed her voice cracking slightly because she was crying. Naruto didn't really expect this would happen so he smiled and rubbed his mom's back.

"Thanks mom."

Kushina pulled away from the hug and whipped away her tears. "We must celebrate." She said. "A baby shower would do nicely or a family dinner with Uchiha, Nakano, and Uzumaki."

"Mom…" Naruto sighed out. Kushina shook her head.

"Don't give me that." She ordered before turning to her husband who was beyond confused. "Minato?" she asked waving a hand in front of her husband's face.

The man blinked a couple times before asking, "What?"

"Did you even get what they were telling us? Sasuke's pregnant! And don't tell that isn't true. It can happen trust me though it's rare." She said. Minato smiled.

"I see, so Sasuke's pregnant? How did that happen?"

"Minato when two–"

"I know that, Kushina. I meant when?"

"Three months ago," Sasuke answered blushing. Naruto waved the thought off once his father's eyes layed on him.

"I only found out before so don't ask me." He shrugged. "I don't mind that Sasuke waited three months to tell me. I understand how scary it would be to tell someone that you're pregnant and a man for that matter." He wrapped an arm around Sasuke. "Besides that we still have the wedding to go through. The baby shower can wait." This made Kushina, Karin, and Satori pout. "Aww! Why not?" the three whined.

"Naruto it would be wonderful! You can search out for names." Karin said with a grin. Satori and Kushina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!"

"And eat cake."

Satori drooled at the thought of having cake. "Itachi, could you be a dear and your wife something to eat?" Kushina said with a soft chuckle. "Anyway, when are you due?" she asked the three of them.

"I'm due in July. The date's the seventeenth." Karin said.

"I'm due in October. The twenty-eighth to be precise." Satori said taking the plate of food from her husband. She smiled and kissed Itachi before digging in. Itachi shrugged and took that as a thank you.

"I'm due in December like Tenten." Sasuke murmured. "The twenty-first for me." Kushina nodded and began to confirm.

"So, Sasuke-kun's due on December twenty-first. Satori-chan's due October twenty-eighth and Karin's due July seventeenth." She said and they all nodded confirming that she got it right. The red headed woman clasped her hands together smiling in joy. "All right then. We'll figure out the dates of your baby showers and while that's going on. However, we'll first focus on the wedding and the baby's rooms for each of you."

Satori smiled. "Thank you Kushina-san." She said. Kushina shook her head.

"It's the least we can do since we made a promise to take care of Itachi and Sasuke." She replied. "Though, I'm sure that's been all taken care of now." She smiled and looked at the Uchiha brothers. "You two have grown to be fine men." She hugged them both tightly. "Your parents would be proud of you."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded both smiling. "Thanks, Kushina." Itachi said. The red head scoffed before poking Sasuke's nose.

"Sasuke, you have every right to call me 'mom'." She said before smiling at Itachi. "You both do."

"I think we're good for now, Kushina-san." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"About the baby room," Satori said her mouth stuffed with food still. She swallowed it before speaking again. "Sai, could you pain the room for me? I want to discuss what I want it to look like before we get the furniture and stuff." Sai nodded his head smile a smile.

"That won't be a problem, Satori-chan, we can start tomorrow if you'd like." Satori opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't remember what she and Itachi were supposed to do the next day.

"We have to go to a baby shower tomorrow Sai." Itachi said. "But I could give you the paint that she wants for him. The baby's going to be born in the fall and Satori was thinking of using fall colors for the room." Satori nodded her head eagerly with a smile. Sai smiled back and replied,

"I could cook something up. You have a two room apartment right?" They nodded.

"Yes, the guest room would be for the baby." Sai nodded. "All right then, I've got something to do tomorrow." He chuckled. "What about you Sasuke-kun?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't really have a name for the baby yet but I guess since he or she is born in the winter, we can do a winter theme for him or her." Karin grinned and raised her hand in a childish antic.

"I call the summer theme!" she giggled.

Sai raised an eyebrow, as did Kira and Seiya. "Mom, I thought you were going to have fireflies around the room for Hotaru." Kira pointed out. Karin sighed.

"Sweetheart, fireflies come out in the summer."

"Did you give us the fall theme for our rooms when we were just babies?" Seiya asked. Karin shook her head.

"No, not really, for you Seiya yes. Kira, I went with a little girl's room. The traditional pink. I had you daddy make beautiful cherry blossoms all around your room." she smiled at the memory. "I loved it. It was perfect for my perfect baby girl." She looked at Seiya who pouted. "And my perfect baby boy." Karin kissed Seiya's forehead and said boy smiled.

Kira hopped up on the couch and cuddled Sai before falling almost instantly asleep. Karin shrugged when the raven-haired man gave her a puzzled look. "She's just a daddy's little girl, Sai." She said before take a bit of her strawberry that Naruto had gotten her.

Minato smiled and said, "Maybe you should put them to bed, Karin," he said. "Kira looks to be ready she just need her pajamas." Karin nodded before yawning herself.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Night you guys." She said grabbing Seiya's hand. The boy yawned tiredly.

"Let's get you in the bath first all right Seiya?" Karin asked as they walked up stairs. Too tired to whine and protest, the boy just nodded without another word.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "You want to get going, babe?" he asked. The raven yawned tiredly and nodded his eyes half lidded. Naruto chuckled. "All right then. We better get going too." He said before going to give his parents a hug good bye.

Kushina hugged him tightly for two minutes before she pulled back. "You keep Sasuke-kun safe. Even though he has a baby growing inside his belly there's no telling what could happen." She took a deep breath her voice a low whisper. "Even if Orochimaru is somehow dead his henchmen could be plotting something." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that, mom? Orochimaru's dead we heard it on the news." He said and his mother shook her head.

"No, it's a rumor. We can't celebrate just yet." She replied. Kushina cupped Naruto's right cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "Just be careful and make sure Sasuke-kun has someone to walk him or drive him to wherever he needs to go. I or your father will be more than happy to do that." She continued and Minato nodded in agreement.

"We may be retired but we'll still keep Sasuke-kun safe for you Naruto." The man said with a smile. Naruto sighed.

"I don't think that helps my nerves." He mumbled. "Anyway, thanks and don't worry. We have a lot to do what with Sasuke having appointments and all. He'll be fine." _I hope…at least. _

They waved good-bye to Minato and Kushina while Sasuke and Satori were all right in their cars sitting in the passenger seats. "Drive safe!" They heard Kushina and Minato yell. The car horns beeped in reply and they drove off.

Sasuke stared down at his stomach rubbing the small bump with a small pleasant smile. He glanced at Naruto his eyes drooping a little as he began falling to sleep. He wondered if there is a chance Orochimaru could still be alive. He hoped that the man wasn't and didn't plan to steal their baby. He brushed the thought away not wanting to dwell on it knowing that his hormones will go sky high. _Orochimaru won't go anyway near my baby… _He thought determinedly. _Not with Naruto there to protect us. No, he's our safe heaven…our protector and your father my little snow, my little precious Yuuki._

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_*Sighs* Finally! Episode seventeen is finished! XD I hope you liked it because most of it talked about babies and baby showers, weddings, and so on so forth. *snorts* Anyways, is Kushina's intuition correct? Will Naruto and Sasuke's baby be taken away once its been born? Is Naruto and Sasuke's baby the only one in danger? More importantly, is Orochimaru still alive or is he really dead? _

_Keep those questions in mind because I'm sure those are the ones your minds are bubbling with. =3 Don't worry, they will be answered in the next three chapters or the very next one if that would be the case or not. :) _

_Review, review, review! No flames please! Bye~_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 18: The Lost Marionette_


	18. Episode 18: The Lost Marionette

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, (short) lemon, fluff , violence/blood, suicide, and an ooc Sasuke. Don't like Don't Read. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the Naruto character. I don't make profit off any of my stories._

**_Author's Note: _**_Sorry for the late update. I was editing this story a little be think I should fix the structure and dialogue and stuff. I'll go through it again another time or maybe after this chapter when I get to start on nineteen. _

_Also, there's NejiTen and KibaHina in this chapter. ^^ Anyways, Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 18: The Lost Marionette_

* * *

Naruto woke up at seven in the morning with a yawn. He stretched out his arms and sat. He scratched his bed head and got out of the covers. He was to meet with the leader of ANBU today and see if he was worth for the job. He hoped he wasn't for Sasuke and the baby's sake. _I'd be away from them for too long. _He thought while looking at his fiancé's sleeping form.

The blonde jumped slightly when he heard a car horn beep and turned his head to glance at Sasuke who was thankfully still asleep. He sighed in relief and began to get dressed. He put on a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and his bulletproof vest before putting on his uniform and badge. He fixed his hair so that it was at least somewhat decent before going to eat breakfast.

Once he was done cooking, he fed Chidori and began eating his own food. He swallowed down the chewed up food before answering the door. "It's unlocked you can come in!" he yelled softly not wanting to wake up his lover.

The door opened revealing a man wearing a face mask and eye patch who was accompanied by a beautiful woman with short brown hair and equally brown eyes. "Ah, you must be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said lowly. The man nodded.

"That would be me. This is my wife Kaname." He introduced.

The woman gave a cheerful smile along with a slight wave. "Hello." Naruto nodded his head curtly and waved back.

"I was ordered to take care of your fiancé while you were training with Kakashi for a few days." She smiled. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What? How long is the training?"

"Only three days." Kakashi replied with a bored look in his visible eye. Naruto refrained from raising an eyebrow in puzzlement knowing that the man won't tell him why he hides nearly all of his face under a mask and eye patch.

"Danzo-sama is hoping you'll be able to take this job. He's really interested in you, Naruto-kun."

"Danzo?"

"He's the leader of ANBU." Kaname replied. "After Kakashi give his report on your interview before the actual training Danzo and two others will be reading over the report." She explained. "They are the ones to decide whether or not you'll be worthy of the job."

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Unfortunately, the council members are snobs that really don't care to judge." He rolled his visible eye and scowled. "They don't even care about the murders. At least I know Danzo doesn't."

Naruto and Kaname blinked. "What do you mean?" they asked. Kakashi sighed and went to sit down at the table. Kaname followed along with Naruto.

"I mean that he doesn't give one hell of a crap. All he's focused on is the Uchihas." Naruto's eyes widened as he choked on his food. Kaname furrowed her eyebrows with a slight frown in worry.

"Are you all right?" she asked rubbing the blonde's back soothingly. Naruto cracked one eye open and nodded before take a good chug of his water.

"What the hell do you mean this Danzo guy's focused on the Uchihas? What the hell does he want?!" The silver haired man shrugged nonchalantly. And Naruto looked at him in annoyance.

"We don't know yet." Kaname said with a small sigh. "Naruto-kun, the information we've told you must not be spoken outside this very room," she explained. "It will result in a terrible consequence." Naruto looked at Kaname in confusion.

"What sort of consequence?" he asked. Kaname frowned and put a hand on her stomach. She remembered the memory of almost losing Aki before he was born. Almost have to abort him without her own consent.

"I almost had to abort our son. It was blackmail." She began with a sad sigh.

"The main rule of an ANBU is to not fall for a comrade." Kakashi said. "Unfortunately, Kaname and I fell for each other and well," he pointed to the brunette. "I got her knocked up and we had to keep it a secret."

"The only ones who knew were the medics that worked in the medical unit and the agency." Kaname continued. "Danzo somehow, heard them talking about me and that's where we almost lost Aki." She said. "However, my little boy's three years old now! I can't wait to see him!" she cupped her cheeks with a light blush on her face. "I miss him so much."

Kakashi stretched his arms out. "We were only here to tell you about the job and training, Kaname, not our sob story." He rolled his eyes as Naruto watched his face softening. "We'll see Aki soon. I promise." Kaname smiled sadly but nodded anyway.

"I know."

Naruto frowned at the sadness in Kaname's eyes. She wanted to see her son so badly. In a way, he was torn between not taking the job and taking it just for Kaname to see her son, Aki. He opened his mouth to say something but was inturrupted by Sasuke's voice. He froze dead in his track before he relaxed and smiled softly. "You see, I have my fiancé and cat to take care of. I'm also going to be a future father. I know it'd be the right thing to take your job so you can see your son, Kaname, but I have my own family to take care of and want to see every day." He explained then added. "But that's not my point. Being an ANBU is dangerous and I'll put my lover in devastation if I die on him." Kaname shook her head, smiling softly.

"It's all right Naruto. It's just I'm planning to retire to be a fulltime mother to Aki since he's been living with his grandfather for three years." She looked at Kakashi, her eyes narrowed. "You better do the same." Kakashi nodded his head with a smile.

"Of course dear." he replied. _Jesus, I'm the bipolar one here ain't I supposed to be the scary one? _He and Kaname stood up and waved good-bye at Naruto. Kaname turned to him and smiled.

"Naruto, we've heard your decision from Danzo." She spoke softly. "And we thought about the decision you've made and well, it's a very good one. So, I wish you luck with your fiancé and child." She bowed her head curtly before walking out the door after Kakashi.

Naruto turned to the bedroom and smiled softly. "You heard everything didn't you, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke appeared at the corner of his eye with a deep frown on his face.

"You weren't going to except it?" he asked. Naruto shook his head and finished the last of his food.

"I couldn't. Everyone would be angry with me for it." He said. "Besides, what they told me makes me a little suspicious." Sasuke smiled lightly and walked over to Naruto, wrapping his arms around the blonde's next.

"Well, whatever it is. We won't speak of it out of this house." The raven said implying the worse. Naruto nodded swallowing down his food before chastely kissing Sasuke.

"You're going to be a maternity leave right?" he asked. Sasuke nodded holding off a frown at the fact that he'll need to start wearing women's clothing. Naruto chuckled.

"It's not going to be that bad, Sasuke." Naruto assured.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not the only one who has to do that. Satori, Karin, and Tenten, have to wear maternity clothes as well. So it makes me feel a little better." _I think…_ Naruto smiled.

"It's for your own good, babe." He said. "I love you." He added to save himself from a death glare. Sasuke's death glare softened when the blonde told him that he loved him. He rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde on the lips passionately.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss and the younger male looked at the blonde in disappointment. Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Sakura gave me a little advice for the next five months–she said we should hold off on the sex." This tiny bit of information made Sasuke glare at him.

"Then I hate you for getting me knocked up!" he huffed. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, his cheek puffed out as if he were a five-year-old. Naruto sniggered and hugged Sasuke.

"You'll live." He murmured. "I rather wait until our wedding night so that it's more special than any other times we've done it." Sasuke felt heat rush to his face.

"I still have to wear a dress don't I? I won't be able to get out of that…" Naruto smirked in amusement.

"Nope," He replied teasingly. Sasuke pouted. "You're lucky I love you so much." This made Naruto grin. "I know, Sasuke-chan."

"Don't call me that, you dobe!"

"Teme."

-oOo-

Kiba swallowed hard as he fixed his tie. He puffed out his cheeks in a pout as Tenten gave him a slight push towards the door. They were going on a group date since Neji was overprotective of not just Tenten, but Hinata as well. Therefore, to save Kiba from what might happen if he and Hinata were alone together, Tenten decided to chip in and have a double date with the couple.

Kiba lifted a shaky hand and knocked on the door lightly but loud enough to let Hinata and Neji know that he and Tenten were at the Hyuga home. To his dismay, Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga answered the door and glared down at him. The dog lover yelped and hid behind Tenten who was smiling.

"Oh, hello Tenten, you're here to see Neji?" he asked. Tenten's smile widened just a bit and she nodded. Hiashi's gaze met Kiba's and said Inuzuka grinned nervously. He waved.

"Ah…Hi."

"I'm guessing you're here to see my daughter?" Kiba nodded slowly. He was still shaking with fear and he didn't move from his place behind Tenten. Hiashi's features changed to a bored one and moved to let them in. "Wait here, I'll send someone to go get them. Would you like some tea?"

Tenten and Kiba nodded their heads. "Yes, thank you." Tenten replied for herself and Kiba. She nudged him in the ribs with a smirk on her face. "See," she whispered. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Kiba gave Tenten a look.

"You know, for a pregnant woman. You're despicable." He snorted. Tenten snickered.

"Aww, thank you Kiba!" she grinned.

"I'm serious." Kiba said.

"I know you are," Tenten replied. "I just choose not to take it as an insult with you being a childhood friend and all."

"Insult? I was thinking it was a compliment." He said sarcastically. Tenten punched Kiba in the arm playfully before laughing. Kiba smiled slightly.

"Tenten?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for making this a double date. It'll make a lot more special." Tenten smiled and wrapped her arms around Kiba in a hug.

"What are brother and sister like friends for?" She winked. They pulled back from the hug once they heard yelling from upstairs. They noticed that it was Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi who was Neji's younger cousin and Hinata's little sister.

"Before, she and Neji come down here. I want to show you something. You can't tell Neji or Hinata." Tenten raised an eyebrow and urged him on. He nodded his head and slipped a hand in to his right pocket taking out a black velvet box. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Kiba…" she gasped out.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said with a grin. "I want her to be my wife." He added then looked to the side. "Could you help me practice asking her?" Tenten chuckled and shook her head.

"Just ask her after dinner you dummy."

The brunette shrugged and stuffed the box in his pocket just as Hinata and Neji were walking down the stairs. "Hello, Kiba." Hinata greeted. "Tenten." She smiled. Tenten waved her hello at Hinata before going to Neji and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, how about we get going?" Neji asked. "I say we go out dancing first before dinner." He suggested. "I'd be fun." Kiba nodded slowly as he rose and eyebrow.

"I guess. That's what you look ready for." He swallowed. "Should I go get some else on?" he asked. Hinata shook her head and wrapped her arms around his.

"Your clothes are fine." She said. "It's really just a pre-wedding for Neji and Tenten." Kiba made and 'o' with his mouth as he blushed. Tenten furrowed her brows.

"Neji you know you didn't have to do that, right?" Neji shrugged nonchalantly before leaning in to give Tenten a kiss.

"I know, but my uncle insisted for the family tradition's sake."

Tenten nodded. "I see," she mumbled. "That makes since."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hinata asked. "Let's go!" she grinned dragging Kiba out the door towards the limo while Neji and Tenten followed.

-oOo-

Itachi sighed before taking a sip of his wine. He cracked one eye open to see a young woman with long blue hair, her bangs going were going slightly over her eyes. She had bright orange eyes and a seductive smile. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he recognized the girl. "Konan?" the girl's smile widened and she giggled.

"Ah, so you remember me." She said in a low voice. "Itachi."

"I remember you very well," he replied. "You the cheating bitch I dated back in highschool." Itachi pouted at the harsh words.

"Aw, don't be like that, Itachi, I didn't do nothing wrong. You weren't giving me what I wanted." The raven felt his eye twitch.

"Leave me alone, Konan." He growled.

"Why should I?" she asked. "You've just been brainwashed by that Nakano girl." She snorted. "Come back to me and I'll give you better than what he can give you." Itachi gave her a look that was of annoyance.

"Konan, that didn't even make any since at all."

"Hey, get away from him!" he heard Satori's voice yell. Itachi turned to look to where the voice was coming from. He felt a wave of relief and somewhat terror to find that it was Satori. Konan narrowed her eyes and raised an elegant blonde eyebrow.

"Nakano." Satori smiled chillingly while Itachi suppressed a shiver.

"I'm sorry, Konan, apparently you didn't get our wedding invite months ago." She said. "It's _Mrs. _Uchiha. Now." She smirked an Uchiha-like smirk. "You're loss." This made Itachi's mouth drop two feet. _…I shouldn't get involved with a woman's fight. _He thought smartly even though something inside him said he should. "So you better get away from my husband or else." Satori continued.

Konan growled before looking at Itachi with slightly narrowed eyes. "I'll be back and you'll be mine." She said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good bye."

Satori made a disgusted face after Konan had left while Itachi let out a huge breath. "What was that all about?" she asked raising an eyebrow, ignoring the confused look her husband gave her. She knew better than to get jealous of someone like Konan. That was how it was all through their high school life.

"She's an ex." he mumbled his reply before giving Satori a look. "You didn't even say I got you knocked up. I'm guessing it's because she'd seriously be ticked, huh?" Satori started to giggle.

"Yeah." She scoffed.

"You're evil." Itachi murmured. Satori rolled her eyes.

"Oh, whatever. Though I can imagine her face being hilarious." She said with a wide grin. "I know better than to get mad and someone like her. She won't come back once she see's that there's someone out there for her." She jotted her thumb towards a person known as Pein. "right in front of her nose."

"True," Itachi replied simply "Though, I don't know why she'd be here…" He sighed.

"I think you should tell Sasuke about her." Satori said. "I don't think you should leave your little brother out of the drama.." Itachi nodded in agreement. Even if he wanted it that to be a secret, he did not want Sasuke to find out on his own and get mad thinking that Itachi didn't trust him.

"Itachi!" he heard someone's voice call. Naruto, Satori, and Itachi turned to see Sakura walk over to them and as she got closer, she gave the blonde an angry look, her hands on her hips. "Where's Sasuke and Naruto? They should have been here by now. It's late." She paused and shook her head. "And Miharu was so excited to see his uncle.." She sighed. "Poor Miharu must be disappointed now." The pink haired doctor pouted. "Anyway," she continued. "How are you two?"

Itachi and Satori smiled. "We're good, Sakura. Thank you." Itachi replied. "I'm sure Miharu will be happy tomorrow. Naruto and Sasuke just wanted a night to themselves. They give Neji and Tenten their regards."

Sakura smiled. "I'll be sure to give Neji and Tenten the message." She chuckled. "They're probably have special alone time."

"Yeah," Satori murmured getting the implication while blushing. "Very special alone time…" she said. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his wife's red face and decided he probably should ask knowing already that it was about his brother and Naruto.

"Well, I better get back to Lee. Miharu's a mother's boy so he can stay away from me for more than thirty minutes." She said with a happy smile. "If I don't get back to him soon he'll start wailing and calling out, 'mommy'." Satori's eyes sparkled at the image of her son being a mommy's boy. If the baby was going to be a boy that is. She didn't know yet. However, she hoped so.

"Bye, Sakura-san," Itachi and Satori chorused.

"I can't wait to have a baby boy." Satori mumbled rubbing her growing belly softly. Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"And I can't wait to be a father."

"We'll need to schedule an ultrasound soon, huh?" he leaned in to kiss Satori on the lips but stopped once their lips were only millimeters away.

"Yep," Satori nodded in reply, her breath caressing Itachi's lips. "That's about right."

Itachi hummed as slow and soft music came on. He smiled and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?" Satori chuckled and took her husband's hand and he led her to the dance floor for the slow dance.

-oOo-

"_Are you sure, Sasuke?_" Sasuke's aunt Uruchi Uchiha asked. She had offered to help him out with the baby after he or she was born. Sasuke held back a moan and shook his head into the phone.

"No, thank you, aunt Uruchi. Naruto's mom going to help us. I thought you wanted to help Itachi?" he asked before being pulled into a kiss from Naruto.

"_Oh, that's right! Silly me. Well, my offer still stands even if it's Itachi I'll have to help out too. Good luck sweetheart and pick a name soon. I'll see you soon. Bye._" Sasuke nodded into the phone as he choked out his good bye to his aunt. He met Naruto's gaze and smirked.

"What's with the face, Naruto?"

His lover rolled his cerulean eyes and thrusted up hard into Sasuke making the raven cry out. Soon, the thrusts became long and slow –torturous. Naruto went back to his rhythm and resumed to the passionate lovemaking to which before they were inturrupted. His rhythm became slightly faster before he had reached his limit and released. Sasuke was only a few minutes after before he came on their chests.

After their love session, Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's warm body a little bit more before falling into a deep sleep.

-oOo-

Kuroi gripped the dagger's handle tightly, her hand bleeding itself. Her eyes were cold and hollow as the sharp blade became stained with blood. She looked up into her full body mirror memorizing how she looked now.

Her pale skin, icy blue eyes, long dark hair, and pink plump lips she took a deep breath and held it in while bring the knife to her own throat. She at least did what she was ordered to do first now all she needed to do was put herself out of the misery.

She looked around her victim's house once more before letting the blade sink into her skin, blood starting to leak out of the wound that was inflicted upon herself. She let it stay like that for a few moments before making the blade sink deeper into her skin. She didn't know what or why she did this nor will she ever think to go back. Kuroi knew from the beginning that she was a marionette-a lost marionette in search for a life better than the one she has now.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Okay, sorry if the lemon was rushed or even short I did say that in the warning. _

_I hope you liked. Review, review, review! Bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Chapter 19: Hurricane_


	19. Episode 19: Hurricane

**_Warning: _**_fluff, blood/violence. Don't like Don't read._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own the Naruto characters. The oc's and this story are mine._

**_Author's Note: _**_From now on, I'll just give you guys updates on how long a character is pregnant. Besides, that this will help me in the future because I can look back at this chapter for reference. ^^_

_Satori-5 months pregnant_

_*Karin-9 months pregnant_

_Tenten- 4months pregnant_

_Sasuke-4 months pregnant_

_Remember: Satori conceived in January, Tenten conceived in February, Sasuke conceived in March, and Karin conceived in October. _

_*All lemons before hand don't count the really romantic one does. =3_

_*I put a asteric next to Karin's name because she's almost done with her pregnancy. ^^_

_*Oh yeah and this takes place in the month of June. I'm trying to make Karin give birth first and her due date's coming up fast anyways so yeah... _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 19: Hurricane_

* * *

Kushina's eyes sparkled with excitement, her hands pressed together. She had a big smile on her face while Satori and herself were picking out names for Sasuke's baby. Satori didn't really have to do any of that. She had a name picked out already. However, she decided to help until Itachi had reminded her of the ultrasound she had to go to, to find out her own baby's gender.

She put up a pretty good fight out of protest in Sasuke's and Kushina's opinions. Satori wanted the baby's gender to be a surprise even if the name was picked out already, though, Itachi didn't so much agree to that and made Satori go anyways.

Kushina assured Satori that the doctor would ask her if she wanted to know her baby's gender. And not to neither Sasuke nor Kushina's surprise Itachi wanted to know but Satori of course didn't. This put them into a weird position for a couple that never fought before since they've been married. Sasuke shook his head at the very thought. "There was one terrible fight a month before their wedding," he pointed out. Kushina gave him a surprised look.

"Oh god," she gasped out. "What happened?"

Sasuke looked back at the book Kushina gave him that was about pregnancy and had a list of both boy and girl names. "Satori got injured in the hospital terrorist attack," he explained. "She's fine and healed now. However," he paused. "A little after the attack while she was still healing she left the apartment by herself even though Itachi strictly told her not to. Nevertheless, she left anyway to go to the store. Itachi got back from work that day and found out that Satori has gone out." He spared a glance at Kushina's face. "Unfortunately, Satori was too late to get to the apartment before Itachi and once she got inside my brother got angry and yelled at her." He continued. "Don't worry nothing serious happen since me and Naruto were there when the fight occurred. Of course, eventually, the fight had lead them where they are now. Satori's pregnant with the child she's always wanted and Itachi is a future father." This brought a small smile on Kushina's face. Tears swelled up in her eyes as well. "That's so sweet," she mumbled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is?"

"Naruto told me the story beforehand actually. I thought it was adorable." She whipped her tears away. "He said that Itachi cried in front of you and him freely and he's never seen your brother cry even after your parents died. I assumed the only person Itachi let see himself cry was Satori." Sasuke nodded, smiling himself.

"That's right, though before that it was only my mother and me. When he met Satori he decided to show his emotions around the girl he fell in love with –Satori Nakano."

Kushina nodded in agreement before asking, "Have you got a name yet dear?" The young Uchiha nodded.

"I like Yuuki." He said.

Kushina's eyes softened as she let the name register in her head. She gave a little more time to think about before asking, "Why?"

"Because the baby's going to be born in the winter –December." He replied. "And it's perfect because this baby is our little precious bundle of joy." Kushina's eyes widened in realization.

"That's right! And you'll be able to have Christmas with him or her because it's a week before." Sasuke nodded.

"Exactly."

-oOo-

Naruto sighed contently as he and Itachi walked out of the police station and towards their cars. They had met up with Neji and Kiba for the dog lover's third try in asking Hinata to marry him. This time it was just them though, Naruto, Itachi, were just watching out for Kiba's back just in case Neji would try to knock him one.

They watched Hinata's eyes widen with surprise and fill with tears. A small smile appeared on Kiba's face as he opened the velvet box. "I tried to do it the last time at Neji and Tenten's party." He explained softly. "But Sakura and Ino kept on dragging you away so I couldn't." _Not that I blame them… _He added in his defense. Hinata chuckled softly before kissing Kiba on the lips deeply and passionately.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied as Kiba slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. "I love it and I love you." She added in a light whisper.

Suddenly a loud gunshot rang throughout the trees and Kiba pulled Hinata into his arms while Neji, Naruto, and Itachi stayed low with their own guns ready. Kiba slowly reached down to grab his gun until he felt cold metal against his skin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Inuzuka." A sultry voice said the smirk on the person's face could be heard.

Naruto watched intently at Kiba's fingers for a signal. He knew somehow this would happen and Kiba and Hinata were the bait. However, so were himself, Itachi, and Neji in a way. They merely only hid behind the bushes that were next to the building.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyuga, we know you're hiding behind those bushes come out with your hands up and guns on the ground."

Doing as they were told, Naruto, Itachi, and Neji dropped their guns to the ground and held their hands up in surrender. Naruto sneakily slipped his one gun into the bush enough so they couldn't see and had the person pick only two out of the three.

"Aren't there three guns?" the captor asked and Naruto shrugged.

"I didn't bother." He lied through his teeth easily making his enemy think he didn't have his gun.

"N-Naruto, Neji, Itachi!" Hinata gasped out her eyes wide with fear. She swallowed hard and buried her face into Kiba's chest. Naruto smirked as he snapped his fingers signaling the ANBU squad to attack.

"Put your hands up! You're surrounded!" Kakashi Hatake yelled holding up his gun along with other ANBU members. Kiba's shoulders slumped in relief and his grip on Hinata loosened. _Thank god… _Hinata thought in relief.

"This is over, Kabuto." Naruto's voice was low and dangerous. "Orochimaru's dead and you can't fight without him. You no longer hand any subordinates to serve you." He continued. "This…is over."

Kabuto snorted and smirked. "Oh, it's not over yet, Uzumaki. You better watch your backs because if I'm alive I'll be able to do what Orochimaru can't now."

Naruto blinked in confusion. _What is he talking abou-no! _"Stay away from Sasuke and Satori!" he growled. "And stay away from Karin Tenten, _and_ Hinata!"

A low devilish chuckle was heard from behind Kabuto and the others. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _How can that be?_ "I'm not interested in your friends' lovers. I'm more interested in Sasuke.

"How are you alive?" Kiba questioned his grip on Hinata tightening again. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"You only faked your death to do some kind of research, am I right?" Hinata asked looking into Orochimaru's golden eyes. The grin on his face widened making Itachi and Neji's features grim.

"You're smarter than you think, my dear," he said to Hinata. "However, I've done my research and I know full well that your friend's fiancé has a baby on the way." This made everyone stiffen. _Sasuke! _

"What do you want from them?" Hinata asked swallowing past the lump in her throat. "What did they do to you? None of us have hurt anyone." She tightened the grip on Kiba's shirt. "Why can't you just leave us be? Stop the murders…and leave us alone."

Orochimaru's face turned grim, his eyes cold and hollow of any emotion, his sadistic grin faded into a deep frown.

"The Uchihas. Uzumaki. Hyuga. Inuzuka. All of you are my enemies. Why? I worked with two people. Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya. I've killed you Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, Maya Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka." Orochimaru replied his voice stoic.

Kiba's jaw suddenly clenched at his mother's name. Orochimaru was the reason why his father and sister were never the same? _He _caused his mother's death. Hinata's lips pursed into a thin line hear her own mother's name for the first time in years. How she was murdered for no reason and it was considered a cold case. Orochimaru was the reason Hanabi, her little sister, never met their mother properly. Itachi clenched his into fists, his sharp nails sinking into his flesh of his palms causing them to bleed. He knew Orochimaru was the reason his parents died he knew the bastard was the reason Satori nearly died. Everything was targeted at them and their lovers, family members, children–friends.

The all knew and now know why their lives were miserable, the information had hit them like a hurricane, killing off the innocent, destroying everything in its path depend on how large it was.

"That still means you deserve to die." Kakashi said taking the man's attention away from the others. "You've done enough to this city and this is the end."

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled.

"Hold him back!" Kakashi ordered holding up his gun towards Orochimaru's heart, slowly edging his finger on the trigger. Kabuto watched in horror as the gun fired and shot straight through the man's (Orochimaru's) heart. He fell to the ground as a pool of blood was formed around him. ANBU officers had brought body bag and secured Orochimaru's body. After that, Orochimaru's body was brought to a place far from Konoha and buried in a field where only his grave lied.

Kabuto struggled out of the police officer's hold a little long before he managed to get away after breaking the man's arm. He dodged a few gunshots and disappeared without another word.

-oOo-

Naruto walked into his home to Sasuke running towards him, tears flowing down his face rapidly. Naruto staggered back a little when he charged into him. "You are so lucky you weren't killed!" the Uchiha cried his voice cracking. Naruto smiled softly and hugged him back.

"I know I'm sorry, Sasuke." He replied. "Orochimaru's really dead now and we won't have to worry." _For now. _Sasuke nodded a small smile on his face.

"I know I'm glad for that. They said the hospital's just about finished and we can go back to work. However, we'll need to learn how to use the equipment again." He mumbled into Naruto's chest. Naruto pulled away and cupped his lover's cheeks.

"Let's worry about our son or daughter first." He smiled. "Did you pick out a name?" Sasuke nodded.

"I picked Yuuki since December is the baby's birth month." Naruto's smiled widened slightly. He kissed his lover's cheeks.

"That's a perfect name."

-oOo-

"Are you sure about this Kushina?" Sasuke asked swallowing the lump down his throat. He was nervous knowing that this was a wedding –a small wedding though. He and Naruto didn't want a big one. Though they did plan to have a family gathering after the baby was born. It was still June and Orochimaru had died the same day however Kabuto was nowhere to be found, though Naruto decided not to worry about that yet and leave it to the ANBU to take care of it.

The red haired woman smiled brightly as she fixed his veil up. "I'm positive, Sasuke. You look perfect. Don't be nervous. Itachi will be there with you."

"Where's Satori?"

"She's sitting with Karin, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura along with Neji, Kiba, and others as well. Your aunts, cousins and uncles couldn't really make it anyways since the Uchiha Company was really busy. However, they want to see the baby after you've gotten married and little Yuuki is born." She smiled and kissed his temple. "You'll be fine. You're all ready and I've brought a chain to put your wedding ring on since you might in the future have swelling during the pregnancy to it's a good idea."

She stepped away from Sasuke slightly and grinned. "You're perfect, now. Go meet Itachi and let's get this wedding over with. It's short and simple so you'll be fine. For the vows just say what's dearest to your heart." She gave him a comforting hug. "Good luck." And with that, she left to go sit next to her husband.

The wedding lasted at least three hours after the reception they ate cake and everyone gave Sasuke and Naruto baby clothes that were for both the summer and winter. Sasuke was tempted to open all the presents but decided to wait until Christmas and after Yuuki was born since it would make more special. Naruto wrapped his arms around his now wedded husband. He cupped Sasuke's right cheek and leaned into kiss him deeply. The kiss lasted about five minutes until they pulled away. "I love you," Naruto whispered stroking Sasuke's cheek with his thumb. Sasuke smiled and replied.

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_THE END! :D Lol. Just kidding. Almost there though. Just have to wait until Yuuki is born. Now the question if Orochimaru was alive still or not was answer and then he was killed off again. Hehe. Anyway, yeah, this story's almost done. T~T I'm going to miss it though. Maybe I'll make a sequal then again I don't think I should with all the stories I haven't even finished yet. ^^" _

_Oh well. Review, review, review! No flames please. Bye! _

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 20: Sanctuary _


	20. Episode 20: Sanctuary

**_Warning: _**_Okay, I'll make this simple. For this and future chapters are FLUFF. No yaoi lemons until I really feel like I need one (or I make Sasuke suddenly crave sex. XD I think about that.)NaruSasu yaoi shounen-ai nothing too graphic any more. Anyways, warning applies still with everything else other than lemons. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Oc's are mine. Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I only own the storyline and I make no money off of this. If I did it would be my own story created by me and not a fanfiction. :)_

**_Pairings _**_(that are mentioned in this chapter)**: **SaiKarin, ItaOc (Satori), ChoujiIno, and NaruSasu._

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 20: Sanctuary_

* * *

"Sai it's perfect!" Karin exclaimed clasping her hands together, her red eyes sparkling. She wore a dark blue maternity dress with her hair tied up into a ponytail. She looked at Kira and Seiya with a huge smile on her face. "What do you think you two?" she asked. Both of them shrugged and Kira grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him to their room. Karin frowned a little while Sai raised an eyebrow.

"What's with them, Sai?" she asked her voice suddenly said. Sai let out a small sigh; walked over to his wife, and hugged her tightly.

"They're fine, Karin. I don't think they've grasped the fact that we're having a new baby and they have to share their room still." He chuckled. "However, I do since a sibling rivalry along with a little bonding between Kira and Seiya."

"That doesn't matter, Sai." Karin shook her head. "I want to know what's wrong with them. Why aren't they happy?"

"It's normal, sweetheart. Maybe we should spend a little time with them. I'll make popcorn and we'll watch a movie tonight. I just need to finish with the cherry blossoms and that one wall I still need to paint." He kissed her cheek. "Why don't you go lie down for a little while okay?"

Karin gave a short nod before complying and walking to their room to sleep.

"Daddy, come play with me!" Kira yelled jumping up and down excitedly. Sai glanced at his daughter with a smile on his face. She must've come up with a new game to play, he thought, she's too excited for her own good.

"Kira, I need to finish up a little more then I'll play with you." He said. "Or even better why do you go wake mommy up and go watch a movie with her and Seiya?" Kira shook her head, her lips in a small pout.

"Seiya's already doing that–at least he was. Mommy's scary when she's half asleep." She shivered visibly at the last memory. Sai's eyes widened in realization and chuckled.

"All right Kira, let me finish this up and we'll go get mommy to watch a movie with us. For now go save your brother okay?" Kira gave a curt nod, faked a cute salute, and went to get her brother from their mother's scary wrath.

Sai let out a content sigh as he finished up with his unborn child's bedroom walls. He still needed to do the floor and decided to figure that out the next day with Karin and his kids. Now was the time for a little family night. He gave a tired yawn and got up to go get Kira, Seiya and Karin to watch a moving down in their living room.

Karin's eyes fluttered open to see her son, husband, and daughter smiling down at her. She glanced at Kira to see her rubbing slightly on her stomach. Her big red eyes widened slightly when she felt the baby move in her. She gasped. "She moved! Daddy she moved!" she smiled happily. Sai chuckled lightly.

"Yes, she did baby girl, she responded to her big sister's touch." He replied kissing Kira's temple. He raised an eyebrow when Kira pouted playing with her red hair.

"I want my hair to be a different color." She said in a small whine. Karin sat up a little bit and gestured her to come over and cuddle with her for a little bit.

"Why's that Kira?"

"The kids at school keep making fun of me." She frowned. "No matter how many times I told them they wouldn't listen." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Are we going away from uncle Naru and Sasu forever after Hotaru's born?" she asked. Karin smiled and looked at Sai who shrugged.

"I don't think that's an option now, Kira. You guys will be started school here in Konoha from now on. You have nothing to worry about." She smiled whipping away a stray tear. "If someone is being mean to you tell us or a teacher at school. If they still won't do anything then mommy and daddy will figure something out for you, okay?"

Kira gave a small nod and hugged her mother tightly. She turned to her daddy and Seiya. "I'm going to put on my pajamas." She said quickly hopping off the bed, her eyes widened when Sai stealthily caught her.

"You know the routine, Kira-chan, bath first then pajamas, movie, and then bedtime."

"Hey! You always read me a story before bed!" she pointed out.

"I know I do," Sai replied. "Though, I think tonight's a different story since it's now movie night."

Seiya let out a quiet snort. "That means I don't have to take a bath until morning, right mommy?" he asked looking at Karin with hopeful dark eyes. Karin smiled and chuckled.

"You're so funny Seiya. After Kira goes to bed it's your bedtime and you'll have to take a bath next." She said and Seiya crossed his arms and pouted cutely.

"Awww,"

-oOo-

Satori sighed contently as she sank down into the warm water of her bath. It was summer and the fifth month of her pregnancy. She had just gone to the doctor's yesterday to get her ultrasound. Unfortunately, Sakura Haruno, who was her specific doctor and midwife was not present and made her extremely nervous since she could only trust one doctor. At least that's what she said throughout the years of her life. She shivered lightly at the memory of the day before and shook her head to brush it off. She knew it was silly to be afraid of doctors. That wasn't her only fear; she had a fear of blood for a while, and a slight fear of snakes. Reason being was that when she was younger her elder brother-the fourth eldest, Jin Nakano, decided to play doctor with Satori, Hisoka, Kai, and Dai. It was no very fun, Satori thought, for her at least. The most terrifying thing about it was the needles. That considering how small she was and how young in age, which was, only four years as far as she could remember.

All the more, Jin became a teacher instead of a doctor when he found out the more gruesome parts about it and that was the perfect job for him. Satori smiled, _Yes perfect…_ She looked up at the ceiling wondering what Kai, Dai, and Hisoka were being in their lives. She blinked owlishly, her red eyes staring blankly at the white walls of her and Itachi's bathroom. Her black eyebrows furrowed. "We need to redo this bathroom," she mumbled. "This is too plain."

She let out another sigh and rubbed her swollen belly softly smiling as she relaxed. She turned her head to the door, blinking owlishly with a confused look on her face. The she blushed and pulled the shower curtain over her nude body. "I-Itachi! Warn me when you decided to come in here!" she scolded before smiling. "Please?" The long haired Uchiha looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

"I only came in here to brush my hair. It's the only mirror we have that's not on a vanity." He smirked in amusement knowing that would get Satori fired up. Instead of what he expected, Satori merely gave him a deadpanned look.

"You are _so lucky _I love you." She said with a slight emphasis of some of her words. Itachi walked over to the bath and kissed his wife lightly.

"I know." he replied setting down towels and a light blue robe making Satori raise an eyebrow.

"Itachi, my robe's pink." Satori pointed out. "Why is this blue? More importantly, where did you get it? And where's the one I use?" she puffed out her cheeks. "Itachi," she growled. Itachi merely smiled happily and got up to leave for the door.

"I'll be in our room," he said. She could hear the slyness in his voice very clearly. He was up to something, she thought, that wouldn't be good.

"What are you up to?" she asked her red eyes narrowed. Itachi gave a slight wave before disappearing behind the door of their bathroom, which made Satori slightly frown. Why was he so happy? He didn't find out the baby's gender yet did he? _No, _she thought rationally. _Itachi wouldn't do that not without me… unless he saw the body of the baby through the ultrasound… _she pouted. _Damn him we were both supposed to close our eyes! He so mean… _She sighed for the third time that night. "Well, it's what you'd expect from a future father right? I guess I can't blame him for that." She smiled and yelled for her darling husband who was supposed to be helping his pregnant wife out of the bathtub was delayed due something that was secretive. Still, Satori was suspicious; she wondered what Itachi cooked up for her this time and why?

"Sorry, I was finishing up something in the guest room." Satori's eyes widened. _The guest room! _She thought in realization. That was going to be Hisoka's room –their first child's bedroom. Her eyes sparkled suddenly with excitement.

"Itachi! Can I see it?!" she asked wanting to jump up and down but she couldn't see as she was five months pregnant. Itachi shook his head, smirking.

"No, not until tomorrow, Naruto and Lee are helping my put in more stuff. I was merely finishing the floor." He said and Satori pouted.

"Oh,"

"However," he said putting his hands softly on her shoulders before running them down her arms and all the way to her stomach, "You can enjoy a nice and relaxing massage and movie with your loveable husband." He grinned. Satori rolled her crimson eyes and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Let's just watch a damn movie,"

-oOo-

Ino Yamanaka watched her husband and son chewing down mountains of food, with deadpanned look on her face. She sighed and continued eating even though she was getting annoyed. She stole small glance at her two daughters, Kaede and Chouko who also had deadpanned looks on their faces. A smile tweaked at her lips. Her girls were just like herself –mature and normal. Not that her family itself were normal, she knew she couldn't change her husband's ways and the way Chouji was –she loved the most. She glanced at her youngest –Hikaru –her son that had just turned five years old. They meant to have a birthday party for him but everything that happened came too fast. Chouji got layed off from his job, which took a hard blow on both himself, Ino, and the kids. To be frank, Ino was worried about him; she would lecture the man about getting diabetes and such –that if he wasn't careful he could become a diabetic.

Overall, Ino loved her family. Her daughters were both beautiful and her son was just as handsome even though he took on most of Ino's looks that his Chouji's. Hikaru though, was a little on the chubby side but a cute kind of chubby; he was a growing boy no more no less.

"Hikaru sweetie," she started her tone a motherly one. "You better be careful eating like your father," she ignored the glare that was sent to her. Kaede and Chouko's eyes widened at the angry look in their daddy's eyes. Doesn't their mother have any mercy on herself?

"Mommy," Chouko said with fear in her voice. "You'll make daddy mad again." she pointed out. Ino only smiled bigger as if getting Chouji mad was a _ticket to something _of her liking.

"Ino cut it out," Chouji said before whipping off his mouth and his son's. Ino laughed and turned to Chouko and Kaede.

"See? That's how you get your daddy to stop eating like that." She said with a triumphant smile. Really she was promising something else seeing as her smiling was something neither Kaede nor Chouko could place. They sighed. _Mommy and Daddy are weird._

-oOo-

Sasuke cheerfully popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder with Chidori sitting on his lap, sleeping and purring loudly. Naruto had his eyes closed, falling asleep himself. The Uchiha smiled and put another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Naruto. Babe, go to bed if you're tired." He said cupping is lover's cheek. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not that tired." He replied, "Besides, I'd love it if you could sleep with _me_. But my needs aren't good at the moment." Sasuke smiled lightly.

"Well, let's go to bed. The movie's almost over anyway, come on." Naruto wanted to protest but found that he couldn't Sasuke was only being a good husband. He noted that the movie was recorded and that Sasuke could finish it in their room where there was a television also.

A little while later, the movie finished once they were in their room, Naruto shuffled underneath the covers, fixing Sasuke so that he was comfortable as he slept. The blonde chuckled kissing his husband's forehead passionately. He sank into the covers letting Sasuke snuggle into his warm chest more. Naruto reached for the remote to their TV and turned the said television off.

He glanced out the window, the moonlight shining into the room lighting it up just a little bit though not too much. His eyes slowly fell closed and he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Then Chidori jumped into their little huddle on the bed kneading the covers and mewling as if talking to Naruto and Sasuke both. She finally layed down giving more warmth to her owners as they slept. Naruto cracked an eye open to see the Persian all snuggled in between them and reached to pet her smiling happily.

"You're such a good kitty, huh, Chidori." Naruto mumbled sleepily. The cat gave a small mewl in reply before falling quickly to sleep with Naruto following after.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Okay, the last part could have been a little better, I guess. I just wanted to show you guys how the characters were like at home while all the drama in their lives were going on. Well, anyway, the scene was cute though right? I made an attempt at humor (I think -_-") _

_But I hope you liked it. I put ChoujiIno in there and SaiKarin because I wanted to introduce more pairings (even though they were already introduce.) I wanted you guys to see how Sai and Karin's family life was with Kira and Seiya and how the new baby (Hotaru) effected them. ^^ How Ino and Chouji's life was and what Satori and Itachi do together._

_I meant to add some NejiTen but I decided now to put in the next chapter for those who like that pairing along with their others (+ NaruSasu) as well. ^_^ Oh and sorry for the long wait! Distractions, distractions... :D_

_Review, review, review! No flames please, bye!_

_-YaoiTora =3 _

_Next Episode 21: Safe and Sound _


	21. Episode 21: Safe and Sound

**_Warning: _**_Fluff and lime/lemon (because I want too and it may or may not be graphic depends.^^ Oh yeah and don't be mad if the damn lemon's bad! I tried. ^_^"), my attempt at humor, oocness, and that's it. Don't like Don't read. **You've Been Warned.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Oc's are mine. Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I only own the storyline and I make no money off of this. If I did it would be my own story created by me and not a fanfiction. :)_

**_Note: _**_All right, this is another time skip to July 17th. ^^ _

_Karin- 40 weeks (she's reached her due date)_

_Satori-7 months (25 wks and 2 days 3 months left for her)_

_Tenten- 6 months (20 wks and 1 day. Tenten's due date is December 3 so she's different from Sasuke even though they're both due in December. ^^)_

_Sasuke-5 months (17wks and 4 days)_

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_Murder Romance_

_Episode 21: Safe & Sound_

_A Month Later..._

* * *

Kushina smiled lightly and hugged both Sai and Karin. She gave them an assuring smile and kissed her niece's forehead. Karin was now full term with her pregnancy and she wanted her kids to stay with Kushina and Minato knowing that they'd be good when they were there, with anyone else may be different –_very_ different. Karin could imagine Kira being the typical Uzumaki meaning being sneaky and pull pranks on her poor older brother who tries very hard not to pound her head in. Karin let out a relieved breath smiling, "Thanks Auntie Kushina." She said.

Kushina smiled back taking the kids' hands. "It's our pleasure dear. Would you like me to get them into school?" Karin nodded her head.

"Oh please? That'd be gre –Ah!" Karin screamed out of surprise and fell to the ground holding her stomach shaking violently. Sai whipped his head around his eyes widened and he went to his wife's aid out of instinct. "S-Sai…t-the baby…" Sai nodded in understanding.

"I know can you manage to –." He sentence stopped short when Karin gave him the death glare. "N-Nevermind, Kushina-san could you call the hospital for me?" Kushina nodded and immediately went for the telephone. She then came back with a serious look on her face.

"The ambulance will arrive shortly, just hold on, Karin-chan alright?" Karin looked up breathing heavily before shaking violently again and nodded her head. Kira and Seiya watched frowning said children looked up and Minato curiously.

"What's going on with mommy?" Seiya asked worriedly. "Why is she in pain?" Minato smiled lightly as ambulance sirens wailed in front of the house.

"Your mommy's having a baby, guys, she'll be fine. Now, come one let's get you inside and play some games." Kira and Seiya's eyes brightened the moment he said games.

"Yay!" they yelled in unison.

Karin squeezed Sai's hand tightly as another contraction hit her; she gritted her teeth and turned her said husband's hand purple. She screamed and did as the doctors told her and after hours of cursing and screaming bloody murder, she forgot all that when she saw her third and final child, Hotaru Uzumaki. She sighed contently as she breast-fed little Hotaru with the help of the nurse seeing how tired she was.

She smiled at the young girl and thanked her for the help she switched Hotaru and looked at the clock. She tore her gaze away from the clock to her little baby caressing her legs softly as she fed. As soon as she was done, another nurse came in with Sai, Naruto and Sasuke and a big grin appeared on her face. "She looks just like you, Sai," Naruto pointed out noting the baby's black hair and very fair skin. Sai nodded smiling happily and rounded the hospital bed to kiss his wife on the lips.

"She beautiful," he murmured softly. "Just like her mommy."

Karin and Sai looked down at Hotaru to see her eyes opened. The red head looked up at Sai with a smugged smirk on her face. "Is she like her mommy now? Or like her daddy?" Sai smiled lightly at that.

"I stand corrected." Karin chuckled.

"Yes, you do." She said nodded her head in agreement. "Hey, do you want to hold her?" she asked. Sai blinked owlishly out of all his children he refused to hold them until they were older he would give the signature excuse of, "He's too fragile." or "She's too fragile." However, eventually he has to hold them when they were five months older and he was more confident with that. His mouth opened but nothing really came out –no other words at least.

"Can I hold her, Karin?" Sasuke asked looking at the baby curiously. Karin smiled lightly.

"Sure! I don't mind at all. Do you want to hold her Naruto? You are her second cousin after all." Naruto looked surprised for a moment then shook his head.

"N-No, I'm good thanks." He said, his eyes were closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a headache from the screaming. Karin grinned and chuckled.

"I thought so, you did pass out after all." she smirked. Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked at Karin.

"I did?"

They all nodded even the nurse. Naruto frowned. This was going to kill him at the police station the next day and further on. He sighed. "Well, as long as it stays between us, then it's fine." He mumbled before glare at Karin and Sakura. "You better not tell anyone," he looked at Sasuke his glare faltering slightly. "Don't tell your brother either; he'll never let it down." He clenched his fists. Sasuke chuckled and kissed his lover's cheek.

"This secret is safe with me." He said before taking Hotaru and slowly cradling her in his arms. She was beautiful like Karin and she did look like her daddy though her daddy looked like Sasuke a lot.

"So, you've finished her room?" Naruto asked. Sai paused a little before nodding his head in reply. Sasuke rounded the bed and offered the baby to Sai with a reassuring smile. Sai happily took the baby into his arms and continued Sasuke's cradling. Her eyes opened and she saw Sai smiling down at her.

"Hey, there princess," He said softly. Karin let out a soft snort.

"I don't think princess is a good nickname for her. Kira's supposed to be your little princess, Sai." She said smiling. Sai glared lightly at Karin.

"Well, sorry, I forgot. It's been a while since Kira's birth." He said. "I guess you can be my little cupcake huh?" He asked his attention back onto the baby. He turned to Naruto and asked, "Are you sure you don't want to hold her?" Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"I'm good, Sai, thank you. I come to visit though; I just want to focus on my own first child anyways."

"There's Itachi and Satori's first child too," Karin pointed out. "And Neji and Tenten's also. Satori's due in October that's like…" she counted with her fingers while mouthing the numbers. "Four months from now."

"Don't remind Itachi about that." Sasuke said. "He'll freak. In fact, I remember him freaking when Satori felt the baby kick." Sasuke smiled and chuckled at the memory. "He thought the baby was coming so he quickly packed their bags and headed out the door to put them in the car." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, the poor guy, Satori had to calm him down with a kiss before making him feel her stomach." He continued the story. "But in all honesty, I think they're both scared, I mean I feel the same way and I know you do too, but right now we'll just have to deal with it." Karin waved that off.

"You'll get used to it after the first child! The excitement happens again and again." She grinned. "And becomes a wonderful experience anyways."

Naruto yawned and stretched out his arms. "Well, we better get going, Sai you think you can help Itachi with painting their baby's room?" he asked. Sai gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, once the kids meet Hotaru and we're all safe and sound at home." Naruto nodded smiling.

"Yeah."

"Bye Sai," Sasuke said walking towards the door with Naruto. "Bye Karin." Karin and Sai smiled and waved.

"Bye you two! Have fun! Oh, and Naruto!" Karin called out. Naruto peaked back into the room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Call your mom and tell her to bring the kids up here. I want them to see Hotaru. Oh and come back to the hospital too later. We can take a picture with Sasuke, Itachi, and Satori." Naruto grinned and gave Karin a two-finger salute.

"Got'cha!" he replied with a wink. "See ya." Karin laughed lightly.

"See ya later."

-oOo-

Satori smiled and thanked her brothers for coming to visit even though it was unexpected. She couldn't help but hug her brothers lovingly even if she wanted to beat their heads in to the wall. She glanced around the room before her eyes set on Itachi and Hisoka. The two were having some kind of stare off for some reason she didn't know why. She leaned towards her second eldest brother, Jin who was just as curious and slightly confused as she was. "Jin," she whispered getting his attention quickly. Jin leaned in slightly giving his sister his ear. "Why are they glaring at each other like that? It's kind of worrying me." Her dark eyebrows furrowed slightly as Hisoka's glare intensified and became more deathly. Jin laughed nervously while sweat dropped down his forehead. _I hope Hisoka doesn't kill the guy before his kid is born. _He thought before swallowing hard. _That wouldn't be good._

Jin smiled assuring at Satori before replying, "Oh, don't worry, it's not like Hisoka's going to mur-Ah!" he was suddenly jabbed in the ribs by the third eldest of the Nakano Family, Dai Nakano. Jin whipped his head around and glared. "That fricking hurt Dai!" said brother shrugged before taking a sip of his tea. Once he was done, he sent a glare over to Jin.

"She's pregnant, Jin." He pointed out. "Don't make her cry." Jin's glared intensified.

"I wasn't going to make her cry, idiot."

"Yes, you were."

"Was not."

"Yes,"

"No."

"Prove it." Jin said crossing his arms over his chest. Satori rolled her eyes and got up with the help of Dai's twin, Kai Nakano. She smiled at him and led him to the kitchen where it was peaceful and quiet.

"So, how was teaching, Satori?" Kai asked with a grin. Satori's smile widened slightly.

"It's wonderful, from the experience, I loved it. Nevertheless, since I became pregnant I was sent on maternity leave and I couldn't work. Which reminds me…" she trailed off. "I hope the kids are being good for the sub. It would break my heart if they weren't." she sighed. Kai chuckled.

"Well, they've been perfect little angels since you left." He said with a smile earning a surprised look from Satori. "Yes, I'm the sub, Satori." he replied to her questioned that wasn't asked yet. Satori grinned.

"Thanks, Kai."

"You asshole! Why can't you see that I love your sister with all my heart! I'll die for her if I have to!" Satori's eyes widened when she heard her husband yell. She had never heard Itachi yell like that ever since that big fight a month before their wedding. She frowned deeply before going to see what was going on. She gasped when she saw Hisoka punch Itachi square in the face. Her eyes widened and tears formed.

"Itachi, oh my god are you all right?" she asked going to her husband's aid. She and Kai went to Itachi and helped him to the bathroom to heal up that bruised lip. Kai sighed loudly once they entered the bathroom.

"Damn, Hisoka's such a jerk. I wonder why he did that." The man muttered as Satori tended to Itachi's wound. Her eyes were filled with tears that were ready to fall.

"Thank goodness…" she mumbled her voice cracking slight as her hormones went wild. Kai let out another loud sigh.

"You okay, Uchiha?" he asked. Itachi looked up at Kai meeting his red eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine. What's up with your brother though?" Kai frowned slightly.

"He was in love with an Uchiha once I think." He started leaning against the bathroom wall. "I guess he married her once and then everything fell apart. He found her cheat with another man the day after his wedding and that said man got her pregnant. Hisoka was so torn up that he began hating Uchihas ever since. Then Satori met you and he began to get overprotective more than me, Dai, and Jin were." He gave a nonchalant shrug. "I guess once this baby is born he think you'll run away with another woman living Satori with the baby alone." He pushed himself off the wall and pressed his hand on Satori's stomach lightly. "He thinks that everything will fall apart just like that," he snapped his fingers for emphasis. "But me, Dai, and Jin know you love Satori with your heart and would sacrifice your life for her if you had too. Hisoka doesn't know that he's too swallowed up in anger to realize how much you love my little sister." He continued. "Also, he's scared to become an uncle especially when his niece of nephew have the same name as he does."

Itachi let out a snort and crossed his arms. "Well, what the hell does he want me to do? How does he want me to show that I love Satori? It's not like we can't tape a video of us having sex." He huffed and Kai's mouth dropped while Satori turned beet red.

"T-That's not what I meant…" Kai said."

"Then what?" Itachi asked. Kai paused and pondered for a moment. He grinned.

"Show Hisoka you can be the best father ever. Then you'll get his blessings also." Kai replied. Satori glared at her husband and hit him on the head.

"You knucklehead." She huffed. "You wouldn't tape anything of the sort." She said then looked at him hopefully. "You wouldn't…would you?" Itachi shook his head hiding the fact that he was about to laugh his ass off.

"No, no, that would be like Sasuke and Naruto as teens or before they were married and such. I don't like that idea anyway. I think both Hisoka and your father would kill me."

"Not only that, take away your equipment so do speak." Kai chimed in.

"Not helping, Kai." Satori growled. _Dumbass!_

"Sorry, Satori-chan," He replied with a cheeky grin. "Well, I better go. They're going to leave without me of I don't get out of the bathroom." He said. "Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Don't let Hisoka get to you; he's just looking out for Satori, all right? He knows you love her but he wants a clearer explanation and showing him you're going to be a wonderful father would be just as perfect as anything." He smiled. "I'll see you guys later," he kissed Satori's forehead before leaving the bathroom and leaving the house with Hisoka, Dai, and Jin for their parents' home.

-oOo-

Sakura bounced Miharu on her knee up and down, making the baby smile happily. His birthday was coming up fast and Sakura was so excited that she couldn't stay away from her little baby boy. She smiled as the boy laughed and clapped his little hands. "My little Miharu, you're going to be something special someday, huh?" The little baby cooed in reply reaching out for his mother's long hair. Sakura pulled it back behind her ear and leaned down until her forehead touched Miharu's. "My baby boy, I hope you can talk soon…"

"Mama," Miharu said suddenly catching Sakura off guard. "Mama!" the baby exclaimed clapping his hands happily. "Mama! Mama!" he kept repeated the one word as Sakura's eyes filled with happy tears.

"Oh Miharu, I love you so much!"

"Woves Mama," Miharu said with a soft giggle. "Miharu woves mama!" _Did Lee teach him this? _She shrugged and poked Miharu's nose lightly.

"Mama woves Miharu too." She replied. "Very, very much."

-oOo-

Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked on the nape of his neck leaving a little love mark after he pulled away. The blonde's tongue danced along his skin until he reached Sasuke's lips and flicked his tongue over the Uchiha's bottom lip. Sasuke opened his mouth slightly to let the muscle. Sasuke deepened the kiss and let his hands travel down to Naruto's pants. He knew he was pregnant and his huge stomach got in the way bit it was worth it. As soon as his had reached Naruto's crotch, the man cupped it and began to rub it lightly and the blonde groaned.

"Sa-Sasuke are you sure, I don't want to crush the baby…" he mumbled his chest heaving up and down heavily. Sasuke smiled and continued the stimulation.

"Sakura said that you won't crush the baby. It's good for it at least that's what she says. Besides, I want it and now." Naruto, still feeling a little hesitant about it, sighed and continued with their lovemaking.

"Fine but don't expect it to be hard like you usually want it."

"I don't want it to be hard at the moment. I am pregnant ya'know."

"I know that's why I pointed that out. I want this to be hot and steamy but also romantic at the same time." Sasuke glared and growled in frustration.

"Then do it already!"

Naruto complied skipping the teasing knowing Sasuke would probably get angry with him if anything. He spread his lover's legs wide enough so he could enter him and relieve himself and Sasuke of their little 'problem'. _I swear if Sakura beats the hell out of me and the baby is suddenly crushed I'll do the honors of killing myself…though I should think like this but it's true! _Once he was inside Sasuke, he began to pull out and back in, in a slow and steady rhythm until he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He spead up his pace making Sasuke moan louder.

"Ah…N-Naru-Naruto!" Sasuke screamed out and Naruto leaned in for another passionate kiss before he released his load inside Sasuke. He pulled out afterwards and fell next to Sasuke on his side of the bed. Naruto propped himself up on one elbow.

"Are you okay, Sasuke? Was I a little too rough?"

"No I'm fine. I didn't think you'll go faster," Sasuke replied and Naruto shrugged at that. Said man leaned in and kissed Sasuke's lips gently.

"Well, let's get you into the bathroom and clean up all right?" Naruto asked with a smile before he caught the pout on Sasuke's face. "What?"

"I didn't even come yet, Naruto." Sasuke glared. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke caught him off guard with that one.

"Sasuke I don't another round would be –mmph!" he was caught off when Sasuke kissed him again.

"I don't want to go another round but I _do _want you to relieve me of my problem now since you're done."

"Do you all ways have to catch me off guard when you want sex?"

"Not really," Sasuke replied with a shrug. He was starting not to feel hard anymore. "Come take a bath with me?" he asked. Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"How about you go take a bath and I'll give you a relaxing massage." Sasuke's eyes brightened at that. He nodded and moved to get off the bed. Naruto got off it quickly and helped his husband off the bed. "I'll go get it ready for you. Do you want anything?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope, a warm bath and relaxing massage afterwards is nice. You should have said that rather than have sex with me." Naruto felt his eye twitch slightly. _You caught me off guard, you bastard! Besides you were the one that was horny not me! _The blonde huffed and went to the bathroom to make Sasuke's bath.

After a couple minutes, the bath was ready and Naruto went out the bathroom and told Sasuke who was wrapped in a robe watching television. "The bath is ready, my darling," he said softly. Sasuke smiled and gestured him to come help him get up. Naruto swiftly walked over to the couch to help his pregnant husband. Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss before walking into the bathroom and stepping into the warm water. He carefully sat down and let himself sink into the warm, his body relaxing. He let out a sigh. _Naruto's so good to me… _He thought before beginning to clean himself. _I wonder what he's going to do for my birthday that's this month. _He smiled giddily at the thought.

After fifteen minutes, he got out of the bath and dried himself a little bit. He put his hand on his swollen stomach and softly began caressing it. His eyes widened when he felt something. His face suddenly brightened and a smile appeared on his face. The baby had kicked him only it was soft –light.

He looked up when he saw Naruto with a concern look on his face. The concern faded with the said man saw Sasuke's smile. "What's up, smiles?" he asked with a grin.

"The baby moved." Sasuke replied excitedly. "Yuuki kicked me only it was soft and it responded to my caressing." He explained. Naruto smiled lightly and put his hand on the place where Sasuke pointed to what the baby had kicked him. He started caressing Sasuke's stomach himself and felt a kick somewhere else. Naruto felt his heart flutter. His eyes widened and he looked up at Sasuke whose smile widened. He smiled himself and went to kiss his lover's lips. "Now," he said in between the kiss. "How about you let me give you mommy a nice massage before he goes to bed with daddy?" he kept caressing Sasuke's stomach and Yuuki kicked Sasuke in respond to Naruto's voice.

"Who do you think he'll look like?" Sasuke asked as they walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. Naruto shrugged.

"Who knows? Yuuki could a boy and look like his daddy or you. Or could be a good and have her daddy's blonde hair but still look like her mommy but just as beautiful." He replied with a grin. Sasuke blushed slightly before moaning in pleasure as Naruto began massaging him.

"Well, I don't know about that. But soon, we'll have to discuss how Yuuki will be born." Naruto didn't stop the massage and whispered his reply lowly. He didn't want to talk about that yet. He just wanted to be like this with Sasuke and Yuuki while the said baby in subject wasn't born yet. It was perfect now and it will be even more perfect afterwards.

They sat there in silence for a little while as Naruto massaged his lover's shoulders. Chidori jumped on the couch and curled up in a ball in Sasuke's lap. She jumped again when she felt something from Sasuke's stomach. Her eyes stared at it in alert. Naruto blinked before smiling. He chuckled. "Aww, did the princess get kicked by Yuuki?" Chidori made a small sound in reply. Sasuke smiled and started to pet her all the way through, she arched into his hand and purred loudly forgetting the fact that the baby had responded to her touch.

"Shall we go to bed?" Naruto asked pausing all movement after Sasuke let out a tired yawn. The raven smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He replied and Naruto nodded. He got off the couch and picked up Chidori who mewled in displeasure.

"Sorry baby girl, papa needs his rest now and you'll be sleeping in your bed to night." The Persian let out a small sound in reply before falling asleep in Naruto's arms and the blonde shrugged. He helped Sasuke get up and followed the raven to bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Hm?"

"I love you," he whispered putting Chidori down at the end of the bed. Sasuke smiled sleepily and layed down with his head elevated.

"I love you too, Naruto. Night."

"G'night Sasuke…" Naruto replied before falling into a blissful sleep and dreamed about his upcoming family with Sasuke.

-oOo-

Tenten smiled as she watched her fiancé tease his little cousin, Hanabi Hyuga about getting her first kiss. She knew Hanabi was smart and could take care of herself that's why Neji wasn't too worried about her. He was more worried about Hinata who had been shy when she was younger but quickly grew bold as soon as she grew into an adult.

Tenten was sixth months pregnant and she and Neji had been living in the Hyuga mansion ever since their own engagement and her sudden pregnancy. She got to know Neji's aunt who was Hinata and Hanabi's mother, Yume, cousins Tokuma, Hoheto, and Ko, father Hizashi, and uncle Hiashi well too while they were there and it was nice too. She even got to meet Neji and Hinata's grandfather. He was such a nice old man. Tenten thought he was cute too, with how the way he acted towards her stomach that Neji didn't approve of at all.

"So, Tenten, how's Neji been treatin' ya?" Tokuma Hyuga asked as he leaned against the counter while she was doing the dishing. The brunette smiled happily and glanced at Neji.

"He's the perfect boyfriend and fiancé. I love him." Tokuma hummed in reply.

"I was just wondering see how he's been so happy to have a child of his own soon." He said with a light smile. "Ever since his mom died he's never been happier." Tenten looked back and Neji then to Tokuma.

"How did Neji's mom die?" she asked curiously, as Tokuma's face darkened.

"It's not for me to say though I don't think Neji would speak of it himself." He replied. Tenten shook her head.

"He's never spoken of it. Every time I've asked about it would changed the subject." She said. "His mom wasn't murdered was she?" Tokuma shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nah, it was something completely different." He said then took a deep breath. "Look, Neji will talk about it soon. I promise you that," he said laying a hand on Tenten's stomach. "After this baby's been born." Tenten gave the man a confused look before she gasped and her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh god, that's a horrible way to die…though she probably gave her life for Neji's…" Tears swelled in her eyes. "That's so sad."

"Sad maybe but it's the truth." Neji's voice said and Tenten whipped her head around to see Neji and Hanabi at the entrance of the kitchen. "Tokuma, I thought I was the one to tell her things like that?" His cousin frowned.

"Sorry Nej," he said before turning to Tenten. "I'm sorry I scared you." Tenten's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Oh no, no, you didn't scare me, Tokuma, it's just sad that Neji had to lose his mother like that and never meeting her." She said. "I'm not afraid of giving birth and dying because of my baby. I'll sacrifice my life for Makoto even if he's born with or without meeting me." She smiled and walked over to Neji. "But I know for a fact that I won't die due to childbirth. I want to meet my baby and I will whether anyone likes it or not."

Tokuma smiled at the woman and wrapped an arm around her in a hug. "You are a strong girl, Tenten. Neji needs someone like you." Tenten smiled widely at Tokuma in return.

"Thanks, Tokuma-san."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_Don't ask. I had to end it like this. It was driving me crazy. *sighs* I finally got this chapter done! Now, it's 1:03 in the morning and I must brush my teeth and then go to bed. I hope you like this chapter since it has a lemon and lots of fluff! So yeah, review, review, review! No flames please. Bye! ^^_

**_~Please Read: This is Important!~_**

_Hi my lovies! XD My English teacher always calls me and my class that in fourth period. I just wanted to do that cause it sounded so funny in my head. :D But anyways, on to what I've got to say._

_I will be taking the week off -well some of the week. Tuesday and Wendsday at least. I'm still going to write chapter twenty two though. That you can be sure of. :)_

_Unfortunately, my grandma is very ill and she's not going to live very long which is why I'm taking some days off. Not only that I have year book club tomorrow and I'll be a little busy bee and then I have Rachel's Challenge (aka F.O.R which means "Friends of Rachel" the girl who killed herself because of bullying. So yeah no bullying guys!) Ahem, not the topic, but um yeah, I'll still be writing don't worry. It's not going to bring me down! XD_

_Anyways, thank you for all the reviews and I wish for more just like you wish for more chapters!_

_-YaoiTora =3_

_Next Episode 22: Nightmares_


End file.
